Esoteric
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: All Sakura Haruno ever wanted was to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her world? Pairing is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L
1. Prologue

**"Esoteric"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Prologue**

**-x-x-x-**

Haruno Sakura couldn't hold her enemy off much any longer. Her body was bruised and battered to the point where she could barley stand. Heck, she was lucky she was standing, considering her opponent was the eldest Uchiha. Her once long pink hair had been chopped off during the battle and it was now full of blood and grime and getting in her face.

She paused to brush it out of the way and barley had time to dodge another kick that came flying her way. _I just have to stall until back-up comes. _She chanted in her head.

"Hatake and Uzumaki aren't here to save you, Haruno Sakura." His cold voice entered her mind as he took aim of Sakura's stomach then punched her. Blood trickled down her chapped and torn lips as she staggered, pressing a hand to the wound trying to heal it. "There's no point in you trying to hold off the inevitable."

He dove after her as Sakura struggled to stay on her feet and began to run. The forest scenery flew past them as Sakura's eyes began to darken. _I can't keep this up much longer. _She thought , beginning to cough and wheeze.

She was almost out of charka and knew that she was probably going to die. "_A Shiniobi must always be prepared for the worst." _She whispered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. She ducked down to avoid a tree branch and crashed right into a bush. _But, I don't want to die!_ Her mind screamed as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She watched Itachi's feet stop in front of her and gasped when he grabbed her cloak and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I-Itachi-teme." Sakura breathed out, before he let go of her at last. She couldn't stop her body from shaking, but after the three torture she just went through, she was lucky to be alive.

Sakura managed to take out a few shuriken from her right leg porch and threw them at Itachi. She also added smoke bombs to the mix. She threw them in hopes for at least one to wound Itachi, so Kakashi could track him down by scent when he comes around.

She struggled to her feet to getaway from the bombs, but wasn't fast enough. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the orange and yellow flash from the bombs. But, strangely when she looked up she could see the sky tearing in half and a bright white light engulfing everything.

**~.~**

**Tokyo Japan 12/24/03**

A huge crashing sound echoed through out Tokyo and many stopped to cover their ears. Other looked around, bewildered and confused. All looked ariynd until they could see the huge cloud of grey smoke coming from the highway. People all around were pulling out their cell phones to call the police.

A black limo screeched to a stop near the accident and local retired FBI agent Naomi Misora stepped out. She pushed her way through the crowd of people with shouts of FBI and such until she reached the edge of the plume of smoke. She was curious and about to venture through the haze when someone grabbed her arm.

"Naomi-chan, stop" Naomi fiancee Raye said, pulling her away from the smoke. "You're not authorized to be near here, you're not in the FBI anymore. Go back to the car and let me handle this."

Naomi blinked before she scowled and wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She's thankful to have Raye to care for her all the time, but it is somewhat annoying after awhile. He is the reason why she had to retire from the FBI. She muttered in response as he nodded and turned away.

"Everyone back away! There's nothing to see here!" She called out waving her arms. Where the hell are the police? She thought, clenching her teeth in annoyance. Naomi backed up a little and jumped when she stepped on something that made a sharp PING sound,

"What the...?" She breathed, reaching down to pick up the shining object. It was in the shape of star with a hole in the center. Naomi scrutinized it carefully, hissing as she cut her finger, she sucked on it and looked over towards the direction Raye went and sighed when she saw he wasn't back.

She lowered her gaze back down to the shiny object and stifled a shriek. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw two bright jade green eyes staring back at her. When Naomi blinked, they were gone, but now she noticed a single long strand of pink hair attached to the star.

Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated,

Naomi smirked.

_But that's why I loved the FBI._


	2. Broken

**"Esoteric"**

**Hey everyone, here is chapter one of the story. I would like to thank my beta readers once more and those who had read and reviewed for the story. I do not own Death Note or Naruto. I just own the plot and some OCS. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One: 12 24 03: Broken**

**-x-x-x-**

**12/24/03 Konoha**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted out as soon as he could see the bright pink of her hair. He started to pick up speed, leaving the rest of the search party far behind him.  
"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled after him, sensing the Kyuubi's power rising. He beckoned towards Yamato who nodded and dashed after Naruto. Sai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino followed close behind. Team 10 was there to track down the enemy while Team 7 was there to search for their fallen teammate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeated once again, he speed up. "Naruto, slow down, it's still dangerous around here. Who ever took Sakura-chan down might still be here." Kakashi said, feeling a faint but familiar charka signature emitting from the area. Naruto still didn't listen very well. Kakashi continued pursuing Naruto, only slowing down when he felt the other chakra mark disappear.

_Strange_. He thought, before stopping by Yamato and Naruto. He pushed past the two and felt his heart clench at what he saw.  
If not for the bright and distinguishable color of Sakura's hair, they probably wouldn't even have been able to recognize her. Her face was swollen and blue from lack of oxygen. Her clothes were torn, muddy and bloody. The dark pink now an icky green, her open eyes were lifeless and both her arms and one leg were bent at odd angles.

"Sakura-chan...Who did this to you?" Naruto said softly to himself, anger boiling up in his body. Kakashi looked somberly at Naruto and the hot tears running down his face before kneeling by Sakura and putting his fingers to her neck.  
Nothing...

He went to her wrist next, feeling slightly panicked.  
Still, nothing...

Sakura had no heart beat...

_She's dead._ The thought ran through Kakashi mind. _She's dead, she's dead, she's dead! Just like Obito and Rin! No...No...No...No...No...No...NO!!!_ Kakashi let out a shaky breath and closed Sakura's eyes.  
_She's dead..._  
No, this couldn't be. The Sakura-chan he knew wouldn't let anything kill her. Kakashi looked away, heartbroken. Should he summon up his ninja dogs and go after the person who did this to Sakura-chan? Kakashi's gaze hardened and he motioned Hinata over. He stood as the timid girl knelt down by Sakura's body.

All watched on anxiously as Hinata's hands glowed a purple-tinged green. She shut her eyes and focused hard, hot and wet tears clinging to her eyelashes. Kakashi hung his head, Hinata would have known by now if she was alive. He walked towards Naruto, who was staring at Hinata, a tormented look on his face. Suddenly, Hinata's head shot up, her tears scattering about her face. She stood and turned to Kakashi, smiling.

"There is brain activity!" she exclaimed.  
Kakashi was bewildered and looked towards Yamato who merely shrugged. Hinata raced over to Naruto and held his tear stained face in her hands.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright! Even if there is no heartbeat, Tsunade-Sama surely should be able to do something if there is brain activity!" Naruto raised his head and met Hinata's determined eyes.  
He looked like a lost child, sad, alone and confused. But he found confidence in Hinata's gaze. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, turning towards Kakashi as he spoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi nodded in understanding.  
"Naruto...Lets bring her back to Konoha. Quickly, before she's gone for good."

**~.~**

**Tokyo Japan 12/24/03**

"Ryuzaki-san, I don't think it's safe for you to be wandering around out here. I know Naomi-san and Raye-san asked you to come here to help investigate, but if Kira was around―"

"It's alright, Watari. I'm sure everything is―wait, is that a girl?" Those were the first things Sakura heard when she regained consciousness. She couldn't smell the forest anymore and because of the voices around she didn't dare open her eyes. Due to the cold in the air, she guessed it was nighttime and that she was lying on a road somewhere in a city which made no sense considering she just had a mind blowing 'to-the-death' battle with Itachi in the forest. All things considered, she should either be: A) dead, or B) in a hospital. But, that was the least of her worries. She had no chakra whatsoever, both arms and one leg broken, and was fully aware that there were four figures around her.

She heard a rustling near her left side and forced herself to stay calm and breathe normally. Unfortunately, she didn't expect anyone to touch her and yelped when one did so. Her eyes flew open and she rolled onto her side, shrieking in pain and falling back down when her injuries where bothered. Her black rimmed vision did her no good as she tried to access the situation.  
She blinked when she saw an old man standing by a pale dark haired boy roughly around her age and a couple knelt to the ground where she had just been. None of them looked like enemy Nin and she could tell by their lack of chakra that they were civilians. Sakura instantly relaxed, but shouted as another spasm of pain ripped through her already wrecked body.

Sakura gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, opening them again when the pain receded. She flinched when she saw the man her age by her side and tried to roll away. He immediately pushed her stomach down so as not to disturb the broken limbs.  
"Relax...I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe with us," The man she thought was Ryuzaki said. She still flinched, terrified of what was going to happen. "I am known...as Ryuzaki...and we're going to bring you...back to the hotel with us...to fix you back up." He said, talking with pauses in his sentence to her, almost as if speaking to a four year old. Sakura frowned at this. She was a freakin' kunoichi for gods' sake! Not some retarded little four year old snot!

"Do not speak to me as if I am four!" Sakura snapped at him, her patience and temper wearing thin. "I am the Godaime's apprentice, Haruno Sakura, and have earned more respect than that."

Ryuzaki smiled and picked her up bridal style. Sakura, too tired and weak to care, turned her face away from his coal black eyes that reminded her of Sasuke only to realize that her vision was fading fast.

_"C-crap,"_ She whispered as she shook her head, trying to remain conscious. Ryuzaki, noting her distress, turned towards Watari.  
"Bring the limo around, fast. She losing consciousness and she might die if she blacks out now," He stated, all business now. "We need to bring her to the hotel if we're going to help her." Ryuzaki said.

"Wouldn't it be better to bring her to the hospital, sir?" Watari said.  
"I don't think it's a good idea. The people at the hospital will certainly ask questions about her condition and I have a feeling she has no place to go." Ryuzaki said. "In fact, based on what she's been saying, she's probably not from anywhere near here."  
"I'll bring the limo out front then." Watari said, walking off towards the direction of the limo.

Ryuzaki looked down at the broken girl before him. Sakura tried to glare back defiantly, but it only came out as a look of desperation. She cursed herself for being so weak.

In a few minutes the limo came around and stopped beside Ryuzaki and Sakura. Sakura observed the man before her as he laid her onto the seat of the strange vehicle. He had dark raven black hair with onyx eyes, under his eyes were bags, an obvious sign of insomnia. He wore a simple white t-shirt, worn in light faded blue jeans and a pair of plain sneakers, but he didn't wear any socks.  
He looked very fragile, but was surprisingly strong considering how easily he picked her up.

He slid into the seat across from her. After calling out directions to the couple to follow them he sat in a squared position with his knees pulled close to his chest and feet in the seat. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and hissed when pain shot through her face.  
"You may sleep now," Ryuzaki said. She turned to him and gave him an amused look.

"I'm a medic-nin as well as a Konoha kunoichi, sir. I know when it is safe to sleep and when not to sleep, especially considering the injuries I have now and the strangers I'm with," She said evenly. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.  
"Need I say it? I am L, leading crime solver and detective for the whole world. Believe me, you are safe with me and my company," he said, gaining eye contact with her again. This time, Sakura could see the honesty and serenity in his eyes and smiled.  
"Thanks..." she whispered before falling into the deep pit of oblivion.

**TBC**

**Please review! :D **

**L maybe a bit OOC at some point, lol. **

**Next Chapter: 12/25/03: Christmas:  
**_Haruno Sakura finally recovering from the battle between her and Itachi, forgets that Christmas is today. She suddenly watched something that made her heart stop beating for real. Is L another Naruto for what he had done in the past?_


	3. Christmas

**"Esoteric"**

**Here is chapter two of the story! :D Anyway I just watched the live action Death Note movies (2 of them), L is so cool, the way he prevent his death for another 23 days (23 day rule). I cried through at that part. The movie only makes me dislike Light worse. (Sorry Light fans) lol anyway I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would still be alive and Misa would stop listening to Light and being a little bit smarter. I just own the plot and my OC's.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two: 12/25/03: Christmas**

**-x-x-x-**

**Tokyo Japan, 12/25/03**

The bright rays of sunlight shining through the window woke Sakura up the next morning. She blinked and squinted at the hellish bright light and flipped over, covering her eyes to shut it out. A few moments later, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, only to hiss in pain and crumple back down into the sheets. She scowled at the four poster king-sized bed she was in and tried vainly to move again.

"Stupid Itachi, stupid fight, stupid injuries," she huffed angrily. She tried to summon chakra into her hands to heal them, but was devastated to find that her chakra reserves were still too low to try any advanced healing techniques.  
_Damn._ She thought. _Well, might as well bandage them up now before they get infect-, what the heck?_ Sakura gaped at her arms, mid-section and legs. All of her wounds were cleaned up, sanitized, stitched and wrapped. Her dirty, ragged and torn clothes were gone and replaced with a loose black T-shirt that was so long it nearly reached her knees.

When she through back the covers, she giggled to see a pair of large and baggy boy jeans twisted around her ankles.  
_What happened?_ Sakura thought. _Think, Haruno what's the last thing you remember?_ After a few moments of desperately trying to remember, she gave up and flopped back into the covers. She studied the long sleeve of her T-shirt with a frown, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. _But, these clothes seem so... familiar..._ she grumbled in her mind before bringing the sleeve to her face and inhaling deeply.

"Oh! Oh..." she gasped, the memories breaking free from their prison in her head and dancing through her mind. The scent of rain and pine and those coal black eyes the most memorable.

_**~Last Evening~**_

_He looked very fragile, but was surprisingly strong considering how easily he picked her up._

_He slid into the seat across from her, after calling out directions to the couple to follow them, and sat in a squared position. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and hissed when pain shot through her face._

_"You may sleep now," Ryuzaki said. She turned to him and gave him an amused look._

_"I'm a medic-nin as well as a Konoha kunoichi, sir. I know when it is safe to sleep and when not to sleep, especially considering the injuries I have now and the strangers I'm with," she said evenly. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair._

_"Need I say it? I am L, leading crime solver and detective for the whole world. Believe me, you are safe with me and my company," he said, gaining eye contact with her again. This time, Sakura could the the honesty and serenity in his eyes and smiled._

_"Thanks..." she whispered before falling into the deep pit of oblivion._

**~Back to the Present~**

**Ryuzaki-san....**

**L...**

**Why does he look like­―**

"I see your up, Haruno-san. Did you sleep well?" A computer like voice made its way in Sakura's mind, disturbing her from her thoughts. She jumped at the noise, dropping her arm, covering herself with the blankets and blushing madly.

"Oh, ah, um. O...kay?" Sakura said questioningly, trying to find where the sound was coming from. She swung her head around to the bed stand to see an intercom placed there, muffled computerized laughing coming from it.

"I was asking you how you were doing, Haruno-san. I don't intend to make up an answer for you," the voice said a little teasingly.

Sakura struggled once again to throw her legs over the side of the bed and stand: her ninja pride wouldn't just let her lay around all day in this strange place.

"I slept well, sir," she answered sternly, angry that she still couldn't get up but trying all the same.

"Haruno-san, I don't think it's wise for you to move around in your condition," The distorted voice said. Something in Sakura told her that the one talking to her was Ryuzaki, or L, the young man that helped her last night when she awoke in this strange place.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Sakura called out.

"Yes?" The voice responded easily.

"Ah, thought it was you," Sakura smiled at the intercom before opening her eyes and once again studying the room.

The room she slept in had its own bathroom, a queen sized bed, a bed stand, desk, TV, computer, sofa and another table. Ryuzaki must be loaded, Sakura thought in awe.  
Sakura turns back to the intercom.

"Good. I told Watari to fix you something to eat, maybe that will make you feel better. Now, I must go. I will come to see how you are feeling later on. Until then, Sakura-san," The intercom went off after the last word.

"Um...bye?" Sakura whispered haughtily before reaching for the remote. She was grateful that someone was being so kind to her and helping her, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this in the first place. There was no way she could get out of this without falling into some kind of debt. Sakura sighed and silenced those evil thoughts crowding in her head. She turned on the TV instead, humming a tune until she found a channel that caught her eye.

**----__*_*_Merry Christmas_*_*__----**

**From Sakura TV**

Sakura blinked, confused at the TV channel. _Today's Christmas? Huh, I didn't even notice,_ Sakura thought before turning her attention to the next TV program.

**In honor of the new god that walks the earth-**

**A Kira past special! Kira's first public act against the cowardly L!**

"Bull shit," Sakura coughed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the program. "Been there done that. Pein thinks the same thing but he sure as hell isn't a god. This Kira isn't either," Sakura growled before leaning back into the pillows. _L isn't a coward either,_ she thought before hitting the side of her head. "Shut up, you!" she hissed at herself, before turning her attention back to the screen.

**----------TV screen----------**

_A man with straight raven hair took a seat at a huge desk in front of the camera. A name tag in front of him stated his name as 'Lind L. Tailor'. He focused at the camera in front of him, putting on a very serious face. He spoke in monotone._  
_"I am Lind L. Tailor more commonly known as "L". The sole person able to mobilize police in every country world wide." Lind said strongly._

_"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree. Which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all cost. 'Kira' as the perpetrator is commonly known as, will be caught. I guarantee it." Lind said with fake confidence and with the most sarcastic tone of voice of all._

_He paused to regain his breath to speak again._

_"Kira, I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this, but what you are doing- IS EVIL!" Lind L. Tailor finished his speech. A few moments passed and Lind opened his mouth to speak when his eyes bulged and he shouted out in pain. He grabbed the place where his heart should be and looked one last time at the camera, tears brimming his eyes that were filled with terror, before dropping dead onto the desk._

_Two panicking police officers rushed to the body, dragging in off when a large Gothic Font 'L' filled the screen._

_The cynic voice that accompanied the letter had traces of confusion, panic and fear in it, at first._

_"I...I don't believe it. This was an experiment for a hunch I had but I never really thought...Kira you can actually kill people without making direct contact... So my hunch is right. I couldn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes, but you can, other wise it wouldn't make any sense." the voice said. A few seconds passed before it spoke again, but this time without any fear._

_"Listen to me Kira, you just killed Lind L. Tailor, a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour. His arrest had been kelp secret from the media and the internet so you would have no knowledge of his existence, but I, L, do exist!" L said._

Sakura watched the rerun board cast, her mouth hanging wide open and her jade green eyes wide. The next thing that L said almost gave her a heart attack of her own. Is L stupid? Why the hell is he asking for his death on live TV? Sakura thought. He's as much of an idiot as Naruto! And here I though he was a kind sane man.

_"SO COME ON! KILL ME IF YOU CAN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! COME ON GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! I'M STILL HERE! CAN'T DO IT KIRA?!" L shouted at the microphone. Several moments passed and the only thing heard was L's deep breathing as he calmed down._

_"Evidently you aren't able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue, now I give you information in return. This broadcast is only broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan, not world wide. In other words, you are in Japan, Kira! Kira it would interest me greatly to know how you carried out your murders, but that's something I can find out after I catch you! Kira... I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I will do! I'm righteous! I...am justice! Till we meet again, Kira."_

-**End Broadcast!**

**How's that for the classic L verses Kira?**

**----------Back to Sakura----------**

Sakura continued to gape at the TV, slightly startled when it shut itself off. A soft knock could be heard at the bed room door, the door knob turned and the old man from the night before walked in with a tray of food in his hands. He placed the tray beside the still-in-shock Sakura on the huge bed. On the tray was a bowl of potato soup, steak and a side of vegetables. Hot water for tea, some pain medications and 4 boxes of strawberry pocky tied together with a red ribbon and a card hanging off of it. Watari smiled warmly to Sakura and she responded with a classically Sai fake smile.

"Ryuzaki-san, won't be able to make it. He is very busy with his work now." Watari said kindly. Sakura stiffened, before lowering her gaze back down to the food.

"Thanks...um, Watari?" Sakura said with a note of question in her voice. His response was another smile and a bow before he turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas, Miss," Watari said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas," Sakura whispered to herself, knowing that Watari couldn't hear her now. Sakura ate her meal silently before turning her scrutinizing gaze to the boxes of pocky.

"Wow, someone likes sweets," she laughed softly to herself before reading the note. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs and blinked back tears. She gazed at the ceiling, eyes swimming with tears and happiness before uncovering her mouth and laughing joyfully. These people, especially Ryuzaki, were far to kind. Just like Konoha, she thought sadly.

**_To: Haruno-san_**

**_Merry Christmas!! Hope you like sweets as much as I do!_**

**_-Ryuzaki_**

**12/25/03 Konoha**

"Christmas is nothing when Sakura-chan is in the hospital." Naruto said sadly.

"I hate to admit it, but it is boring without the hag here," Sai said with a fake smile on his face. Naruto, ready to beat the shit out of Sai, sighed and controlled himself with a sour face. It's Christmas! Why can't Sai be sensitive for once?

They both walked down the path through the village to the hospital, each with a Christmas gift to Sakura in their hands just in case she woke up. Naruto sadly watched the citizens of the village all smile and laugh to one another, unaware that one of there best ninja was in the hospital in a coma.

When Naruto and Sai entered the hospital room they greeted the workers before heading to Sakura's room. There they met Teams 8, 9, and 10 along with Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato, and Asuma. Naruto jumped when two arms wrapped around his neck and yanked him forward. He looked down to see Ino sobbing into his shirt.

"N-Naruto, it's my entire fault, I know it!" Ino cried. "I-If I had listened to her, if I had just g-gone with her when sh-she asked!" Shikamaru softly put his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Then you will be in the same condition as Sakura is." Shikamaru said. "Itachi is a formidable opponent, and without me and Chouji you probably would have ended up in an even worse condition."

After that, all of Sakura's friends, teammates, and old teachers visited her, sometimes in groups, other times alone. Each one left a gift in a small pile by her bed. When everyone was finished, they all met outside, Ino still clinging both to Shikamaru and Naruto's jackets. Everyone wished that Sakura would wake up so they wouldn't have to worry anymore and everything would be better.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, calling out goodbyes and promises to meet them all that night for the Rookie 9 party. He took the still quietly sobbing Ino with him, holding onto her tightly as they walked back to their apartment. Slowly, everyone else followed Shikamaru's example and started to leave in couples or groups until it was just Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Naruto. The other three tried to convince Naruto to go out and have ramen, but he wouldn't. He waved them off and went back inside the hospital to Sakura's bedside.

He had to have hope, she would soon wake up from her nightmare, despite what Tsunade-baa-chan said.

**TBC**

**Please review! I just like to thank my beta readers for all of there/their hard work: D**

**(Vote on who Sakura would end up with at my profile poll please)**

**Next Chapter: 12/26/03: Percent**

_L finally asks Sakura-chan some questions. This could end either in a good way or a bad way._


	4. Percent

**_"Esoteric"_**

**_Here is chapter three of the story :D. Next chapter Light will come into the story at last lol anyway I do not own Death Note. I just own the plot and the OC's._**

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_Chapter Three: 12/26/03: Percent_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

_**Tokyo**** Japan 12/26/03 **_

"Watari, please send Haruno-san to the dining room. I have a few questions I wish to ask her. Oh, and please escort her too. I don't want her to run off," L said, voice muffled by the chocolate cake he was eating.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san," Watari replied from the intercom. L rolled his chair to the next room, the dining room and pulled out a sucker from his pocket. He removed the wrapper and placed it in his mouth. He sat with his legs pulled underneath him, as always, thinking. But, instead of the Kira case, he was thinking about the newly developed...Sakura case.

Two days ago, on Dec 24, 2003, the evening when L and Watari brought Sakura to the hotel, L did a check in her belongings, seeing that Watari is against the body search considering that they're both males and L...still young with active hormones.

L found a lot of dangerous weapons that made him wonder if Sakura was an assassin assigned to kill him and Watari. He found more strange stars like the one Naomi had picked up along with ninja style knives, paper bombs, and scrolls. He had to use several books and the Internet to translate the scrolls and find out what the uses of some of the weapons were. The last item he found was a picture of Sakura and three other people. On the back of the picture Team 7 was written in neat Japanese symbols

"97.9 percent that they are her friends and 3.9 percent that they are related to her," L mumbled quietly from his spot in the chair. L, being a great and famous detective, had studied people relationships, habits, and attributes for a number of years so he could easily tell Sakura's relationships with these people. He was ready to really study the photo and send to forensics and everything, but when he looked at Sakura's young and happy face, he stopped himself and decided to leave the photo alone.

Over the past two days, L had been watching Sakura on the camera and was shocked to see that she was healing at a remarkably fast and alarming rate. She could walk around freely in the hotel room without evidence of much pain. He was intrigued by this and wondered if it was related to the strange way Kira kills...

**In a Hotel Bed Room, Japan, 12/26/03**

_A_ soft knock on the door distracted Sakura from her thoughts. "Come in" Sakura said from the sofa that she is lying upon. The door opened and Watari entered.  
Sakura didn't mind Watari at all, she actually found him a very nice and gentle old man. She just wished that she could see Ryuzaki again. It been two days since she last saw him, and she found herself yearning to see his face again or just hear his real voice.

"Haruno-san, Ryuzaki would like to meet you in the dining room now. I'm told that I have to escort you there," Watari said to Sakura with a bow. Sakura stood up and threw her arms into the air in mock praise and yelled.

"Finally!"

Watari let out a quiet chuckle at Sakura's childish actions.

"Please follow me, Miss. Haruno." Watari said. Sakura bowed her head slightly to Watari in respect and followed Watari out of the room. Her senses went wild, seeing that they took her weapons, her charka was still low and she didn't know where she was at still.

Watari stopped at a door labeled 'Dining Room' and stepped to the side so Sakura could pass him. She gave him a questioning gaze before stepping forward and knocking on the door.

"Come in," was the soft reply. Sakura felt something well-up in her chest as she threw open the door and dash in. She gasped when she saw the beauty of the room and ran over to the window. It was sunset, and the whole side of the room was a window which gave a beautiful view of the city.

"Wow," Sakura whispered. She looked at the brightly colored city and sunset with watery eyes as Sakura remembered the festival she had gone to last week with everyone and realized that the city looked just like the colorful and happy Konoha.

"Take a seat, Haruno-san." Ryuzaki said as Watari closed the door when he left the room. Sakura blinked and turned away from the window, mumbling an apology before sitting down with her legs crossed in the chair across from him. She took a mental note of the way he was sitting before looking into L's blank and cold eyes.

"I have a few questions to ask you, Haruno-san, if that's alright for you," L said. He licked his lollipop one last time before putting it on the plate beside him.

"It's okay by me, Ryuzaki-san. You and Watari have been so kind to me and have helped me so much. It's the least I could do," Sakura replied while looking down at her tangled fingers. L nodded his head.

"Is Haruno Sakura your real name?" Sakura nodded her head.

"What is your age Haruno-san, and where are you from? Perhaps we can contact your family and bring you home safely," L said.

Should I tell him? Sakura wondered to herself before clearing her throat and answering.

"I'm 20 years old," Sakura responded quietly. "I remember my name, my age, my life style and my habits but I don't remember where I'm from or anything like that," Sakura lied. She was a very good actress, all kunoichi had to be.

"Is that so?" L said. He doubted her answer but didn't want to dig deep too early. He knew he would have to earn her trust first.

"I'm very sorry Ryuzaki. If I knew where I came from, I would tell you. I have no reason to hide something like that from you," Sakura said. She could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on her for awhile before he spoke again.

"When I first met you, Haruno-san, you were badly wounded. You might have hit your head on something that may have caused you to receive memory loss," L said. Sakura just dropped her head down further in shame. How could she just lie to him?

"Do you know how you were injured?" L asked in a monotone voice.

"I-I don't know. I probably got into some sort of fight," Sakura sighed, looking out the windows again. She heard a crinkling sound and turned back to look at L but froze when she saw the picture in his hand.

"I found this in your bag, Haruno-san, along with numbers of weapons," L said. Sakura blinked slowly and L could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her face before he blinked and the photo was gone, along with Sakura. He shot up, ready to call security when he noticed her hunched over, sitting against the solid wall by the window and gazing at the photograph.

"I see that you know the people in this picture?" L said calmly, walking towards the sad-faced girl.

"Y-yes, they are my best friends," Sakura said hoarsely, holding the picture tight in her hands. L sigh in relief as he finally got an answer out of her that he knew was true. L sat beside her in his usual strange way, chewing on his thumbnail thoughtfully.

"I'm going to help you to get back home, Haruno-san, but until then you have to stay with Watari and me," L said.

"I understand," was her emotionless response. There was a pause of silence between the two before L spoke again.

"Haruno-san, are you aware of the Kira case?" L asked. Sakura had a blank look on her face as her thoughts drifted back to the Sakura TV program she had watched when she woke up the first time.

"No...I've just heard of Kira..." Sakura said uneasily, remembering L's strange and questionable behavior on the show.

"I see. Kira is a mass murder that is currently living in Japan...It's strange that you haven't heard of it, Haruno-san," L said, gazing at her.

"..."

"At this point I must admit, in my opinion, there is a 5% chance you are Kira," L said uncomfortably, looking away from the shocked girl. Sakura's eyes widened. How could he consider us a mass murder? Her Inner Sakura screamed while Outside Sakura froze up, angry, hurt, furious, and sad all at once.

"I finish my questioning for today with one comment; do not lie to me, Haruno-san. If you continue to do so, I will be forced to raise the percentage of my belief that you are Kira and will have to treat you as such."

L, not one for comforting, stood up and pressed a button on the wall by his chair.

"Watari, please escort Haruno-san back to her room and then meet me in my office," L spoke into the microphone by the button.

"Yes sir," was the blunt reply.

**_20 minutes later_**

"I brought her to her room, Ryuzaki-san, but I must ask, what has made her-"

"Watari, in the future I might fake my own death, because at this point I will let Light Yagami into the investigation, who has a 7% chance of being Kira," L cut off Watari with a cold and angry voice. "If I fake my own death in the future, Kira will back off and face my successors so we will then be able to put Kira behind bars with our combined strengths," L said, his voice less emotionless by the end of his speech.

"Are you sure sir?" Watari asked, surprised.

"Its one of my plans so far, Watari, I'm sure he wouldn't go after you," L replied, taking another lick of his lollipop.

"But, what of the girl?" Watari asked, a little concerned that L hadn't mentioned her in his plans. L stood up then, and turned his cold gaze to Watari.

"If she continues to hold back the truth of her being, I will be forced to take care of her,"

"Sir?" Watari asked, confused. L sighed and flopped back down into his chair.

"She will be treated as if she were Kira, because at the moment, I don't know who or what she is."

**_TBC_**

**_Please review! And I would like to thank my beta readers, who took their time to check this. :D I also thank you for reading the story and reviewing or just reading this lol. Thanks! Don't forget to vote on my profile. Sorry that I made L mean in this chapter lol, but it has to be done for the plot to move on. I would like to write something out of the date of Dec in the chapters, XD. Huh I know I said this before..I think... Next Chapter is when Light as Kira comes in, Raye and Naomi. The chapter after that is when Mello, Near and Matt comes in and after that chapter Misa Misa would come in XD wow. A lot of ideas lol._**

**Next Chapter: 12/27/03: Death**

_After Christmas something big happened. Kira had made his move_


	5. Death

**"Esoteric"**

**Hiya everyone, here is chapter four of the story. I do not own Death Note or Naruto at all. I just own the plot and my OC's.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Four: 12/27/03: Death**

**-x-x-x-**

**Uptown Tokyo Japan : 12/27/03 at 11:30am **

Raye Penber walked the streets of uptown Tokyo Japan in a calm manner, on his way to Chief Yagami's house, black suit case held securely in his right hand. He smiled at the sight of the snow covered ground and the citizens walking around the shops and chatting.

"Raye Penber?"

Raye slowed his pace to a halt. How could any one know his name here?

"Don't turn around." The voice said coldly, as the citizens walked pass him and the owner of the voice behind him.

"I am Kira." The voice spoke again, this time with pride laced into the words.

"Stop messing around with me." Raye said angrily, forcing himself not to turn around. The person smirked under the hood of his jacket that covered half of his face. He decided to torment Raye.

"See that man over at the Hana's Shop?" He inquired, cocking his head in the general direction of the store.

Raye looked over to a very small shop and saw a middle-aged man slowly sweeping the floor with a broom. Raye nodded his head.

"Yes, I see him," he said with a sigh. This is ridiculous, he thought.

"Good. He will die in 40 seconds, as proof that I am Kira."  
Raye eyes widened. _'This stranger must be kidding, there's no way he could do that, unless...'_

40 seconds passed and the man at the store suddenly stopped sweeping and began to shake. He grabbed at his chest dramatically and let go of the broom, falling to his knees. The man let out a few chocked and garbled cries of pain before he dropped to the floor dead.

"That man committed rape four times in his life. The police didn't find any proof and the victims were afraid that he would go after their family if they went to court. So the NPA had no choice to let him go." The man that Raye now knew was Kira said in a calm and careless matter, even though he had just killed a man.

The citizens of Japan gathered around the lifeless body, with hands over their mouths.

"Oh my God! Someone call the police!" a man shouted while others screamed and parents covered the eyes of their children.

"Need any more proof that I'm Kira?"

"NO! Don't kill any one else!" Raye said panicking.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me. If you refuse to do this I will have to kill you and your loved ones, understand?" Kira's cold voice whispered into his ears as Raye started to panic.

_'Naomi!'_

"I need you to catch the 12pm subway. When you get on the train, sit in the corner seat. The rack above you will have a yellow envelope on it. Grab the envelope and take out the transceiver inside and put it on so I can talk to you and you will be able to talk to me. If you do every thing I say, I promise that you and your family will not be touched." Kira said.

Raye nodded his head once more, unable to put Naomi in danger.

**12 pm Tokyo Subway**

Raye walked into the subway against his will, alone. The subway doors closed behind him and everyone took a seat.

As expected Raye saw the envelope above the corner seat and sat down after grabbing it. He opened it carefully and like Kira said before, he found a small transceiver inside the envelope along with paper and a pen. He put the ear piece in his ear.

"I'm on the 12pm subway." Raye said quietly as the train began to move forward with a jerk.

"Good. Now, I want you to write the names of the 12 FBI agents down in order on the paper inside of the envelope," Kira's cynic voice replied.

"But I don't know any of them. I just know one person. We have four teams and even some agents are a secret to others." Raye said.

"You can use your cell to call that FBI agency to email you the file, I'm sure they have it. Put the cell close to the transceiver so I can hear it. If I hear anything other than the information of the file, I'll kill you and your loved ones." Kira said in a low and threatening tone.

Raye pulled out his laptop from his suit case and his cell from his pocket and dialed his friend's number.

"_Hello, Agent Belle here."_

"Belle, this is Penber."

"_Oh Hey Penber-"  
_  
"Listen, do you have the file about the 12 FBI agents?"

"_Yes, why do you ask?"_

"I need you to send me the file by email."

"_Okay Penber. Why do you-"_

"Bye,"

Raye hung up the cell and started up his computer sadly. He didn't like being rude to his friend but with the situation as it was... His thoughts were interrupted by the _PING_ of a new email on his computer.

"I have the file," Raye said sadly.

"Good. I want you to write each of their names down in order and get off the subway on the second stop."

_'Kira can't kill without a face. This can't hurt without a face.' _Raye chanted in his head, looking at the photograph of the FBI agents as he wrote down their finished writing in around ten minutes.

"I'm finished." Raye said, cracking his knuckles and putting away his computer.

"Put the transceiver and the paper back in the envelope and put it above you once more and exit the train. Make sure that you act like you've forgotten it."

Raye did what he was told and exited at the second stop, 'forgetting' the envelope behind him.

Naomi, unknown to him, was on the same subway. She exited a few seconds later, seeing him and dashing to catch up to him.

_'What is he doing here?'_ she thought. _'He's supposed to be at work!'_

"RAYE!" She cried angrily, frustrated that he had lied to her.

Raye looked around when he heard his name called. A look of bewilderment on his face, when he saw Naomi, he became panicked again.

_'What's she doing here?'_

He took a step towards her then stopped, a large thumping sound echoing through his head. Raye grabbed at his suddenly pained chest and fell to the ground, suffering from a heart attack. He looked behind him into the train and saw a boy throw his hood back over his head, holding the envelope in his hands and a pen raised over the paper.

_'LIGHT YAGAMI!?' _

Light grinned evilly as the trains doors shut, cutting off Raye's view of him. He reached after the train as Naomi screamed.

"NO...RAYE!" Naomi rushed to her beloved fiancée with tears in her eyes. "RAAAAAAYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

**Please review! This chapter made me cry really, I really don't want Raye to died, but that's the main goal so far into the story. Now that goal is finished, onto the next one, lol. Mello, Matt, and Near makes an entrance next chapter. I just hope that I got Mello's temper right, lol. It really did make me laugh while writing his part, lol. Remember to vote on my profile if you want, lol. **

**Next Chapter: 1/2/04: Effort**

_Will Mello finally be able to be number one instead of Near?_


	6. Effort

**"Esoteric"**

**Here is chapter five of the story, sorry it took long to update. I do not own Deathnote or Naruto. I just own the plot and the ocs. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Five: 1/1/04: Effort**

**-x-x-x-**

**Wammy's Orphanage England**

**A Week and a Half ago**

"Hey Mello, want to play tag with us?" Matt called from outside. Mello turned to the open doorway by the library, a large stack of books in his arms. He shook his head and turned back to the table.

"No, not this time," He said.

"Aww! Why not?" Matt whined. Mello, annoyed, snarled before glaring at Matt.

"Because I have better things to do than mess around with idiots like you, that's why!" Mello yelled back. He stalked off towards his room with the huge stack of books still in his hands.

_'This time, I will surpass Near.'_At the thought of Near, Mello's expression became sour and he scowled as he turned the corner to the dorms. He froze at the head of the corridor before clearing his face of emotion and stalking passed the white haired and black eyed boy playing with his action figures.

The smaller boy gazed curiously at the taller blond boy as he passed him before turning back to his toys. _'__Why didn't he insult me or something?'_

Once Mello reached his room, he began to study the hardest he ever had. The only time he stopped was to glare out the window at the blissfully happy kids play tag with Matt.

**A Week Later: 1/1/04**

"Hey Mello, did you hear the news?!" Matt, Mello's best friend asked. Mello rolls his eyes.

"What news?"

"Maybe I should go get some more chocolate..." Matt said unsure now. _Bad news, _Mello thought with a sigh.

"Tell me the news, now." Mello demanded. Matt took a few steps back, afraid of Mello's raging temper.

"Well the results from the test we took last week is now in and its now hangs up in the mass hall of the orphanage-"

Matt began to babble, trying to distract Mello from his earlier question. But Mello wasn't going to have it. He scowled and cut Matt off.

"Damn it, Matt, just tell me the damn news and quit stalling!"

"Fine, fine. You're in... third place this time." Matt said quietly, bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming. Mello's chocolate bar fell from his hand and hit the carpeted floor of his bed room.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?'_ Mello screamed in his head.

"And you're just going to act calm! Do you notice that you are in fourth place!?" Mello spat at Matt. He wanted to find this bastard and beat the crap out of him.

"I really-" Matt started.

"WHERE IS THAT UNLUCKY BASTARD!?" Mello screamed into Matt's face.

"I-in the mass hall with N-Near," Matt stuttered nervously.

_'Of course__, Near...'_ He had to do something about it.

Mello ran full speed out of his bedroom, flew down a few stair cases and then finally reached the mass hall where almost everyone in the orphanage was gathered around a huge board. He saw Near, like always, surround by about ten people that were spewing words of congrats and saying how smart he is.

_'Near is still placed in number one!_ _That unlucky bastard didn't even score number one. The lucky bastard stole _my _spot!'_

"Thanks...I guess." Near said in a low whisper to the group of people around him, he didn't feel comfortable with this many people around him.

"Hey look! Mello is here!" a girl with two brown ponytails in her hair called out, pointing in the fuming boy's direction.

"Let's get out before he does something nuts. Did you notice that he scored lower than he did on his last test?" a boy whispered to the girl.

"I agree, let's get away." The couple left the mass hall quietly, the girl waved shyly at Near before turning back to the boy.

Mello took a look at the brown board, searching for the bastard's name.

**1... Near**

**2. Evan**

**3. Mello**

**4. Matt**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**56. Mina**

"Which one of you punks are Evan!?" Mello bellowed out savagely, causing several people to flinch and back away. A

boy with black curly hair took a step forward, not afraid of Mello's dangerous aura or behavior.

"I am." The boy said evenly, holding Mello's furious gaze with a wary look of his own. Another girl came forward and tugged on Evan's arm.

"Evan-niisan...we should go. I heard that Mello-san has a very short temper when it comes to test results." The girl whispered, timidly.

"He's staying here!" Mello shouted to the young girl, who flinched and stepped back behind an annoyed Evan. Mello marched towards the two angrily.

"That's no way to treat a girl, especially when you're just angry about your test results! It's not our problem that you're just retarded." Evan said, disgusted at Mello's behavior towards his sister.

Mello threw a punch at Evan, blinded with rage. _'How dare he call me a retard!'_

The girl, Mina, screamed loudly at suddenly being pushed to the ground by Evan, who tried to keep both of them safe from any damage Mello tried to inflict upon them. The children circled around Mello, Evan and Mina, chanting for them to fight.

"N-No! Please don't fight!" Mina said loudly, stepping between Mello and Evan.

"Stay out of it, wench! No wonder you placed 56!" Mello shouted at the poor girl. He pushed Mina to the side, roughly, and turned to face Evan, only to receive a surprise punch to the face. Mello went down from the impact of the punch.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my sister alone, Mello?" Evan spat onto the fallen boy's face. Mello roared and was about to dive after the smaller boy when Matt fell to his knees, having torn through the crown to get to Mello.

"MELLOOO! HERE! TAKE SOME CHOCOLATE!" Matt said out of breath, tossing Mello a bar of chocolate so he would calm down.

"Don't worry about that punk, Mello. You're _way _smarter than him." Matt said, trying to get Mello to cool down. Mello grabbed the chocolate bar from the place it landed and took a huge bite from his chocolate bar through the wrapper as Evan turned his back to the elder boy to help his sister up from the floor softly.

"That's not even his _real _sister." Mello sneered, chomping off another corner off his chocolate bar as he stood up and beckoned Matt to follow him. Matt gave him a confused look as Mello forced his way through the thinning crowd.

"Look between the two Matt, they don't even look a like. Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'll show him and Near up one day. Just watch." Mello said eating the rest of his chocolate bar in one bite.

**A Week Later**

Mello let out a huge laugh in the mass hall. Of course he was not first, that spot was once again Near's, but Mello had once again regained his spot in second place.

"I knew that bastard was stupid." Mello said, thinking of Evan. Matt patted Mello's back softly, a game boy in his hands.

"Welcome back buddy." Matt said jokingly. Mello took out a small chocolate piece from his pocket and took a bite.

"I wonder where that loser is anyway..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Please review! :D Anyway I would like to thank my beta readers for putting much effort into Beta this. I'm also thankful, for all of you readers. Who had review, fave or alert this story. If you didn't do any of the following, I'm still thank you for reading at least :D**

**Next Chapter: 1/2/04: Misa Misa**

_Sakura-chan meets a famous model, but not in a way that you all expected._


	7. Misa Misa

**"Esoteric"**

_**Hey everyone here is chapter Six of the story. Sorry for the late update, I been busy all week with my final project for English class. Its a 200 point grade and its due in one month. Meaning if I fail this project I fail my English class,lol. anyway don't worry about that, I have 1/3 done. Anyway I do not own Death Note or Naruto in anyway. I just own the plot and my ocs.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Six: 1/2/04: Misa Misa**

**-x-x-x-**

**Tokyo Japan 1/2/04 at the Hotel**

The door to Sakura's room opened widely, and L walked in, hunched forward and his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He looked blankly at Sakura without a greeting or a word. Sakura blinked at his rudeness on how he just entered her room without knocking, again, but she let it slide. After all, that's the Ryuzaki she knew and loved. Sakura hopped off of the sofa and tackled L into a huge hug. Sakura hadn't seen anyone for days and wanted to get out. She wanted to see the new world that she was in.

"Ryuzaki-kun!"

L's face began to take on a peculiar shade of red mixed with blue from lack of air as Sakura, accidently, squeezed him a little too tightly.

"H-Haruno-san, I can't breathe." L said, almost choking. Sakura blushed and loosened her hold on L. His face lost its shade of blue, but the small pink blush remained.

"S-sorry, Ryuzaki-k-kun." Sakura stuttered quietly, feeling like Hinata, letting go of her friend and stepping back.

"It's alright, Haruno-san." L replied, turning his head away and trying to ignore how cute she was.

"Ryuzaki-kun, I been wondering... Can I go out today?" Sakura asked innocently with her best goo-goo eyes that even got her a peek at Kakashi's face.

"No, out of the question," L snapped. Sakura frowned to herself. _'This is so unlike L.'_

"Pretty please with a cherry on top, Ryuzaki-kun?" Sakura said with a pout on her lips. L's face turned a dark red at her expression and he immediately turned all the way around.

"S-still no, maybe tomorrow." L said sternly. Sakura, angry, put a sour look on her face and growled. _'How dare he make us a prisoner in our own room!!'_ Inner Sakura screamed. _'To Hell with this_,_'_ Outer Sakura agreed. _'I can sneak out on my own without him noticing I'm gone, my chakra's back and there's no way he can keep a professional kunoichi like me in here.'_

Just this morning Watari had finally given Sakura her own clothes back and she was happy wearing them again, but she wondered where her head band went.

"Fine, get out." Sakura said, curtly.

"What?" L asked, turning his head around and blinking in surprise when he saw Sakura's murderous expression.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!" Inner Sakura shouted out angry from Sakura's mouth. L jumped and darted out of the door fast as he could. Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do to that again," she hissed to her Inner Self.

_'Sorry, its just he pisses me off! That bastard! Keeping us caged up! We can totally escape with a simple Gen-Jutsu and trick the camera and L,'_ Inner Sakura said to her outer self.

"Your right," Sakura whispered, turning from the door and performing a few hands signs.

~.~

"You can't blame the poor girl! She's been locked up in her room for days without knowing what's going outside." Matsuda said to Aizawa after watching Sakura's outburst at L on the monitor. A few minutes ago, L had suggested for them to meet Sakura. He left to go get her, but now he came back empty handed.

"Having girl problems, are we Ryuzaki?" A voice said from the computers, as L took his seat in front of the monitor. He sat hunched over, as usual and gazed at Light through the corner if his eye.

"That's something Kira would have said, Light-kun." L responded, switching gaze to Sakura's room monitor. Tension surrounded both L and Light.

"Ryuzaki, how many times am I going to say that I'm not Kira?" Light said, annoyed. L chewed on the tip of his thumb.

"My son can't be Kira," Mr. Yagami said angrily, standing up out of his chair and glaring at L.

"You misunderstood me, I said that's something Kira would say, not that you were Kira," L said with a smirk on his face. Score one to L and zero for Kira(AKA Light)

_'Damn it!' _Light hissed in his mind, almost falling backwards out of his chair. _'L is cleverer than I thought...'_

"Either way, we will be moving to another location within a few days. I had a 12 story building remodeled, just for the case. It must be finished by now." L said, typing something on the computer at this time. An image of the 12 story building popped up and the whole task force gasped in surprise.

"Two helicopters on top and a high tech security system in doors. Each of you is welcome to live here. Haruno-san will have her own floor. That would make her happy." L said, adding the last sentence quietly, warily gazing at the fuming and pacing Sakura on the screen.

"Wow! I never knew that you were this rich, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda gasped.

"Like I said to you all before, I will do anything to solve this case." L said. He pressed a button that connected to the speaker in Sakura's room. He placed the microphone to his mouth as everyone looked to the monitors flinching when they saw a raging Sakura pace back and fourth in her room.

"Haruno-san?"

"What?!" came Sakura's sharp reply.

"Wow, she's still really mad." Matsuda said.

"Shut up, Matsuda." Aizawa scolded.

"O-okay sorry..."

"Seeing that I can't reach your room again, I merely wanted to inform you that we are moving to a new location in a few days." L said cutting off the communication right after, not wanting to hear her annoyed reply.

Everyone in the task force flinched and looked around nervously at the sound of a huge bang and crash.

"RYUZAKIIIIIIIIIII!! YOUR WORSE THAN FUCKING TSUNADE-SAMA AND THE REST OF TEAM 7 COMBINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ryuzaki, you really should have let her out." Light said, rubbing his sore eardrums.

**~.~**

Sakura looked around, surprised at her surroundings. This was nothing like her village at all. The people were dressed very strangely and she didn't feel any ninja's chakra at all, only regular citizen energy. Sakura walked around a few stores, only window shopping when she realized that she didn't have any money. A few cars passed her up, beeping the horn as they passed, shocking her. It took Sakura a few more minutes to calm herself after being freaked out by the large machines that, thankfully, didn't harm her.

_'I'm smart! I can handle this!'_ Sakura encouraged herself while continuing on.

_WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO WHEN YOU NEED HIM????_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Misa Misa is very happy to meet her fans!" A blond haired and bubbly girl shouted out, not too far from her. Sakura blinked when she saw a huge crowd circle the blond hair girl.

"Misa-Misa! I love your work!" screamed one boy. The girl smiled brightly, reminding Sakura of Naruto's big cheesy 'I-can-do-it' smile.

"Misa Misa is glad that her fans are happy too." The girl Misa said brightly, waving at everyone.

Sakura stop in her tracks and watched the girl greet her fans brightly by the park. Sakura eyes caught a hold of someone, sensing a murderous intent. A man in the back of the crowd took out a pistol from his pocket slowly, trying to be unnoticed. Sakura eyes widened, knowing full well what the object could do. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he held the pistol in front of him.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN AND DON'T MOVE! I HAVE A GUN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" The man shouted. The citizens gasped, shocked at the man actions and kept still, falling to the ground whimpering. Misa's eyes widened at the sight before her as the man pushed through the still crowd with the pistol in his hands.

"Move out of the way!" He bellowed, pulling the trigger of his pistol while aiming at a crying citizen.

Sakura staggered back, covering her eyes at the sound of the blood-curdling screamed the loud shot of the pistol. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes, seeing the blood splatter and Misa's anguished face.

"NOW I WANT MISA-MISA TO COME WITH ME! IF ANY OF YOU DISOBEY MY WISHES YOU ALL ARE DEAD!" The man laughed as his victim lay still and lifeless.

"Damn you! Stop this at once!" Sakura shouted, running towards the armed man. Everyone gasped and a few shouted at her to stay back since the police weren't at the scene yet.

"Don't pull that trigger or else!" Sakura called out as she hurried towards the murder with a defiant look on her face.

"S-STAY BACK! MISA-MISA IS NOT WORTH ANOTHER LIFE OVER!" Misa screamed with tears in her eyes. She walked to the murder defeated and scared. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. The murder smirked as he grabbed Misa's arm tightly, pulling her close.

"Listen to the girl, wench, and stay back before I put a nice hole in that pretty little dyed head of yours." The murder said with a touch of malice in his voice. Misa whimpered at the tight grip the man had on her and looked pleadingly at the rosette heading towards them.

_'Stupid girl!'_

Sakura clenched her teeth, she could handle this idiot easy. She was a ninja of course, but she had to be careful or she'd lose control of the genjitsu in place at the hotel.

Sakura closes her eyes angrily as words spun through her head.

_'Another crime..._

_Another life wasted...'_

"If you hurt any one else, I'll make sure your life ends here!" Sakura shouted, preparing to fight. She kept on walking towards the murderer, who pushed Misa's body in front of him, using her as a shield.

_'Low life' _Inner Sakura sneered_. 'Like that'll do him any good.'_

The man pointed the pistol at Sakura.

_BANG!_

"OH MY GOD!"

"IS SHE DEAD!?"

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

As the man pulled the trigger, Sakura activated her chakra-enhanced shoes and flitted back and forth until she was directly behind the idiot. She slapped the gun out of his hands, causing him to spin around and kicked him in the stomach. He let go of Misa out of pain, and leaned forward holding his stomach.

Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him off the ground as citizens watched, surprised at the girl's courage and strength.

"Doing a crime is one thing, but taking the life of a person is unforgiveable." Sakura hissed at the man before slamming him against ground below her. He moaned and rolled over onto one side, pulling himself into a feeble position before passing out.

Misa tackled Sakura in a hug from behind and pressed her face into Sakura's back.

"Misa Misa is very thankful that you saved everyone's and her life." Misa sobbed.

Sakura smiled as her temper cooled. This girl really did remind her of Naruto. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her and she'd even give her life to save the people around her.

"Your welcome, Misa-san." Sakura said warmly. The girl let go of Sakura, a sad smile on her face.

"Misa Misa would like to thank you. Can Misa Misa be your friend?" Misa asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Yeah I would like that." Sakura smiled, laughing at Misa's face. She had gained her first _real_ friend in this strange world.

The crowd around them clapped their hands at Misa and Sakura's heroics, breaking up when the sounds of police sirens filled the air.

"I think we should go now, Misa-chan." Sakura said, grabbing a hold of Misa's hand. She made a dash out of the area like all the citizens had, dragging a tired Misa behind her.

"Misa-Misa needs to get back to the mall for a photo shoot or Misa-Misa's manger will be mad at her." Misa said gasping for breath.

_'Crap...'_ Sakura thought, waving goodbye as she activated her shoes again so she could get back to the hotel as fast as possible. _'I let go of the genjitsu!!'_

**~.~**

**"**Where the hell is she!?" Aizawa voice echoed through the hotel. He and Matsuda had checked the monitors and then went to go meet Sakura, as L had ordered. Only, when they got there, she was gone!

"How could she escape!?" Matsuda asked curiously, running after a panicked Aizawa. They both ran until they reached the monitoring room, startling Light, L, Mr. Yagami, Ukita and Mogi.

"RYUZAKI-SAN, HARUNO-SAN IS MISSING!" Matsuda breathed out heavily as Aizawa tried to catch his breath. L's eyes widened as he jumped out of his chair.

"Are you sure?!?"

**TBC**

**Should I bring back Evan and Mina into the story? I'm suppose to do this chapter in two parts really, but then decided to fit it in one chapter. I'm thinking of writing longer chapters...anyway I would like to thank my beta readers for doing an awesome job :D Thanks! and I would like to thank you all too. This chapter is my favorite so far from the other chapters, cuz I'm trying to get Misa and other people personailty just right.**

**Next Chapter: 1/2/04: To Stop A Death**

_Sakura-chan, tries to stop a death that the Death Note had cause._


	8. To Stop Death

**"Esoteric"**

_**Welcome to Chapter seven of the story everyone! I'm very happy on how this chapter turned out at the end. When writing this one I really did cried again, and I just couldn't finish another person off like the manga intended too.**_

_**I never wrote a chapter longer than 2000 words and seven pages before until I writing this story and planning, lol.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Seven: 1/2/04: To Stop Death**

**-x-x-x-**

**Tokyo**** Japan 1/2/04 at the NPA**

A woman with long raven hair, onyx eyes, and a strong disposition stood in front of the NPA building. She clenched her hands into fists as she stared defiantly at the building before her. Today she would demand to see L or anyone that worked for him that could speak to him directly for her and tell them the information she had found about Kira. She wanted Kira to be caught, handcuffed and put behind bars immensely. She couldn't stand the thought of him still on the loose, but she didn't believe in the death penalty either.

_'For Raye,'_ the woman thought to herself and with a little bit more will power, she pushed open the double doors and walked into the building. Not many people were in the halls anyway, only a dark brown haired man sitting behind the desk doing paper work was visible. She approached the man, intending to get straight to the point. She was not the person just beat around the bush anymore. The man's name was Dai...at least, that's what the name tag said.

He looked up from his work, saw the raven hair woman and inwardly groaned. He forced a smile upon his face before speaking. "May I help you, Miss?" He asks with little emotion in his voice.

"I need to see one of the people that work on the Kira case." The woman said. Dai looked shock, but of course he couldn't let any stranger meet them just like this.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but they are all in a meeting." Dai said. The woman felt the need to slam her fist on the desk. She came so far and she would not be stopped like this.

"That's impossible, I made an appointment yesterday." The woman snapped as a boy with reddish brown hair ran up beside her. He leaned over the desk and waited patiently for her to finish. Dai rolled his eyes and the woman found her restraining herself from slapping the boy silly.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not the one who arranged the meeting." Dai said impatiently. He turned to the boy without listening to the woman's reply and brightened up.

"Hey Light-kun." Dai said with a pleasant smile that made the woman seethe. The red-brown haired boy snapped out of his day dreaming and blinked at Dai.

"Oh hey. Uh, hi" Light said.

"Do you remember me?" Dai asked curiously. Light looked annoyed at this small talk but he kept his cool nonetheless.

"Sorry, I don't remember you. There are too many people I see on this swift." Light replied. "Oh I see."

"I need to file a missing person report." Light said. Dai took out a piece of paper and a pen. The woman beside Light looked angry that she was being ignored.

"How long has the person been being missing?"

"For two hours-"

"Light-kun, you can only file a report if that person is missing for 48 hours-"

"I know, but it's under L's orders." Light said.

"Oh if that's the case, please give me that person's information."

_'L!'_ The name ran alarm bells in the woman's head. She worked for L in the BB murder Cases a few years back, but she didn't see his face at all during the entire case, or so she had believed.

_'Can this boy possible know L?' _she wondered, gazing at the boy curiously.

"Her name is Maemi Haruno. She has short pink hair and bright jade green eyes, around 5'4 ft tall. She is slim and she wears strange clothes. We have this photograph of her, but it's not accurate. This was taken when she was probably two or three years younger, possibly more." Light said, handing Dai the photograph as he scribbled down notes.

"Is that all Light-kun?"

"Yes that's all, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, Light-kun. Have a nice day."

"You too,"

Light turned to leave but was stopped when the woman grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. He faced the raven haired woman with a surprised look.

"I-I heard that you work under L." The woman said nervously, letting go of his arm.

"That is correct." Light lied. He didn't work under L at all, he was suspected of being Kira. The file he just reported was not really L's orders, L had simply told him to look for the Sakura girl and find her.

The woman expression brightened and Light inwardly grinned. The woman was much too trusting.

"That's great! I have information about Kira I need to tell him." She said. At the word Kira the video cameras that the police installed zoomed in on them automatically. It gave Light the creeps really, and he suppressed a shudder as he smiled at the woman.

"Let's take a walk and talk about this somewhere else where no one can over hear us." Light said, guiding her towards the door.

"That's a good idea." The woman agreed with a smile. They both walked out of the building and walked down the sidewalk in no particular direction.

"I could tell L directly the information. It would be much easier than filing out a paper or whatever." Light offered.

"Well...A few days ago my fiancé Raye Penber-"

_'RAYE PENBER!?' _An image of said FBI agent popped into his head.

"- was killed before my eyes on the Tokyo Subway." The woman said sadly. Light nodded his head as he vaguely remembered the day at the station when he killed the man.

_"NO....RAYE!" the woman rushed to her beloved fiancée with tears in her eyes. "RAAAAAAYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"I believe that was Kira's work. I hate Kira with all my heart for what he did to me, and I know who Kira is! Well, I know that whomever Raye was watching is most likely Kira." The woman said with a bitter tone. Light was shocked at this woman's skill and how much she had figured out. If he let her live, he was putting himself at a huge risk of being discovered by L. He'd just have to kill her off, and have the information die with her. He could easily over power her, because she was a woman, but that was a stupid way to handle this. He could be locked up for murder. Light took out a piece of note book paper, ignoring the laughing Shinigami above him and dug around in his pocket before producing a pencil.

**_(This is where the evil music cues in)_**

"I will not rest until Kira is put in his proper place." The former FBI agent said hatefully.

"I understand your pain Miss, but I need your info for me to deliver L this kind of information. You must understand that L needs your basic information to get back in touch with you." Light said almost desperately. The woman smiled and started to dig around in her purse. Light grinned evilly, ducking his face so she wouldn't see. She was playing right into his hands.

"Of course, my name is Naomi Misora, age 25. Japanese is my native language and country." She said, handing Light her driver's license. Light nearly cackled with glee.

_'Fool! This is too easy.'_

Light glanced at Naomi's driving license before deciding her fate.

**Misora, Naomi**

**Suicide:**

**At 1:25pm today she will contemplate suicide because of her beloved fiancé's death. She thinks of away to kill herself so no one could discover her body. Within an hour her plan will be put in action and she will kill herself without fail.**

Light put away the pen and looked at his watch.

40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30...

"I'll make sure that this information will get straight to L, Misora-san."

"Thank you," Naomi smiled warmly until her face froze and a look of horror replaced the smile. She hung her head down so that Light couldn't see her face.

"Misora-san, are you okay?" Light asked with fake concern.

_'Excellent! Success!'_

"..Yes, I'm fine...thank you for your help...I must be going now." Naomi said quietly, turning slowly and walking away uncertainly and shaking.

"Okay, take care!" Light called out with a smirk on his face as he watched the woman's retreating back.

Light grinned at the sweet taste of victory.

**_(Evil Music Ends)_**

**1/2/04 With Sakura**

Haruno Sakura couldn't believe it. She had completely lost control of her genjitsu and she was sure that they would be looking for her by now.

Sakura's pacing turned into a walk, as it often did back at home. She walked passed a church and she felt very powerful dark energy at work within the area. The Church looked about a couple hundred years old and abandoned. No one would have gone in there anymore. The grass was like five feet tall and the walls looked like they would collapse any second now. That Church had drawn Sakura, and she wanted to know why.

Sakura walked inside the dark church uneasily. Why was she in here anyway?

"Oh yeah, because of some stupid feeling I got," she groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

A swift movement caught her eyes. A woman with raven hair took out a pistol from her pocket in the corner of the Church.

She gripped onto it tightly with tears in her dark eyes.

_'That's the woman that had my shuriken the first time I came into this word,' _Sakura realized._ 'What is she doing in a place like this...No she can't be thinking of suicide!' _Sakura feared.

The woman shakily pointed the pistol at her head. "At least I can be with Raye again," she whispered

Sakura heart raced fast. She _was_ thinking of suicide!

"No!" Sakura shouted, dashing across the way and slapping the gun out of the woman's hands before she could shot. The pistol flew across the floor before sliding right off the platform. The woman looked up at Sakura, fear, sadness and insanity in her eyes.

Sakura put her hands on the woman's shoulders and shook her.

"Please don't do that again, please." Sakura begged the woman. This was not the woman she saw the first day, Sakura noticed. The woman she saw the first day was strong.

The one she saw now was broken nearly beyond repair.

"Let me die! You have no concern about my well being! I don't want to live a life without Raye! Do you understand? I don't even know you! Kira took him away from me!! I want to be with him again! LET ME DIE AND BE WITH RAYE-"

**_-SLAP!-_**

Sakura slapped the woman's cheek, desperate to calm her down. Sakura remembered the man that with the woman on the first day. He must have been Raye. The woman shut up and looked up at Sakura in surprise at the sight of tears in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"Listen to me, if you kill your self here your letting Kira win! Raye wouldn't want you to throw your own life away. He'd want you to move on and live a happy life! Please don't let Raye's death be for nothing!" Sakura sobbed, hugging the woman.

The woman just sat still, seeming that she had no hope at all.

_'Naomi-chan...The girl is right. Please don't do this to yourself. Find someone else and move on in your life. I don't want you to be unhappy. It was my fault that I died. The reason I died was to protect you from Kira. Just forget about me and move on. Find comfort in something else.'_

Naomi blinked at her fiancé's voice in her mind.

_'Raye, I-Is that you?!'_

_'I love you, Naomi-chan...'_

Naomi let out a few tears and hugged Sakura back.

"What was I thinking!? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Raye! I love you too!"

"Miss...Raye-san will never leave you. I'm sure he'd forgive you if you moved on. Raye will always be in your heart, forever." Sakura said, letting go of the woman to gaze into her face with a sad smile

"Thank you." Naomi said, letting the tears run down her face.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura said, with a smile. Naomi smiled sadly in return. Her eyes were red from crying and she rubbed them to un-blur her vision and try to get a better look at this strangely familiar girl.

"Misora Naomi."

Sakura felt something thump in her chest and for a moment, her chakra tunnels flare out in size before shrinking back to normal. She raised her hand to her face and blinked when she realized that her chakra stores had just dropped 4 levels.

_'What-What's happening to me?!?!'_

**TBC**

**First Review Replies **

**Freaked Out Angel: **

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and I will update very soon. Maybe within the next three-four days when the next chapter comes out. _

**Saphire Moon Maiden:**

_Thank you :D_

**BELIEVEIT123:**

_Thanks, I glad that you like the chapter._

**XxxDeadlypinkxxx**:

_Well I thought of the pairing randomly really. I'm sure other people thought of this too. Thanks for the kind words. :P_

**Miss Chocolat:**

_lol yeah silly Sakura, letting go of her Gen Jutsu that easy. Lol hopefully in the future she would do better. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**I'm-Akemi-chan:**

_I wonder what L would do now a few days ago, but now I know something awesome he would do now. LOL next chapter Sakura and Light would be both in trouble, Sakura for the accident and Light for going to the police. Read next chapter to find out lol._

**Laruna luna:  
**_lol I feel loved, and I'm glad that you read this and liked it. If you don't know any Death Note characters you can looked them up on google or on wiki then._

**Vesper chan:**

_yay! Anyway I feel that Sakura is doing too much in this short amount of time..maybe I slow down a bit but that means the chapters wouldn't be that long anymore..._

**Please review! :D**

**Note: I would like to give a big thanks to my beta readers :P**

**Next Chapter: 1/5/04: Punishment**

_Light and Sakura is still punished after a few days after the little accident. Ryuzaki keeps a close eye on the two of them. Well you can say he had too, because he is connected to one of them by the arm._


	9. Thank You Note

**"Esoteric"**

**Thank You Note/Esoteric News**

_Hey everyone! Anyway I would like to take this space to tell everyone thank you for the reviews, alerts or the favorites. I'm really thankful for it. Its the only encouragement I have to still writing chapters in and out. Thanks for reading too. :D_

_I'm also using this space for any news of this story at any given time. _

_This story would have huge turn of events._

_Matt, Vida and Naomi will have A HUGE role in the story, I already planning on speed chases for Matt LOL. _

_Itachi, Kakashi and Ino will also have a huge role, seeing that Itachi is the reason for knocking Sakura into a new world and have her body stayed in the Naruto world (have you notice?)_

_huh I'm trying to keep this without any spoilors in later chapters X-X lol. _

_Have a nice day or night. lol_

_-FDS_

**Edit: 6/7/09**


	10. Punishment

**Esoteric"**

**_Here is the next Chapter of the story. I do not own Naruto or Death note. I just own the plot and my ocs. _**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Eight: 1/5/04: ****Punishment**

* * *

**Tokyo** **Japan 1/5/04 at the ****Task Force**** New HQ**

"Ryuzaki-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Tell me again, why the hell am I handcuffed to your arm?" Sakura growled in evening.

"Because I can't trust you alone again Haruno-san," L said calmly. He took a nibble out of his chocolate cake, evading Sakura's sturdy gaze. Sakura huffed and folded her arms, sprawled back onto her chair and shaking the chain irritably. Why was she being punished? She stopped Naomi from taking her own life for Kami's sake!

Thinking about Naomi reminded Sakura of the day the other woman came to the hotel and demanded a position in the Task Force. Out of custom, Sakura was studying everyone's expression and was slightly concerned when she saw shock evident on Light's face. A few days later, Naomi was accepted into the Task Force by L. Sakura felt a diminutive wave of envy at the remembrance but immediately shook it off as fast as it came up.

The advantage of getting into trouble was that Light got in trouble as well. Sakura didn't care for him from the instant she met him and was glad that she wasn't alone on L's punishment list. Turns out that L didn't want anyone to know about Sakura yet, so he placed extra surveillance in Light's room for defying his orders. L tugged the arm of the handcuff forward to press a button on the computer keyboard.

"B-but Ryuzaki-san, isn't this going a little too far?" Sakura muttered.

'What if I need to use the bathroom?'_ s_he shrieked in her thoughts.

**_'Hell yeah! We get to see his-' _**Sakura instantly interrupted her Inner by bounding, gagging and shoving Inner Sakura into the deepest recesses of her mind before returning to worry about the circumstances.

"Ryuzaki-san _please_," she gently pleaded. These thoughts had brought a heavy blush onto Sakura's face, and she felt extremely awkward and dirty.

"Would you feel better if I do the same to Light-kun?" Ryuzaki said sarcastically, continuing to tap away at the computer keys.

"WHAT!" Light shouted from the computers beside the pair, scattering papers and such everywhere. An evil smirk implanted itself onto Sakura's face, easily replacing the blush.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would. It would make me feel _much_ better." Sakura replied with a tilt of her head and hurled an evil smirk in Light's direction. His hazel eyes widened, and he connected his flat hands to his forehead, try his best to ignoring the cackling Ryuk behind him..

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He moaned. L turned in his chair, his face serious as he chewed on his thumb. Sakura felt the chain tug and moved closer to L's warm body so the chain wouldn't tighten anymore.

"You see Light-kun, I take opinions and suggestions seriously, and I think this would be a great way to prove whether or not you are Kira." The messy haired L ordered, "Matsuda-san, would you please go get the extra handcuffs from the storage room?" Matsuda excitedly bowed his head from his desk before standing and bowing once more.

"Yes sir!" He rushed off towards the next room, happy that he could finally be of assistants for L. He returned with the next set of handcuffs fastened by an even longer shackle. Ryuzaki exchanged the longer chained one with his and Sakura's and attached the shorter one to Light to connected them all together..

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Yagami furiously bellowed when he came into the room, only to see his son and the strange pink-haired girl connected to L by handcuffs.

"Mr. Yagami, your son had betrayed my trust by reporting to the police. This is the only method for me to trust him again and prove that he is not Kira." L explained, not taking his big onyx eyes off of the screen. Light's father forced himself to nod his head in agreement, causing his son to feel anger and shoot up from his seat.

"Dad! You would let him do this to me! And her! That evil little-" Light was beginning to rant before his father cut him off with his own shouts.

"Light, start being responsible! This is the only way to prove to Ryuzaki-san that you're not Kira and to regain his trust. So be quiet and go along with it.." Mr. Yagami glared at his son as his face turned from defiance to a look of defeat and plopped down into a desk chair across the room.

"Feel better Haruno-san?" L asked the zoned female beside him, ignoring the exchange between the father and son.

"Huh? Oh, I feel much better Ryuzaki-kun." Sakura confirmed with a smile. Without really knowing why, she leaned over and placed a quick peck on L's cheek before turning back to face her books again. L froze, momentarily forgetting his work, as he felt a blush appear on the back of his neck. He slouched even more to hide the blush and tried to keep his hormones in check.

Sakura tried to get absorbed back into the book, but to only read the same line in her novel over and over again. Why did she do that? Oh Kami! She must be going mental! She heard the chain move but didn't feel anything so she guessed it was coming from Light's side. Sakura turned her head to confirm her prediction. She saw him make a dismayed face and scowl at her.

"Will you two get a room?" Light whined. He was nauseated from seeing the miniscule affection that Sakura had shown to Ryuzaki. Sakura face burned up and felt the same anger she usually felt toward Sai's rude remarks and jumped out of her chair.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SA-YAGAMI!" Sakura screamed, nearly mistaking Light for the ignorant replacement for Sasuke on her team. L literally flew out of his chair as Sakura lunged towards the shocked Light. She smacked him over the top of his head with her chakra-drawn fist and caused Light's head to impact the desk with a noisy bang.

"Damn it Haruno, are you PMS-ing?" Light growled out loud, raising his head from the desk. His nose was bleeding and a large crevice could be seen on the desk's wooden surface. Light also winced at the feel of the pain on the side of his face, guessing that it was badly bruised.

"WHAT DID YOU SA-" Sakura bellowed and prepared to give him another beating until L clutched her arm and pushed her back away from Light.

"Haruno-san, please calm yourself down, or I will be forced to do something that I will regret." L said sternly. Sakura was still in a raging mood, glaring at both boys with equal hate. L processed the information he had already learned about Sakura and what Light had said, coming to the conclusion that either A.) Sakura was indeed having her monthly-unwanted visitor or, B.) She had an **_extremely_** short temper like he had first thought of. L did the only thing he thought appropriate to calm the atmosphere and leaned in closer to Sakura.

Sakura was still having a mental battle with Inner Sakura when she felt something warm against her cheek. Her apple-green eyes widened like saucers, and she spun around to see L pull back, turned around and walked out the door and also saw Light stagger in the general direction of the bathroom.

What just happened?

Ryuzaki had kissed her cheek.

**Kissed** it!

Sakura reddened for the third time that day.

'Oh no! This can't be happening...' she groaned mentally, thumping her head repeatedly against a conveniently placed desk.

Naomi didn't join in at all. Only, she watched the whole scene unfold at a back desk that brought a smile to her face. She pat the shocked and frightened Matsuda's back in a comforting manner before turning back to her work.

**~.~**

**England**** in a Small Town 1/5/04**

**10:00 p.m.**

Heavy breathing, little whimpers of pain, and the sounds of many running feet were the only things heard in the alleys of an obscure town in England as a ragged looking girl dashed away from a group of middle aged men stumbling after her.

"Come back here you witch!" "Get back here!" "We will not let you escape!" came the cries of the mob of people after the young girl. The girl ran through the dark alleys of her small town without much glance behind her, ignoring the jeers, taunts and threats that she had heard so many times before. Oh why did her parents come to this country? The girl tripped down on her feet and fell onto the concrete doorstep of a church with a gasp of pain.

"N-No." She gasped when she heard the town's people close by. Tears fell from her brown eyes and ran down her cheeks in two thick rivulets.

Her parents were dead. The town's people burned down her house earlier that evening. They killed her parents and an unborn baby brother. The town was God fearing and lived in the past, mostly like during the Medieval Ages where her religion was seen as Satan's work and witchcraft.

The girl closed her eyes and began her small chant. She, herself, had never practiced this before, but she always watched her parent doing it when they were in dire need of help or something. Their religion was not evil at all, but loving and her family's way of life. She chanted,

_"Please by the power of three times three, don't let them find me. I beg by the power of four times four, don't let them find this door._"

A few moments passed and she didn't hear anyone. She sighed in relief, massaging her twisted foot whilst looking around the area. Now where is she supposed to go? She pondered before shrieking at the sound of the mob.

'NO! I'M A FAILURE! THEY'VE FOUND ME!'she sobbed mentally.

"THERE'S THAT WITCH! GET HER! WE DON'T WANT HER KIND HERE!" the leader of the mob bellowed..

The girl didn't bother to move at all she was going to die here anyway since she couldn't run away. She heard footsteps in front of her and she looked up with a tear-stained face, expecting to see the barrel of a gun pointed at her face but instead saw three boys and one girl her age standing before her.

One had blond hair to his shoulders, the second boy had wavy white hair, the third had red hair and the girl had short blond hair. The blond haired girl held up her pistol along with the red hair boy, who held a cigarette in between his lips. They didn't look like they where aiming at her and she gazed at them, confused and dazed at what they where doing here.

"Matt, Halle, distract the town's people. Mello, help me carry this girl into a safer area." The white hair boy ordered quietly. Mello looked enraged at the commands and glared at the shorter boy.

"Near-" he started with a growl before Near cut him off with a cold look.

"Innocent lives are at sake here Mello, please follow my orders." Near said.

Near appeared as fragile to the girl, not one that would take the role of leader.. She found him strange but intriguing. Mello bent forward and grabbed her legs unceremoniously causing her to shriek. She wrenched her legs out of his grasp with a cry of pain and pushed her self up a few steps of the church.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Near assured the frightened girl, reaching out towards her slowly.

Matt loaded his pistol and gave Halle a short nod as they stepped into the front of the alley the vengeful crowd was searching in.

"Who are you? Are you helping that damned witch?" One leader yelled at the two. Halle smirked and nodded causing Matt to groan and glare at her.

"You make jobs soooo much harder," he sighed, taking a final drag from his cigarette before letting it fall to the ground. Matt and Halle dodged a few bullets and torches tossed at them as they guided the mob away from where Near and Mello were tending the strange girl.

"I'd expect Mello to get in this kind of trouble, not a young little girl." Matt commented with a smirk on his face.

"Are you done?" Halle called back to Mello and Near who had convinced the girl to let them help her and were halfway down the road.

"Yeah! Let's get going." Mello called, hoisting the girl up higher onto his back. Matt didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Halle's wrist and forced her to stop shooting, which got him a nasty glare. He pulled her down the street to where Mello and Near were waiting.

"I'm going to hit them with one of my smoke bombs! Get out of range and keep visual on the girl!" Matt told Halle before doubling back and aiming at the charging crowd.

**_BANG!_**

Smoke filled the air. The mob coughed while Mello, Near, Matt, Halle and the girl disappeared into the night.

**~.~**

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Where are you taking me?" The girl asked the white hair boy from her position on Mello's back.

"To Wammy's Orphanage, the place where we all belong to." Near said, glancing back at the girl.

The girl was very thankful that these people had enough kindness to save her while she rested her head against the tensed back of Mello. She had heard of the Wammy house before, heck, that is where her parents went to school and stayed for half of their lives. She felt herself drifting off to a deep slumber and turned her face to the side so she could see Near's face. She unwrapped her one of her arms from around Mello's neck and tapped the short boy's arm.. He gave her a curious glance as she smiled.

"Arigatou," she said in her family's language before dropping both her head and arm and fell into a dreamless snooze.

**TBC**

**Please review :D Anyway I was planning on giving this story a 30 chapters total, but I decided against it when I replay Naomi and this new OC girl role in the story. About four-five more chapters left, before I write a sequel to the story. As you can see I tried my best to put some fluff in this chapter -_- I bet you I failed. I'm sorry! At least I tried my best. I would like to thank my beta readers for their efforts and good work. **

**P.S: just pretend that the chain connected to L, Light and Sakura are really really long just in this chapter XD**


	11. Affections

**"Esoteric"**

**Sorry for the late update lol, I had already planned this story out and some secrets may stay unsolve until the sequel, seeing that I have to put Near in soon! I really wanted to watch L: Change the world D: anyway I just wait till it came out on DVD then. I do not own Naruto, lyrics or Death Note in anyway. I just own the plot and the ocs.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Nine: 1/6/04: Affections**

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

_For Laruna and Star please get better soon. _

_and for the boy who had stolen my heart and break it. _

* * *

Ryuzaki and Light's cell phones both begun to run in unison, causing Sakura to leap at the thunderous beeping from Light's phone and flinched from the techno classical tune coming from L's own cell phone. Sakura looked between the two boys as they dug into their pockets for their cell phones, causing the chains to jangle loudly.

L responded to his phone as Light pulled his out of his back pocket.

"Yes?" L answered, putting the phone on speaker and held it on the same peculiar position he would hold paper.

"Ryuzaki we have an emergency." Aizawa's voice echoed through the room, sounding rushed and panicked.

"Is there a problem?" L asked curiously, shifting his legs and chewing on his thumbnail. He seemed to be in a calm state, although one of his officers was in a panicked frenzy.

"Mr. Yagami has collapsed." A look of surprise appeared on both Ryuzaki's and Sakura's faces'. L looked straight at Light across the cafe table, silently watching Light's reaction, knowing who was on the other line with Light but unaware that Sakura could hear the conversation. L said a quick goodbye and hung up his phone, keeping his gaze fixed on Light.

The clever detective faced towards his suspicion, "Light it's your father-" A woman's voice cried out from Light's phone. A gaze of astonishment emerged on Light's face as he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the shriek again.

"Yagami-kun, your father-"

"Had a heart attack," Light cut off L. He hung up his cell and stuffed it into his pocket with an agonized expression. Sakura tried hard, figuring out what Light was thinking about.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked her voice dripped with a tone of feigned panic. Light got up from his sit, jerking the chain of the handcuffs and causing Sakura to hit her head on the cafe table with a long bang.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Light said with a void expression. Sakura growled under her breath, knowing that he did it on purpose. Something was up with the cruel boy and Sakura had her tea green eyes on him.

"It's alright Light-kun." Sakura said sweetly, ignoring Inner Sakura's screaming in her head.

"M-My dad had a heart attack. I need to go to the hospital." Light alleged, steadying himself on a chair when the reality of the situation hit him.

"Already on it." L replied immediately, his cell phone at his ear once again, "Watari, I need you to drive Light-kun, Haruno-san and I to the hospital."

L's most loyal assistant responded, "Of course, Ryuzaki-san."

**Ibaraki**** Hospital**

Mr. Yagami sat up in his hospital bed, exhausted and feeble. Blankets were wrapped around his frail and worn out frame. Mrs. Yagami sat in the chair by her husband's bedside with a stare of concern plastered on her face while held her husband's cold hand, rubbing it affectionately. Light sat beside his mother holding his head in his hands as he studied his father.

"Are you really sure this was just caused by over work?" Light asked with suspicion laced through his voice. Mrs. Yagami looked at her son in bewilderment.

"Light! What are you saying?" Mrs. Yagami was astonished of what her son said.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make the connection? I mean that's the way every single one of Kira victims had died." Light explained to his mother in a harsh tone. Sakura turned her head away from the family. She could easily heal Mr. Yagami, seeing that she is a medical ninja, but that would place her identity in danger. Thinking of that caused her thought to turn to the man beside her; L. A blush appeared on Sakura's face and she looked down, painfully aware of L's penetrating and silent stare.

_'Don't think about him at this time,'_ Sakura told herself, ignoring the slightly perverted shouts and catcalls from Inner Sakura.

"To be honest, that's exactly what crossed my mind when I went down." Mr. Yagami groaned out as he tried to sit up more, disturbing the silence of the room. His wife immediately stood up and ushered him to lie back down, hoping that he'll feel more comfortable that way.

"Your head of the Task Force in charge of this case, Kira has more of a reason to want you dead. A murder attempt by Kira...We can't rule it out completely." L spoke out loud as Mrs. Yagami shivered nervously. She was irritating to stay mentally strong but this still was all too much for her system. She worried about her daughter growing up without a father to support her.

"Sachiko, Light's here now so just head on home. I'll be fine and please, not a word to Sayu. I don't want her to be distressed." Mr. Yagami ordered his wife as she nodded her head in solemn acceptation.

_'Sayu has the right to know about her own father's condition!' _Sakura thought to herself angrily. _'These people are seriously way too sensitive. I'm definitely not in Konoha or any of the other hidden villages.'_ Sakura watched with narrowed eyes and a sour appearance as Mrs. Yagami stood up from her chair, picked up her bag from the floor and walked out the door.

"Alright then, I'll be back tomorrow with some of your things. Thanks for coming Light, Ryuzaki-san and Usagi-san." she called over her shoulder. Sakura winced at the sound of her new alias, hating the new name.

"Your welcome mom." Light responded airily, distracted by something outside the window. L and Sakura waved silently to the slowly broken down women as she shakily closed the door, sobs raking her form.

"I don't think its Kira." Mr. Yagami stated as soon as Mrs. Yagami was gone. As the others went into further detail about the case and everything that was going on, Sakura tuned them all out. In her mind, she was in Konoha again with Kakashi, Naruto, and even that aggravating Sai. She knew that Naruto would be panicking right about now because of her disappearance and she felt relieved that she had turned down Ino's offer of assistance on the mission she had been on when she ran into Itachi.

Light stood up from his chair, as did Ryuzaki who jerked delicately on his chain, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She got up from the chair with a light blush on her cheeks.

_'Smooth, Haruno…'_ Inner Sakura commented dryly. 'Pulling a Hinata now are you?'

Sakura began to argue with her Inner Self as Ryuzaki dug into his pockets, pulling out a key that he used to un-cuffed Light from his wrist. "You are free to go home for tonight, Light-kun." Ryuzaki nodded and stuffed his hands in his deep pockets. Sakura caught a malicious smile cross over Light's face when L turned his head, bowing his head down in respect when the detective turned back to the fellow male.

"The actual sin is the power to kill people." Mr. Yagami spoke, surprising Sakura. She felt an ache in her chest as she thought of Kakashi. Mr. Yagami and her old sensei were both wise and battle worn for they're ages and she felt pity for them both. She jumped in surprise when a nurse opened the door.

"Visiting hours is over." She said with a bow and a small friendly smile pasted on her face.

"Yeah, we're just leaving." Light drawled, looking at his father out of the corner of his eye.

"Bye dad, recover soon." Light said.

"Get well soon, Mr. Yagami." L said with a slight bow of his head, watching Light walk out the door.

Sakura bit the top of her lip as she bowed her head. Her pink hair covered her eyes, and she could feel L's and Mr. Yagami's eyes on her.

"I know we don't talk to each other much and you might not like me, but please get well soon Mr. Yagami. Please don't let Kira win." Sakura said, wringing her fingers and ignoring the chiding voice of Inner Sakura for acting like Hinata.

"Thank you, Usagi-san." Mr. Yagami said with a slight smile after a pause. Sakura smiled and stepped forward.

"I-um, may I hold your hand, Yagami-san?" Sakura said shyly. He nodded and Sakura smiled, grabbing his twitching right arm and holding it between her warm fingers.

"Heal," she whispered, feeling a slight drop in her chakra levels as the same energy passed on to Mr. Yagami. His eyes widened in alarmed and he pulled his hand out of her grasp when Sakura let go. She smiled at the surprised man, and winked. She bent forward, throwing all caution to the wind and kissed his forehead. "Don't tell please," she whispered before tapping his cheek, grabbing L's arm and pulling him out the door.

**~____~**

L and Sakura were alone out side of the hospital, waiting for Watari to pick them. L bit his thumb as a black limo pull up in front of them.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura's racing thoughts stopped and she felt her cheeks heat up at the use of her first name. Sakura could feel her heart race at 90 miles per hour, and she looked at the man beside her curiously. Suddenly, L pulled the chain firmly causing Sakura to stumble forward unexpectedly.

_'What the hell?'_ Inner Sakura yelped as Sakura fell into L's open arms. She stayed like that, frozen and unmoving, only blushing harder when she felt the raven's warm lips press against her temple. It was a strange feeling that fluttered in her heart, but it felt… nice. They both stayed like that for a while and Sakura closed her shining green eyes. She felt like she was in Heaven, every touch or movement he made sent sparks through her body and at the same time making her feel warm and comfortable. She fell asleep in L's arms shortly before Watari pulled up with the limo.

"Need help, L-san?" Watari asked with a wide smile on his old face. L shook his head, washing away all thoughts and picking Sakura up bridal style for the second time since he'd known her. He slowly opened the back door, trying not to wake Sakura up.

L carefully laid her across the backseat, sliding in and slowly lifting her head up and placing it on his lap.

Watari started the car up again and began on their way. About 5 minutes into the drive, he looked into the mirror to check on the two and nearly crashed into the car alongside of him. L was sitting normally! With a girl who was _chained_ to him, head on his lap! Watari watched wide eyed as L absentmindedly brushed the pink bangs out of her face, placing a kiss on her brow before sighing and leaning back again. L saw Watari smile from the mirror and gave a small smile in return, before looking out the window again.

Watari never thought that L would ever find a girl for him. Heck, Watari even suspected Ryuzaki had been gay more than once. But after seeing what had happened just a few moments ago, Watari knew L had found someone. He was very happy that Sakura had come into their lives. L needed someone to love and for someone to love him other than himself.

Now the question was when can he be expecting grandchildren? :3

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I finally wrote some L and Sakura fluff. I hope I didn't do an awful job of it. This is my first time going after a fluff chapter and romance too. I'm not total expert on those feild. lmao. I would like to thank my beta readers for their hard work and patience. I would never done it without them, my friends and you all. **

**Please review! :D**


	12. Shopping

**"Esoteric"**

**_Here is chapter ten of the long wait v-v sorry I keep you all waiting, Anyway, yay my mom just bought me almost every book of Sarah Dessen had written, now I just need to get my hands on her new book 'Along for the ride' lol anyway I do not own Death Note or Naruto one bit at all. If I do own it, L , Matt and Mello wouldn't have died, Misa would snap out of her obession over Light and Light would be stop along time ago._**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Ten: 1/8/04: Shopping**

**-x-x-x-**

**Tokyo Japan Mall**

The brown hair girl giggled at the sight of the white haired boy before her. The boy was dressed in plain white pajamas and a large scowl was on his face as he glowered at the giggling girl. He slowly walked behind the girl as she darted around the mall. The girl turned around and faced him cheerfully, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks so much for bringing me here Near-kun, Halle-san." The girl said brightly. Halle , the blond haired girl, laughed to herself from behind Near, who sent her a death glare that made her shut up.

"It's no problem, Vida-chan." Halle replied while Near just nodded his head. All he wanted to do was go to the toy store. But no! Vida, Mello, Halle , and Matt dragged him to every clothing store in sight. Near, being a gentleman paid for everything Vida picked up, which made everyone laugh at him and tease him, and in the end Matt and Mello ran off away from them. Bastards!

_'Oh Kira, please put me out of my misery.'_ Near thought as he mentally bashed his head against a wall.

"Wales-san, do you think we bought enough clothes?" Near asked, trying to be polite. Vida shook her head and looked at Near with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please Near-kun, can we go? I really want to go to this store!" Vida said sweetly.

"Near, don't be a spoil sport." Halle said from behind him.

_'Save me someone.'_ Near thought.

"Fine," he sighed. The small group turned towards the store Vida wanted to go to, when someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Near?" A voice said, Near turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he said, nervous that a stranger would know his identity and worried about getting caught outside of Wammy's.

The man from behind them stepped forward, tugging a chain attached to his wrist. A pink haired girl stumbled from around the corner and glared at L before turning a curious eye to the teens in front of them.

"I'm L and this is Haruno-san-" L began.

"Sakura" she cut in, glaring at L.

"Sakura-san then."

"Oh yes I remember now. It's a surprise to see you in a place like... this" replied Near, relieved that it wasn't any sort of authority. L shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Sakura.

"Same to you." L said. Sakura looked between the two people who exchanged words to each other calmly, as if they had been acquaintances for 50 years. Vida and Halle did the same too, not aware that the strange man that Near was talking to was the same L that all of the students at Wammy's were trying to be...trying to surpass.

"Ryuzaki-kun, who is he?" Sakura asks uncomfortable. She felt the boy eyes on her for moment, checking her appearance and before L could speak, the boy with the white hair spoke calmly.

"I'm Near, L's true successor." Near said.

Sakura felt her stomach flip by the sound of his voice. He looked around 13 years of age, but she knew he was much older than that in intelligence.

"Hey are we going to the store or not?" Vida said hotly, unnerved that someone else had caught Near's attention. Near sighed heavily, catching Sakura's attention. She studied and analyzed the situation as she used to when she was in ANBU, and easily figured out that Near wanted to get away.

"Hey, Near-san, what store do you really want to go to?" Sakura asked suddenly, surprising everyone. Near didn't answer right away, as always. He studied Sakura and the hand cuffs that connected her to L. He briefly wondered why that was there before answering.

"The toy store." Near answered simply, ignoring the looks he got from the girls and L. Sakura eyes brightened, and she turned to L, jerking the chain.

"Ryuzaki-kun, can I please, please, _please_ go with Near to the toy store?" Sakura asked with big watery eyes.

"I don't know." L said, not sure if he should give in to the eyes or stand up to the freakishly strong girl. Near felt confused as he looked from the raven head to the pinkette and back. Who said that he wanted to go with this pink haired girl?

"Come on Ryuzaki-kun, you trust Near right? And besides, you can wait for us by the candy shop in the west wing," Sakura said with a smile.

Ryuzaki couldn't really bring himself to burst Sakura's bubble again, especially with what happened last time. He did want to spend time with Sakura, hence the trip to the mall, but she did want to do this. He silently fumed as he glared at Near who merely twirled a lock of hair as he gave Sakura a withering look. He felt jealous that Sakura had turned her attention to the boy within minutes of meeting him.

"Alright." Ryuzaki said grudgingly and Sakura cheered happily to herself. Ryuzaki took the key out from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs holding him and Sakura together. As soon as she was free, Sakura tackled Ryuzaki into a huge hug knocking them both over and onto the bench.

"Thank you Ryuzaki-kun." she smiled, pecking him on the cheek before jumping up and glomping Near who failed to dodge the hug in time. He couldn't breathe due to the force of the hug and his face started to get a tinge of blue from lack of air.

"C-Can't breathe! G-Get o-off," Near chocker out. Sakura jumped, snapped out of her happy state as she released Near and jumped back, blushing.

"S-Sorry, Near-kun." Sakura murmured, playing with her fingers.

_'Hello! We are NOT Hinata!!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, right." Near scoffed, dusting himself off and shuffling towards the toy store.

"See you later, Ryuzaki-kun!" Sakura waved, dashing ahead of Near, grabbing his wrist and dragging him in the direction of the toy store. L waved limply as everyone stared open mouthed while Sakura ninja dashed across the plaza.

**-x-x-x-**

**At the Task Force HQ 8 a.m**

**-x-x-x-**

Light looked at the clock beside him, seeing that it was 8 am. He felt no presence coming from anywhere else in the room, and was happy that L hadn't chained them back together in his sleep. Light frowned as he felt the need to use the bathroom. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms before scratching his head and standing up. He took one step forward then found himself turning in midair before landing on the ground. Ryuk laughed loudly from above him as the confusing teen pushed himself up.

"Shut up Ryuk." Light growled, trying to stand again but to no avail.

_'What the hell?' _Light thought turning back to the bed and noticing his arm was stuck.

He was handcuffed to the bed post.

"DAMN IT RYUZAKI!"

10 minutes later, we find ourselves sitting with Ryuk as he eats an apple, happily watching his human master person drag the bed over to the bathroom door. The bathroom came closer and closer and Light's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I can make it," he scoffed, smirking at Ryuk before pulling once more at the bed so he could reach the toilet.

The bed got caught on the door frame, causing Light to not be able to reach the toilet.

"Shit, I'm going to kill Ryuzaki!!" Light screamed.

**In Tokyo Japan Mall**

After wandering around the mall, bored that she had lost Near, Vida cornered Ryuzaki at the candy shop a few hours after Near and Sakura left for the toy store. The table was filled with sweets and chocolates, making Vida wonder how a guy could eat all of this. She felt fat just looking at it! Halle was not far behind with two huge bags in her hands. She struggled to keep up with Vida.

Vida noticed the guy Ryuzaki sitting strangely, but thought it to be kind of cute. The sudden thought frightened Vida, how could she think of a stranger?

'_Oh no, please don't tell me I have a crush on this guy too!'_ She groaned to herself mentally.

"Hi!" Vida said excitedly, plopping herself across from L.

"Hello." Ryuzaki said quietly, not very social and not a fan of little girls like her. Halle put the shopping bags beside Vida, and turned to talk to her.

"Hey Vida-san, I'm going to get some chocolate. Want anything?" Halle asked, digging into her pocket and pulling out her wallet. Vida shook her head and Halle left.

"I'm Vida, as you may already know. It's nice to meet you." Vida said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. You may call me Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki said, taking a piece of chocolate from the table and taking a bite.

**At the Toy Store in the Mall**

"Wow I've never seen anything like this! Are we really in a toy store?" Sakura gasped, smiling at the scene in front of her. The shelves were stuffed with all kind of toys that Sakura had never seen in her life. Near gave her a quizzical look, confused as to why she was reacting like this

"You never been to a toy store or something?" Near asked, amusement laced within his voice.

"Oh, I mean I didn't expect to see this much. I know the basics like yo-yo's, dolls, and tops." Sakura said. Near nodded his head, not believing a word this girl was saying. He turned and walked straight to the puzzle aisle, scanning the items for something he would enjoy. Sakura follow him with a light hop in her step.

"What is that called?" Sakura asked, pointing at a puzzle and shocking Near once more.

_'Is this girl stupid?'_ He wondered, reaching out for a puzzle while giving the girl a withering look.

"Puzzles." Near said, picking up the 1000 piece puzzle. A picture of a robot was on the box, making Sakura smile dumbly.

_'What the hell is all this??????????'_ Inner Sakura wailed, banging her head against the walls of Sakura's brain.

Sakura saw something that caught her eye, stopping her from joining her Inner Self. It was a puzzle with three teens holding hands and smiling like they were best friends; two guys and one girl in the middle. There was a forest scene in the background, reminding Sakura of her friends and home back in Konoha. Her happy smile quickly changed to a form of sadness and she fought hard to not cry.

Near noticed the sudden change in Sakura's mood and glanced at the puzzle, picking up another just like it and heading to the front of the store.

"I'm getting you this because it's such a shame when someone doesn't know anything about toys. I wonder if you're from some poor country in Brazil , but you're too pale for that." Near said, mostly speaking to himself.

"You don't have to...I could just research it on the internet thingy." Sakura said, tapping the side of her face as she glanced around once more.

"Internet thingy?!" Near stopped and stared at the clueless girl. _'What...The...Hell?'_ Near yelled in his mind. _'This girl is soooooooooooo stupid!!'_

"I don't really care. I'm buying it and that's final." Near said, he picked up the last blue toy robot on the shelf before making his way to the front.

Sakura nodded her head, she was just this teenage kid and he was already buying her stuff.

_'Heh heh, taking advantage of the naive are we?'_ Inner Sakura cackled. Outer Sakura just shrugged it off, not finding it strange at all.

"I'm finished." Near called back, walking towards the cashier. The cashier rung up the three items and total came out to $58.77. Near paid for everything, of course, and the cashier looked up, surprised when Near handed him a $100 bill.

"Thanks for shopping at Hibi's Toy Shop." The cashier said happily when Near waved off the change. Near passed a single bag to Sakura and walked out the doors. Sakura took a hold of the bag and smiled, skipping up alongside Near.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Now, where are we going next? To the candy shop to meet Ryuzaki?"

Near nodded his head and the two headed towards the candy shop. When they reached their destination, Sakura saw Ryuzaki talking to the girl that had arrived with Near and Halle with no one else in sight. She felt hurt and jealous, but she shook it off.

"HIYA!" Sakura shouted, tackling Ryuzaki in a surprise hug that almost threw him out of his seat.

"Have fun, Haruno-san?"

"I sure did! Look what Near-kun bought me." Sakura said happily, showing Ryuzaki the puzzle. She felt a glare on her back, belonging to the girl Vida and she turned and stared at her, daring the little girl to speak her mind.

"Vida-san, Halle-san, please say your good byes. It's time to go." Near said, sensing something was going on between the two. Sakura turned her attention back to Near and gave him a light hug before smiling and stepping back.

"Near-kun, what about Matt and Mello?" Vida asks.

Near grinned widely. Payback is a bitch.

"Leave them here, I'm sure they can pick up a ride else where."

"I hope we meet again Near-kun." Sakura said a little sadly.

"I have a feeling that we will, in the future." Near informed Sakura, returning her hug awkwardly. He had never hugged anyone before. He had only been tackled or surprised before. Vida and Halle said their goodbyes quickly and the whole group left.

Ryuzaki looked at his watch and beckoned to Sakura.

"Haruno-san, we still have time to shop for your clothes." Ryuzaki said, feeling jealous that Near had spent so much time with Sakura. This time, he will top Near's puzzle.

**In a Clothing Store**

When Ryuzaki and Sakura reached the clothing store, Sakura eyes widened. The place was filled with all kinds of clothing styles and colors. A girl in her late teens looked at the couple with interest, thinking that the two were kind of opposites.

"Hi! Welcome to Mai's Clothing. My name is Kate, how may I help you?" Kate said with smile.

"My friend here needs new clothes." Ryuzaki simple said, gesturing to Sakura. Kate eyes brightened and she grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her straight to the girl's section. She _loved_ to play dress up with her costumers.

"No problem, I'll find the perfect clothes to fit your girlfriend." Kate called back. The two both blushed and Sakura attempted to deny this, but Kate wouldn't hear one word of it.

"Now, what's your bra size?" Kate said bluntly, turning to Sakura and holding some lingerie.

"A what?" Sakura asked, looking at the strange piece of cloth in Kate's hands.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BRA IS!?!?!?!?!?" Kate screamed, causing everyone in the store to look in the girls' direction. Ryuzaki, who had been reading a book on a bench directly outside the store, turned bright red and shoved his face into the book.

"Sakura..." he groaned, peeking over the book and looking into the store.

**-x-x-x-**

After hours of looking, dressing, and deciding Sakura came out with four _huge_ bags of clothes that Ryuzaki paid for, glad that she was finally done.

Today had been a long day for her, and Sakura was glad to leave. She met new people and made new friends, and enemies, on the way. She now even had clothes that weren't half destroyed that fit in with this strange world. She even learned what a bra was! Now she could stop wearing L's clothes and her nearly ruined bindings. Her smile was soon replaced with a frown, thinking of the girl who was chatting happy with Ryuzaki just a few hours ago.

_'Was Vida her name?'_ Sakura wondered.

_'Bitch is going doooooown!!'_ Inner Sakura shouted.

Vida was acting too friendly towards Ryuzaki and Sakura just plain didn't like her. An image of the giggly brownish black haired girl with big brown eyes dressed in Gothic clothes instantly flew through her mind. Sakura growled and unconsciously punched a hole through the fountain wall she and Ryuzaki passed. She would be damn if Ryuzaki was to think of Vida of anything but his replacement's friend.

_'He better not!'_ Stormed Inner Sakura, outer Sakura stopped at Inner Sakura's comment. Staring straight ahead as she realized the meaning behind her inner self's words.

_'Why do I care?_ _I don't like him, right?'_

"Haruno-san, are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked, concern lancing though his voice as he stared wild-eyed at the hole in the wall that this sweet innocent girl had just made.

"Huh? Oh! Oh.... Y-yeah, I'm... fine," Sakura whispered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she pushed past L and continued on ahead.

_'What is going on here?? What's happening to me??'_

**TBC**

_Please review ^^ Wow my longest chapter I ever written! Its 3,210 words long, and I didn't even notice it when I first wrote it. Lol I would like to thank my beta readers for taking their time and beta this story_


	13. Journey

**"Esoteric"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Eleven: 1/8/04: Journey**

**-x-x-x-**

**Kohana 1/8/04**

**9pm, Night**

She didn't know what she was doing here, or what she just did. Her palms were clenched into tight fists and her body shook with silent sobs.

"Sakura-chan... Please forgive me." She spoke, her voice a mix of regret and sadness. She watched her friend Haruno Sakura slowly breathing, eyes shut, and body still, giving no indication that she would awaken any time soon. The girl rubbed her blue eyes, wiping the tears away. When she uncovered her eyes she saw a flash in the corner of the room. She blinked and turned towards the corner when she recognized the chakra signature.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She whispered unsurely. If it was Kakashi, something about him was very off. The aura around him, which was usually calm and peaceful, was now tense and dark. She watched as the figure stood from his crouched position and walked stiffly to the other side of Sakura's bed. She watched sadly as her superior's face darkened as Kakashi stared down at Sakura's pale face.

Kakashi had been in the same condition as her at one time in his life and felt his heart ache at seeing his young student in the same condition. He couldn't just watch his student lying there, possibly in pain and with nearly no hope of awakening. He had to do something. It was time to go find Itachi and make him pay for what he did to Sakura.

Kakashi turned sharply and walked quickly to the door grabbing the door handle and twisting it. He wrenched it open and took a step forward before he stopped at the sound of a quite voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked still standing by Sakura's bed, her blue eyes still filled with tears. Kakashi knew he was acting just like Naruto, diving into battle, intent on revenge without even thinking of the consequences.

"I'm going to avenge Sakura, Ino-san." Kakashi said calmly, placing his hands into his pockets and continuing out the door. Ino's eyes widened and she spun around and jogged until she was in stride with Kakashi.

"Take me with you. Please." Ino begged, her voice cracking. Kakashi about to argue that it was too dangerous but Ino spoke again, this time more strongly.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't try to argue that it's too dangerous for me. I have trained with my father and Asuma-sensei for years and I know I'm strong enough to handle this. I want to help Sakura-chan now... now that I'm able to help without being a burden." Ino said, eyes shining with unfallen tears. Kakashi looked over at the female ninja and he knew that he couldn't make her change her mind about this. He saw her father's spirit, Asuma's courage, and the Will of Fire pulsing around her body all at once.

"Fine, we leave in 15 minutes. Pack only what you need and nothing else. We have to leave without the Hokage knowing. If she knows, she will not let us go." Kakashi said and the blond hair girl merely nodded her head in determination.

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this, but ignored it as the two dashed off in opposite directions.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Ino only packed two sets of clothing, a tooth brush, tooth paste, hair ties, a brush and a sleeping bag. In her leg pouch, she packed her weapons; all of her Kunai and shuriken, bombs, scrolls and wires.

As she went into the bathroom to grab and extra hair tie to slip on her wrist, she caught her reflection in the mirror, slim, long blond hair and bright blue eyes that most girls would die for. But the only thing she saw in the mirror was a reflection of a coward hiding behind a happy and pretty face. She shut her eyes for a few minutes, fighting down the urge to cry.

She sighed, and rushed back into the study to grab her bag. She needed to leave now before Shikamaru returned from Chouji's house. With one last look at her apartment, she dashed off into the night with tears pouring down her face. Her heart clenched when she remembered how she left a note on her and Shikamaru's bed saying she was going to see Sakura's family in the next village over.

She met Kakashi at the village gate two minutes later, reading the make out paradise volume 37. A confused look appeared on Ino's face as she slowed to a stop. Everyone knew that Kakashi was always late, but why was he on time now? It's great that he's on time, but...

Ino jumped when Kakashi suddenly snapped his book shut and turned to the outside of the gate.

"Ready?" He spoke.

"Yes." Ino whispered. It was night time in the village, the only light came from the moon and stars. Kakashi pushed the double doors of the gate open and trudged onward.

"Take a look at the village, Ino. It might be the last time you'll be seeing it." Kakashi said quietly. Ino nodded and turned to face the village. In her mind, she could picture Hinata on her date with Naruto, staring up at the stars in the park. Neji and Tenten doing their nightly training before heading home hand in hand. She pictured Chouji and Shikamaru chatting and just hanging around. Tears welled up in her eyes when she pictured Shikamaru finding the letter. She knew he would know it was a lie as soon as he saw that all the weapons in the house were missing. Ino looked up and saw the faint outline of the hospital building, where Sakura was staying at and she knew she couldn't back out now

"Let's get going Kakashi-sensei."

**X-x-X-x-X**

"So you're telling me that you think that Itachi did this to her?" Ino said, still unsure of what Kakashi meant. They were dashing through the trees heading to the Hidden Village of the Mist where Itachi was last spotted.

"I was in the same condition as her a few months back, and I'm sure he's the one that did this." Kakashi said. Ino nodded her head in understanding. Thinking that the situation was still tense and Kakashi probably didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't pursue the topic. They stopped once they reached a huge clearing. Ino listened to the sounds of the crickets and owls as she dropped her bag onto the ground.

"We should stay here until morning. It's a bad idea to keep walking in the dark when other ninjas are about." Kakashi said. "And Konoha won't be aware of our disappearance until at least next morning.

The two readied the camp, setting up their sleeping bags and a fire. Ino prepared a package of ramen for herself whilst Kakashi sat on his bed reading his book. When she was done, she quieted the fire a little and wrapped herself into her sleeping bag. She pulled out her hair tie and was about to slip it onto her wrist when she noticed which hair tie it was. It was a present from Shikamaru for their 2 year anniversary. It was blue, the same shade as her eyes and had green sequins the same shade as Shikamaru's eyes.

"Shika-kun." She whispered bringing the scrunchy close to her face and shutting her eyes. Tears collected on her eyelashes at she smiled. "I love you, and we'll be together again. I promise."

**TBC**


	14. Make an Entrance

**"Esoteric"**

Hiya everyone here is chapter 12^^ sorry it took so long. My back up chapters were deleted by accident from my brother, and I have to rewrite them all from memory again. Thanks for the support, really. I do not own Naruto or Death Note, I just own the plot and the ocs.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 12: 1/10/04: Make an Entrance**

**-x-x-x-**

**Kohana 1/10/04**

_"So you're telling me that you think that Itachi did this to her?" Ino said, still unsure of what Kakashi meant. They were dashing through the trees heading to the Hidden Village of the Mist where Itachi was last spotted._

_"I was in the same condition as her a few months back, and I'm sure he's the one that did this." Kakashi said. Ino nodded her head in understanding. Thinking that the situation was still tense and Kakashi probably didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't pursue the topic. They stopped once they reached a huge clearing. Ino listened to the sounds of the crickets and owls as she dropped her bag onto the ground._

The Hidden Village of the Mist was a peaceful and calm village. The sun shined through the thin mist during the day, hence its name. Kids chased each other, playing and laughing. The happy and nice atmosphere made Ino almost not believe that this village caused so much trouble to Kohana.

Ino and Kakashi walked down the streets in their disguises. Taking in all the people around them and keeping an eye out for Itachi or any other suspicious characters. Ino had a long red dress that fit tightly around her legs, like a kimono, and hid her forehead protector in her bag. Kakashi had put on a headband instead of his normal protector, and had changed into a long sleeved shirt that covered his mouth and brown baggy pants.

As they were walking, Ino caught a flash of red and black in the corner of her eye and spun around just in time to see it go down an alley before a fruit cart pulled up in front of them. It been a few days that Kakashi and Ino had been searching in this village, finding no clues of Itachi, and so she knew she was onto something.

'Can it be?' Ino thought to herself as she took a small step forward. 'I need to find out.'

"Kakashi-sensei, go on to the motel without me. I just need to pick up a few things...female things." Ino came up with the first thing that would chase any thoughts Kakashi had of following her. She wanted to see if this was really Itachi herself.

Kakashi gave her a weary look, before nodding his head. He gave her a small wave before walking away with a-"Be careful, and don't do anything without me."

As soon as Kakashi was out of sight, Ino took off in a fast walk, dodging the citizens of the village, cutting around the fruit cart and into the dark ally. Ino felt fear grasp her heart as she entered the alley and she knew she was going to find something she wanted to know here. The dress she wore barely gave her any room to walk, much less to fight, causing her to nearly fall when she tripped over a rock.

'Damn dress.' she cursed to herself, as she kept walking down the dark alley. Her brain told her to turn around and make a run for it, but she just couldn't. She was just so close to him, so close that she could taste it.

This is for her best friend, and Ino would never, ever let anything bad happen to Sakura, not after they had made up.

When she finally caught sight of the dark cloaked ninja, Ino didn't try to hide at all. The ninja looked over his shoulder feeling a faint charka signal behind him. He smirked to himself slightly before turning all the way around.

"Itachi-teme!" Ino swore under her breath, but he heard it all the same.

"Coming here alone is unwise, Kohana flower." Said a dark voice. Ino gasped in fear and took a few steps backward, realizing that this was not the Itachi she been looking for.

"Y-You're not Ita-"

"Right you are my dear, but you're still coming with me. You'd be great bait for Hatake Kakashi." The figure said and without giving Ino much time to respond, he charged at Ino.

Shocked and scared, she tore at her brain for away out of this.

**_One Step_**

A few strangers stopped at the end of the ally, chatting and laughing.

**_Two Steps_**

One bent to tie his shoe

**_Three Steps_**

Ino eyes widened.

'That's it!'

Ino turned her body sharply at the citizens, and performed the hand sign of the boar.

"You're going to have a useless body," Ino said with a smirk and she jerked her head forward, chanting the jutsu mentally. She knew she couldn't win in a physical battle against the person behind her, but she could outsmart him and get to Kakashi first.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Her body fell as her soul left her body and clung to the man who stopped at the top of the alleyway, just as the ninja took a hold of her waist. Her eyes closed shut and her heart beat slowed. Ino Yamanaka had escaped.

"I guess the little brat's jutsu failed and she used up all her chakra. Weakling. This was much too easy. Kohana really must have let their ninjas go." The mask cloaked ninja scoffed, holding Ino's soulless body in his arms.

**X-x-X-x-X**

In another part of town, a Mist Village man tore through the streets, dodging carts and people like a professional. He ran as fast as he could towards the motel that he, well she, and Kakashi shared.

'I need to warn Kakashi-sensei! That bastard will figure out my jutsu soon and use it against me.' Ino thought, zigzagging around the civilians. The motel was getting closer and Ino rushed through the entrance. The woman at the desk gave Ino a stern look, when she stopped in front of her desk to catch a deep breath of fresh air.

"May I help you si-" the woman began but Ino smiled and cut her off.

"No, I rented a room already with a friend." Ino spoke quickly. The woman still gave her a stern look, before she nodded her head and went back to work. After another minute of catching her breath, Ino took off towards the stairs of the building.

'This person is not a ninja, meaning I have limitations on him. Dammit!' Legs in pain and lungs screaming for air, she reached room 213. She banged on the door hard, leaning against it and hoping Kakashi was there.

**BANG! BANG!**

A few moments later, the door opened revealing the silver hair ninja. Ino put her two hands on her knees and gasped for air.

"Yes-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Help!" She gasps out at the Copy Ninja, who stared at her in pure confusion.

"How do you know me?"

"ITS ME INO!" Ino screeched out and Kakashi, with a nod of understanding, pulled Ino inside the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" he said stiffly.

"I ran into a dark cloaked figure at the store. He dragged me to the alley and he seems familiar like I knew him from somewhere, and then he told me that he was there to kidnap me to get to you, so in need to escape I used my mind transfer jutsu on a citizen who stopped at the top of the alley. The cloaked man has my body and just thinks I passed out from chakra exhaustion" Ino explained. She lied about some parts, but Kakashi couldn't know about what she had done because of her foolish pride and self concern.

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Akatsuki HQ's**

The ninja who had kidnapped Ino's body, pushed the hood of his cloak down as he entered the Akatsuki HQ's, Ino's body in his arms. Pein walked up to the ninja with a slight smile on his usually blank face.

"Good job completing the mission, Sakura-san." Pein said, taking Ino's body out of her arms.

In a poof of white smoke, the pink haired ninja transformed back to her normal appearance, but something was very different from the normal happy and snarky pinkette.

Her eyes were void of any emotions.

Having no memories of her past, she bowed her head slightly to her new, _or perhaps he had always been_, she thought quickly, 'boss'.

"It was easy to complete, sir." She said plainly, glancing at the empty shell that was once her best friend.

"Keep at it that way, Sakura-san, and I'll give you your second mission tomorrow." He said, walking away with Ino body in his arms. Pein needed to go thank Itachi for making Sakura forget her past and trapped her other part of her self in another world of some sort.

Sakura felt a stab of guilt hit her heart, but she shook the feeling off easily.

What should she be guilty for?

"Sakura...this really isn't you." A very cold but familiar voice spoke from behind her, and Sakura huffed.

"Shut it, Uchiha." Sakura snarled, stalking off and leaving the youngest survivor in the Uchiha clan alone. Sasuke's black eyes flashed dangerously and he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Miles away in Konoha, a nurse entered Sakura's room, intent on checking up on her, and screamed. Shizune, who was nearby, heard the scream and rushed down the hallway. What she saw when she entered the room made her fall to her knees in shock. Sakura's two guards had been brutally murdered, their blood splattered everywhere and Shizune let out a shriek of her own when she saw the drawing of a bright red cloud on the wall right above Sakura's bed.

**TBC**

Please Review!^^


	15. Surprise!

**"Esoteric"**

_Hey everyone and welcome to the new chapter of the story. I fall in love with the story and the new book of Death Note, L change the world. :D If you havn't heard of the book or read it, I highly reccommand it. :) anyway I didn't know what I took to write this chapter so far, its so incomplete...I have this feeling that this story is not progressing at all, lol. When I write this I found myself thinking, 'Where the hell is Naruto?' LOL!! Poor Naruto, he's out of action for a bit now. NEAR WILL COME IN COMPLETELY WITH MELLO LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS! (after the Death Note Episode 25, I know what you all knew of it and its sad too.)_

_There is two Sakura's, the real one is in the Naruto world and the other (the spirit,) is in DeathNote world. Anyway I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough. I'm in the 11th grade now and the school work is getting tougher than ever. Expect less updates for a little while. I have to take like 27 tests now, (I missed 6 days of school cuz of a flu, and sadly everyweek I have to have 2 tests in each subject so yeah sucks. lol)_

_I do not own Naruto or Death Note in anyway. I just own the ocs and the plot._

**Chapter 13: 1/14/04: Surprise!**

**Afternoon Outside the Mist Village**

After searching all day for any signs of Ino's attackers or her body, Kakashi and Ino had to quit; Ino was running low on chakra, and had already switched bodies multiple times. Kakashi was doing his best to help Ino, but as her eyes grew more and more tired and her feet began to drag, he knew they had to stop. They paid for an Inn that night, since they couldn't move onto the next village and spent about an hour discussing tactics before Ino insisted that they rest.

A few hours later, Ino awoke to a scratching at the window pane and sat up, eyes bleary and unfocused. When she rubbed them, stood up and opened her eyes, she found herself staring down to very familiar dark orbs.

Sasuke!" Ino screamed, falling onto the bottom of her replacement body onto the bed, waking Kakashi who shot up in surprise, unbelieving at how his former student could be so advanced.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha, moving quickly so he was beside the hyperventilating Ino. Sasuke stood in front of them, dressed in clothes similar to Orochimaru's, but with a black and red Akatsuki cloak over it and a sword at his side. His expression was still dark and as blank as it used to be, but now with a slight edge of agitation to it.

"I'm here to hand myself over to you guys to bring me back to the village. This is about...Sakura. I want you to take her away from here. She doesn't belong amongst the Akatsuki, and something is.......different about her. She doesn't belong among killers either." Sasuke said, and Ino almost fainted.

This was really Sasuke?

The same Sasuke that betrayed the village and left Sakura on a cold, hard bench the night he left them?

This same Sasuke, wants them to save Sakura-chan and take her to safety? He really cares about her?

Kakashi relaxed; Sasuke had finally come to terms with his emotions, and was letting them grow and apparently, he was starting with the ones of love; love that he still felt for Sakura in the corner of his heart.

"Ino, your body is at the Akatsuki HQ. Akatsuki was planning on using it as a lure for you and Kakashi, so it's common sense that you should approach the area. I can steal the body tonight, attract only Sakura's attention and lead her to the forest outside this village so you can bring her back to Konoha and keep her away from her death."

"Fine; we'll meet you in the forest clearing in 3 hours, tops." Kakashi said. Sasuke gave a little jerk of his head to show that he understood and turned to leave when Ino spoke up.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Ino stuttered. Sasuke stopped, but he didn't turn around face her.

"Why are you helping us!?"

A few moments passed before Sasuke spoke, but, with real feeling and a sad edge to his voice.

"Because, I want to correct a mistake I made three years ago." With that said, he was gone.

**xXxXxXx**

**In the forest outside of the Mist Village**

Struggling to her feet, Sakura chased after the Uchiha boy once again, wincing as the foot she had twisted throbbed. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she gasped for air, her lungs begging for her to stop running and let them get some oxygen, but she didn't have time. No time to slow down or stop for anything.

"U-Uchiha! Wait!" She called, her long pick hair flying into her face while dodging the tree branches. Sasuke didn't stop; his quick body flashed in and out of her sight. She watched him going faster and faster and she put the last bit of her charka at the heels of her feet. He knew something about her, something she didn't remember, and he was taunting her: egging her on, to chase him and find out what it was.

A faint sound of shuriken or kunai knives flying caught Sakura's attention, and she cursed under her breath, ducking to avoid the incoming weapons. Who had thrown the weapons anyway? It couldn't be Sasuke or any other members of the Akatsuki, could it?

A few more flew in her direction, and the pattern they were thrown in forced her to jump backwards. When she looked up, Sasuke was gone. She couldn't feel his charka anymore, but she could sense other people around her.

Two, one weak...one strong; Sakura felt like she had known them for a while...but couldn't place it without her memories.

_"Damn it!"_ She hissed, angry that she had lost the youngest Uchiha. "Show yourselves!"

She could hear the wind blowing, the birds singing, and the leaves on the ground dancing with the wind, but nothing else. Suddenly, Sakura was knocked out of the tree. She let her self fall backwards off the branch, pushing off the tree to catch the branch of another; she tried to guide herself to the ground. But someone grabbed a hold of her and her dull green eyes met with sad orange ones. He was a Mist Villager, weak and below her. But she was out of chakra and winced as they slammed into the ground

Sakura shoved the stranger off of her weak and bruised form, and stood up from her spot. She touched her head and felt the blood there and felt the broken bones in her body that were healing with the last of her normal chakra stores. She limped towards the stranger, fury in her jade eyes.

She would kill him for what he just did.

"Who are you?" Sakura growled, and the stranger looked at her terrified, his weak and unpracticed body crumbling under the pressure of the situation. He couldn't move; his body wasn't made for this like her's.

"Tell me!" Sakura shouted, stopping in front of the stranger and grasped his chin.

"I-It's me, Sakura-chan! Ino! Your friend!" The stranger cried out and Sakura loosened her grip.....Ino...Ino is a girl's name....isn't it?

"I never had any friends. It's no use, begging for your life, _scum. _Ready to die? I promise it'll be painful." She seethed and Ino gulped. The body she was in was useless, and she knew she was in trouble.

"S-Sakura-chan, I wouldn't lie. Believe me. Look at me and tell me you don't know me. Tell me you want me dead!" Ino cried, tears fall from the man's eyes. "It's not my body, but it's still me!"

Sakura refused to be confused at this time. She needed to catch up with Sasuke, to learn what he knew.

"I have no time for this." she muttered, pulling back her arm to give the final blow  
Ino smiled sadly, and shut her eyes, ready for the death blow from her best friend.

"Don't move, unless you want to die." A new voice said coolly, and Sakura blinked, jolting when she found a kunai up against her neck.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino shouted, opening her eyes.

"Let me go." Sakura spoke quietly, anger laced within her words.

"No," Kakashi spoke simply before getting Ino's attention. "Ino, Sasuke left your body a few trees over. Change back and maybe it'll trigger something."

"You honestly don't remember us, Sakura-chan?" Ino's sad voice filled her ears, her heart tearing itself to shreds.

Sakura shut her eyes, she felt a small ping of pain in the back of her head and at once she saw a few images run through out her mind.

She screamed in pain and Kakashi let go of her, letting her fall to her knees, holding her throbbing head in her hands. She saw a faint image of a young blond haired girl hugging a black haired and annoyed boy from behind. Somehow, she knew the girl was taunting her and felt the faded anger from the memory course though her.

_"Get your hoofs off of him, Ino-pig!" Ino just stuck out her tongue out at the pink haired girl._

_"Come and make me bill board brow!"_

Then, an image of a silver haired man with a Konoha headband tilted over one eye and a mask covering most of his face came into focus in her mind.

_"Everything will be alright, I promise." Kakashi said leaning to her, a smile slightly visible through his mask. In the background, a blond, spiky haired boy in orange bent to his knees, huffing for air and on the other side a raven haired boy wore a smirk on his face as sweat poured down his calm face._

Ino and Kakashi sensed something change in Sakura and watched tears rolling down her cheeks, her head facing the ground.

"Sakura-chan...Are you alright?" Ino asked, stepping slightly towards her old friend.

"I-I remember the both of you...Not much but some." Sakura whispered, glancing at the two before her vision went dark and her body hit the ground.

**xXxXxXx**

**Sakura in the ****Death Note**** World**

_"I promise..."_ Sakura whispered, her eyes fading to a dull green and her head slumping forward slightly.

"Sakura-chan?" Misa-Misa questioned, jumping back when the pinkette's head shot up and turned to her, her bright green eyes wide and tearing at the corners. Misa gasped and grabbed the girl's face in her hands. "Saku's not okay! Oh no! Must Misa-Misa get help?!" The blond panicked, her head darting from side to side. Sakura smiled and pulled herself away from Misa's grasp.

"No, I'm fine Misa," she said quietly. She went back to what she was thinking about; Konoha and her life before. But...something was missing, an important memory. She felt like she was being watched by something dark and her eyes darted to the side. Sakura thought she saw some sort of shadow pass by, but when there was nothing, she brushed it off and turned back to the magazines she and Misa were flipping through.

Whatever happened in her mind or whatever she lost, Sakura couldn't bring herself to hurt these people or make them worry about her.

After all, she was a nurse slash medic ninja.

* * *

_Hey everyone,_

_I made a trailer of Esoteric, and its posted on my profile now. LOL it sucks so far, cuz its my first attempt to make one. _

_Anyway I would like to thank my beta readers who took their time to beta this for me. Thank you very much, without them I will never even updated this anymore._

_Please review! :)_


	16. Second Kira

**Esoteric**

_Wow it been a while since I updated. To tell you the truth I had this chapter written out months ago, but my 1st beta never got back in contact with me. So I'm doing this on my own now, and now it sucks sadly. I proof read the best I can on this chapter and this is unbeta. I didn't act any date to this one through. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Death Note. I just own the plot and the ocs._

**Chapter 14: Second Kira**

_Recap:_

_"Saku's not okay! Oh no! Must Misa-Misa get help?" The blond panicked, her head darting from side to side. Sakura smiled and pulled herself away from Misa's grasp. _

_"No, I'm fine Misa," she said quietly. She went back to what she was thinking about; Konoha and her life before. But...something was missing, an important memory. She felt like she was being watched by something dark and her eyes darted to the side. Sakura thought she saw some sort of shadow pass by, but when there was nothing, she brushed it off and turned back to the magazines she and Misa were flipping through._

**With Sakura in the DeathNote World**

"Misa-Misa thinks that Sakura-chan should go get help." Misa stated, turning her head to one of the cameras that Ryuzaki and the Task force is watching them on.

Sakura dropped the _Seventeen _magazine that held Misa's picture on the cover on the floor., "Misa-chan, I'm fine. Really, I'm just a little tired that's all. Please don't over react about my well being," Sakura lied with a nervous smiled on her face.

Misa picked up the magazine from the floor sadly and in another moment she cheered up. "If you say so Sakura-chan. Misa was just worried about you." Misa said, flipping through the magazine where she was last on.

"Here's a photo of Misa-Misa at Misa's last photo-shoot of my new movie "New Found Love"." Misa pointed excitedly. Sakura looked at the page of the magazine. Misa's sure is famous. On the photo the background was a huge shape of a pink heart. Misa worn some-kind of an angel costume and her blonde hair was pinned up in a messy bun. She was also smiling too. Misa then sighed sadly.

"Misa just wished that the main boy character could be played by her boyfriend Light-kun," she said dreamy.

_When is Light her boyfriend? _

Sakura took a glance at the camera at the corner of the room. A lot of stuff must of happened when she was out, mostly with Naomi.

"You look stunning Misa-chan." Sakura said.

Misa's eyes brighten ten times folds.

"Really? You think so? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded her head.

**Wow she stopped using third point of view in that sentence. World Record. **

_Shut up!_

Misa flipped to the next page of the magazine once more,

"Hey look what Misa-Misa found. Its a quiz. Misa always like these kind of things." Misa said excitedly.

The quiz on the page was short and in big bold letters was "Is he Crushing On You"

Sakura never really taken any of these 'fun quizzes' at all in her real world. Its that she never bought any magazines or books at the local bookstore. She always saved her money from missions she took.

"okay first question. Does he always stare at you a lot?" Misa talked to herself. She took a few moments to think.

'No'

"Second question, does he go out of his way to talk to you?"

once more she answered 'No' she's always the one talking to him.

"Third Question: Is he being friendly to you?"

'Yes'

Poor Misa, she still have no idea that Light have other plans than romance to do with her. Misa then looked at the result and with an angry cry, she threw the sad magazine to the wall.

"T-That magazine is a lie! Misa-Misa is sure that her Light-kun loves her!" she cried in anime tears, and Sakura found herself patting her back gently with a sad look on her face.

Misa didn't seem she knew what danger she's in at this moment.

She was accused of being the second Kira. L said that he have some evidence from the envelope that was sent to Sakura Tv a few days ago that she was the one who send it. Sakura refused to believe that it was her. She seemed too innocent to kill...and Ukita death still replay in Sakura's mind. She was right next to him when he died!

_It was a normal day at the task HQ when all of a sudden Watari came in the room with a grim expression on his face. He had a Tv remote in his hands._

**_Flashback_**

"Ryuzaki, Sakura Tv quick...You have to see this." Watari said turning on the TV in which stood on a stand in front of L. Matsuda, Aizwa and Ukita circled on L's right and Sakura stood on L's left side.

Everyone was confused except Watari who stood behind of L watching Sakura Tv.

"In other words, we are being hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. At the same time. We feel that doing so is our professional duty. I would like to emphasize once again that these taps are not being broadcast as a hoax or for purposes of sensationalism." The News man Ken (let call him Ken) said.

"Kira!" Sakura shouted.

"Held hostage by Kira? Whats going on here?" both Matsuda and Aziwa stated at the same time.

"Four days ago. An envelope contains four videotapes arrived at the station. Addressed to one of our directors. It was without a shadow of a doubt, sent by Kira. The first tape announced the time and date of death for Seiichi and Seiji Machiba who were arrested the other day. Exactly as predicted. These two men died yesterday at 7pm of heart attacks. Who beside Kira is capable of carrying out something like this? From this fact. We have concluded that the sender of these videos was none other than Kira."

'If this is really true, they're right. Nobody besides Kira could do that..." L thought seriously watching the Tv Before him like everyone else in the room.

"The envelope we received contained instructions from Kira telling us to air this. The second video, at exactly 5:59pm today. We have not viewed this video ourselves, but Kira's instructions state that it foretells yet another death and contains a message to people all over the world."

A girl appeared on Tv giving Ken the first tape it seems.

"It got to be one of their fake stories right?" Ukita hoped.

"I hope so." Sakura cut in, worried was on her pale face.

"No way not even Sakura Tv would go this far." Matsuda said surprised.

"Your right Matsuda, for once. They wouldn't go this far if its fake." L concluded.

"The time is 5:59pm you are now going to see Kira's video." Ken said, slipping the video into the VHS, and the entire TV, bold print letters in gothic front appeared on Tv. It spelled Kira.

"I am Kira." said a computer like voice that L always uses to talk publicly. Sakura gasped loudly realizing the sound. It was the same thing that Ryuzaki used on her when she talked to him really.

This time is not him.

Its Kira.

"If this video is aired exactly at 5:59pm on Januray 10th...Its now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds ...Please switch channels to Taiyo Tv. The news anchor. Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart failure at precisely six p.m."

"What the hell" Aziwa said,

"No way" said Matsuda not believing what he hearing and watching.

"Turn the channels!" Sakura snapped, before Ryuzaki could say anything. Watari changed the channel and suddenly Mr. Kazuhiko had an heart attack and was now laying dead on his desk on natural tv.

"Switch back to Sakura tv!" L ordered.

Watari switched the channels.

"Watari please bring more tvs." L ordered, Watari nodded his head and hurried out of the room fast as he could.

"I help." Sakura said, following Watari out of the room.

"Mr. Hibima has consistently referred to Kira as 'Evil' in his news reports. This was his punishment. Another death will-"

"Turn to channel 24!" L snarled.

At this moment both Sakura and Watari came in the room with a tv in each arm. Aziwa and Matsuda hurried and help Sakura and Watari setting up the tvs, while Ukita turned the channel to 24.

The man on channel 24 died of a heart failure.

"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world...We have to make them stop boardcast if something terrible is going to happen." L declared.

Matsuda rushed to the phone that is not to far from them.

"I'll get Sakura Tv's phone number." In the background Kira was saying 'I trust you now to believe I'm the real Kira'

Aziwa hurried and pulled out his cell and try to call his friend at Sakura's Tv. The door of the room opened revealing Naomi Misora, with a panic look on her face,

"L did you se-"

"Yes he did, we all saw." Sakura said running to her best friend Naomi's side.

"What are we going to do? We have to do something?"

"It's hopeless every single number of the station is busy." Matsuda said disappointed.

"crap my friend at the station turned his cell off." Cursed Aziwa.

Everything seems hopeless now,

"Dammit! Then I'm going over there to make them stop myself!" Ukita said running out of the room.

"Ukita!" Aizwa said desperately for his friend to come back. At this moment Sakura knew that Ukita was going to die.

"Ukita-san!" Sakura shouted, she chased after him and Naomi running right after her.

"Sakura-chan come back its dangerous!" Naomi said.

"No I can't! I can't let Ukita die! I have to save him!" Sakura cried just as she entered the parking lot of the building. But Ukita car was missing.

Naomi stopped right behind her.

"He's going to Sakura Tv. This Kira we facing was not the same as before. I know it." Sakura said, turning sharply to Naomi. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Naomi-chan, please help me. Please help me save Ukita-san."

Naomi took a few moments to think this over and then sigh heavily. This is Sakura's personality. She always wanted to save people lives.

"We take my car." Naomi said, grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand and the both of them raced to the red sport's car in the corner of the parking lot.

When they got in the car they took off. Naomi driving going full speed towards the Sakura's tv station.

When they got there minutes later they saw Ukita car parked outside of the station. His door opened widely and he ran out of his car, pistol in his hands. Naomi slid the car into park right next to his. Sakura jumped out of the car along with Naomi's. Sakura heart pounded against her chest.

She and Naomi ran behind of Ukita to the station.

Ukita banged on the door of the station with his pistol hard almost breaking the glass.

"Open up police!"  
The guard inside shook his head no that he wouldn't open up the doors.

"Ukita-san!" Sakura cried,

Ukita stopped banging on the window and he turned around seeing both Sakura and Naomi just a few steps behind him.

"Sakura-san, Naomi-san what are you doing here?"

"The same with you baka," and just as Sakura finished saying these words Ukita gasped loudly clasping his hand over his chest.

"S-Sakura, Naomi I'm having a heart attack." Ukita said weakly in pain, falling into Sakura arms. Sakura caught him.

"Ukita no!"

"I-I don't want to die. Please don't let me-"

Sakura put her face against Ukita's chest, tears coming down her face.

"I promise everything will be alright." Sakura lied and with those words Ukita closed his eyes, and death came in and took him away. His body went limp in Sakura arms. Naomi looked like she's going to cry too, but she tried to stay strong and then suddenly Naomi felt a tug on her heart strings and so did Sakura. Nothing happened, but they didn't think of this.

"Kira! I know your watching this! Listen, I will catch you! I will beat the living shit out of you! When that day comes you better remember my face and voice!" Sakura screeched loudly through her sobs and tears.

Just then they heard a horn of a bus.

"Sakura-chan we have to go now." Naomi said rushing, grabbing Sakura's free hand. She dragged her and Ukita with all of her power away of the flying bus that flew with lightning speed through the Sakura's tv station. Glass flew everywhere in place.

**_End of Flashback_**

That day for Sakura was horrible.

**TBC**

It's horrible is it? Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Master Plan

**"Esoteric"**

Hello Everyone and welcome to chapter 15 :D I think I did pretty good on this chapter by myself, through it have a bit of grammar problems. Anyway I been trying to get this part done sense almost a year. Now the plot will continued onward at long last. The time for Near to come in is coming closer too XD. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Death Note. I just own the plot and the ocs. The next chapter will be short also, because the next one will just be in Sakura's view or whatever.

**Chapter 15: Master Plan**

"Misora-san. . . are we friends?" a voice asked very distant one night when everyone of the task force was either at home with their families or sleeping in their bed. The lights was off in the room and the only light is from the TV's that showed the bedrooms of both Light, Misa and Sakura.

Naomi could see the outline of L's back. He made no movement. His voice and questions was 'insisting ' on something...Something that he wanted for a very long time but couldn't have or didn't know how to contain it.

"Yes of course Ryuzaki." Naomi replied, confused at the moment. This wasn't like L at all. L don't go around and asks people if they were friends or not.

Their was a moment of silence.

A long moment for that and then L shifted in his seat, his back still not facing Naomi once more. He took a huge bite out of the strawberry cake that Watari left for him before going to bed.

"Then may I tell you something Misora-san?

The atmosphere changed instantly at this moment.

"What is it?"

"I can see my death coming closer." L whispered, placing down his empty plate on the table. His appetite almost seemed destroy by the mere thought of leaving this world. Why was he so worry and scare this time?

He knew he was risking his life on this case.

What the sudden need to survive entered his human system?

Naomi flinched and then came to her senses of what L is saying,

"Ryuzaki! Don't say such a thing! Your brilliant and you will not die! You will not lose to K-Kira!" Naomi encouraged, without even thinking.

L bit his lip down, he really didn't need a prep talk.

"I have confidence that I will not lose to Kira, but I do not have much confidence about my own life. Kira and now Second Kira way of killing involves memorizing the faces of their victims and their full names." L renounced to Naomi the information that they had gathered.

Naomi face brightens,

"There! Your safe! We or they don't know your real name."

L sighed in his seat.

"but it will be a matter of time. I figured that the Second Kira can kill just by looking at the picture of the victims to see there names." explained L in monotone voice.

Naomi eyes widened almost stepping backward,

"H-How is that so?"

L ignored this question,

"I have self-doubt..Misora-san, I will admit that and so I'm requesting you...That if some day I will leave or suddenly die, please contact N whom is Near. My successor. The computer would contact My two successors, but it would be too late. I figured that when I'm out of the way, Kira. I mean Light will start to accuse of Sakura-san of being Kira. You may contact Near in Watari's computer and transfer Sakura-san to his care as fast as possible." L explained his plan of protecting Sakura to Naomi.

Naomi is the key to the plan...to protect his Sakura if he's not here...

He blinked at the thought of 'his Sakura'

"I promise Ryuzaki. I promise to get Sakura-san to safety." her voice was so low that L barely hear anything.

"Good, and Misora-san and please do not speak of this plan anywhere with anyone please."

"Yes of course."

There was a few more moments of silence, before L's voice broke the intense of the silence.

"Thank you."

His voice was filled with some what relief and Naomi thought she had imagine it.

**To Be Continued**

Please review :D


	18. L's Death

**Title:** Esoteric

**Summary: **All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:** Here's is the chapter that some of us might dread in someway. Eh, It taken 6 months of thinking on how to continue this story without a beta, and this seems the best course to do so. I used a timeskip =( well we might travel back in flashbacks after 1/14/04 with L and Sakura moments. Anyway, Near coming in the next chapter. . Thank you ALL for being patient with me! I really thankful for it, and sorry for this taking too long.

* * *

**"Esoteric"**

**Chapter 16: 10/26/2004: L's Death**

**9 Months Later**

The computer scene went blank and the harsh crash noise radiated through out the room, as L tried to type in some letters on his keyboard to get a handle on things.

Dread, filled the room and with each passing second each person felt terror. Light stood not too far from them with a small grin on his face, trying to hide his obvious emotions, reading to put on his finale act.

Sakura stood there, not knowing what's going on. Her eyes scanned each face of the Task Force, but neither knew what's exactly going on, except one. It was him. The fool who dared to take L's life.

"What's wrong, Watari?" L voice, shown the first real emotion in a while. He stood from his chair, as he kept on typing, but the scene above him and everyone else remained blank.

Naomi eyes darkened, and sweat rolled down her forehead. So this was it. This is the time for L's master plan going into effect.

Her hands tightened in a pair of fist and she knew she only have mere seconds to get the Deathnote and write down L's real name.

It's all a matter of time.

"I'm going to find the Shinigami." Naomi stated, and before anyone could protest Naomi ran out of the run in full speed, with determination to reach her location.

"Watari?"

Light found all this amazing, good planning and everything. After months of waiting, everything is working in his favor. A wider grin was on his face.

He felt a glare bordered in the back of his head and he knew it was dear old Sakura-chan.

'Don't worry, Sakura. Your next. Dear, Ryuzaki cannot protect you forever.'

The tv scene then flickered on-All data deleted.

Light took a few steps behind L.

"All data deleted? What's going on?"

L sat down in his seat, his knees reached his chin. He stared emotionless, with great confidence that his plan will work. But he felt a small ping in his own heart. Watari's dead. He's gone now and he was not coming back.

"I told Watari that if something were to happened to him , he should erased all the data he can and to set his system up to erase automatically after a certain amount of time." L explained, and then he heard Aizawa spoke up-

"Something happened to him?"

"You mean death?" Matsuda whispered.

Where was Naomi?

L looked behind him over his shoulder and saw her missing.

Sakura jade green eyes seemed to caught his.

They stayed that way for a minute.

She felt such longing within his onyx eyes.

Something telling her that something bad going to happen and try to be strong.

She also saw something else. Warmth...Love.

She blinked breaking his eye contact.

"L-" She whispered for him, but she was soon interrupted.

"Where is the Shini-" He was cut off, as he felt himself becoming off balance. Something poked his heart, but he knew he wasn't about to go just yet. A small smile reached his lips. Now all he has to do is act. Just act.

He trembled off his chair and just like that Light seemed to caught him.

"Ryuzaki?" He shouted with fake panic, surprising everyone in the room.

Sakura reached Light side, watching Ryuzaki's eyes began to close softly, permanent.

She then saw the same evil smile on Light's face than before.

"RYUZAKI!" He done his act-well but he didn't fooled everyone. Sakura hands reached his back of his shirt, and soon Light found himself three inches off the ground staring into Sakura's angry tearful green eyes, crying.

"YOU! YOU DONE THIS!" She screamed, shaking Light very violently, Mr. Yagami and Aziawa tried to get the young girl away from Light but with no such luck. How could she be this strong?

"Calm down, Light didn't done this. He's with us the entire time." Matsuda voice reached Sakura's ears, but still it was so hard to let Light go.

Here is the person that murdered, the person she cared for.

Sakura let go of Light's shirt and he fell to his knees, his hallow breath could be heard through out the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm so close to L." Sakura lied, wiping away the tears from her eyes and just then Naomi entered the room once more.

"The S-Shinigami is gone!" She informed everyone.

"I'll take care of Ryuzaki body, it's best that you all go and find Misa or the Shinigami." Naomi told everyone, who seemed to agree with her.

When everyone gone, the only one left in the room was Sakura.

Sakura stood just over Ryuzaki's body, her tears landed on his pale cheek and at once Naomi wanted to tell the girl the truth, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Sakura-chan, everything going to be fine." Naomi tried to comfort her friend, pulling her in a hug.

She let out a huge sob.

"There is so much I wanted to tell him, Naomi-chan." She cried, and Naomi patted her back. Her cries seemed to slow down in a second and Sakura pushed herself away from Naomi.

"I want to have a few words with him." Sakura told her, and Naomi nodded her head at the sad girl.

Sakura kneel on her knees, by L's head and she thought that she saw a flinch.

'L...There is so many things I have yet to confess to you..." She whispered- "and so little time. I swear...I swear I will get revenge on him. I swear on his grave, he be crying for mercy and I will not give it to him even if he begged." Sakura whispered, darkly, and then she leaned her head just inches away for his head.

"Yet...I fell in love with you." She placed a small kiss on L's thin pale lips, tasting the sweets that he ate earlier this day. She removed herself, gathering all of her courage.

"Thank you for everything." and then she was gone in a minute. Out of the door, and towards the task force.

When the door closed, L opened his eyes to a smirking Naomi.

"Let, get you to the sewer line, sir." She replied, to the for once confuse L.

**to be continued**


	19. On the Move Again

**Title:** Esoteric

**Summary: **All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:** Wow, 195 reviews! Amazing, I never expect this much. =) Thanks everyone for making this story possible. lol I just read, the chapter I place Sasuke in here, and I have to admit. I kind of like the way and personailty wise he has. XD he is bareable, and doesn't made me scream kill. lol anyway, this chapter is a little longer than normal. This point forward, the rest of the Deathnote manga and anime doesn't matter. I'm making up my own events. lol. anyway I just own my original plot and original characters.

* * *

**10/26/04: On the Move Again**

Naomi gave him a pair of her worn out shoes, that he was very surprised that he could fit in them. He didn't like wearing shoes. He barely worn socks anyway, Naomi seeing the look on his face rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Ryuzaki, I know you have allot on your mind and you don't like to wear shoes, but I know you rather to wear those, than walking barefoot in the sewer." Naomi told L, and for once she found this situation amazing.

All the times that L had lecture her and Sakura, here she was lecturing him like a ten year old kid.

A frown appeared on his face at Naomi's remark.

"I'm wearing them, am I not? Anyway it's about time for you to go back to the Task Force...There is something I must do before leaving the building completely." L told her distractedly.

"Are you sure, your be fine?" Naomi asked, and L nodded his head at her stupid statement, but he understand that she's saying this out of worry and concern for his well being.

"I'm going to be all right, Naomi-san." L responded, just as he opened the latch of the sewer underground in the basement.

He then leaped down in the slim hole and Naomi then closed the entrance behind him. Something within her start to bubble. She wouldn't see L again for awhile.

She have to be a spy now. Spying on Light and the others and reporting back to L in away. There was no more Watari either. Something, snapped in her and she felt sick. She felt guilt. She couldn't save Watari too, but she knew that L is taking it the hardest.

He was being polite and thoughtful not showing his weakness to her.

Before she can think on the subject more, she left the room and towards where she heard his voice at. Light's and the others.

When she reached the door she saw a pile of dust on the floor and in the dust lies the Deathnote, Misa's.

"Sakura-san's fault! She has something to do about it." Light's voice echoed through out the building and with anyone mind being rational after what happened to L, they all stared at her with both mix of hurt and betrayal.

It's funny on how they do not demand prove of any kind.

"She murdered L!"

Sakura blinked back the angry tears from her eyes, feeling so many eyes on her all at once.

"I-I didn't do none such thing! How did I kill him then? I do not have the Deathnote. The Deathnote is with the shinigami not me." Sakura tried to plead her case, but then Light interrupted her.

"but you might worked with the shinigami."

Many gasped in the room as she heard the cling of handcuffs from a distance.

"Enough!" Naomi angry voice made it's way in the room, that silence everyone including Light Yagami.

"Think rational, I know what happened to L had landed a huge hit on us all, but we cannot go around and accuse the first person we saw." Naomi told them all, backing Sakura up who had shown murder intent towards Light.

"She's right..." Matsuda whispered to Mr. Yagami.

"I'm sorry." He told Sakura, guilt shown on his face and ashamed on how easy he could be turned against her.

Light almost hissed at Naomi.

'Stay out of my way,' He thought to her mad.

Something in the room flickered and aloud noise can be heard in the control room.

"What's that?"

They all rushed to the next room and what they saw on the huge t.v wasn't the normal black gothic front W, it was a letter of a N instead.

"Greetings, I am Near." The voice was masked, and Sakura instantly have the memory of the time when she met a little boy at the mall almost a year ago.

Everyone became quiet and soon the lights came off in the room and the only light came from the T.v. Light made his way to the control panel, with a fierce look on his face.

He placed his earphones over his ears, and took L's seat.

"Hello, Near. I am L. Pleasure, of meeting you today."

**Naruto World**

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Naruto asked the pink hair girl, but he only received a little reply, a mere whisper-"Yes, I'm all right, Naruto-kun," But this wasn't the Sakura he knew for years. This person in front of him is really different. The light in her eyes were dimmed, and ever since Ino and Kakashi brought her back to the village, she been acting strange. She remembered what she did to her suppose to be friends Ino...She done bad things, and that is all the memories she had ever known.

It was very easy to pretend she knows of every single memory of her joining team 7 except the fact her memories were wiped the moment Itachi defeated her in battle.

Neither, don't know what even happened to Sakura anymore. It had been months since the accident.

She haven't act like herself anymore. Something of her seemed missing.

'Maybe, it's because of Sasuke-teme. ' Naruto thought angry, crunching his hands into a pair of fists thinking of the baka that left the village and everything behind him a few years ago.

His blue eyes searched Sakura's dull green ones, but once more he found nothing that proves that she knows him well like she did of all these years.

'She don't have the memories of who she was before, due of the battle with Itachi. The stain on her mind, made her forget almost everything.' Kakashi's voice entered his head, and Naruto shook his head violently. No...No...His Sakura-chan is still there, somewhere at least.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes reached his one more time and a fake smile reached her lips, masking all the horrible stuff she did in the past.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Let go get some ramen, and meet the rest of the rookies." Naruto suggested, and with a sad nod of her head both Naruto and Sakura head to the ramen's stand.

When the two friends reached the ramen stand they were soon met with two shinobis that were on Gai-sensei's team. Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

"Hey! Bushy Brows!" called Naruto, closing his eyes for the coming fist he knew should of came but it never did.

He opened one of his blue eyes and sighed out in relief.

"Hey, Naruto-san!" Lee called out to Naruto and then his round eyes met Sakura's and before everyone knew what's happening, he was right next to Sakura's side.

"Hello, my youthful beautiful Sakura-chan. How are you this youthful evening?" He asked, excited. Sakura just glanced at Lee confused, before she opened her pale lips to speak.

Neji not too far from them just wave his hand weakly at the two, "Haruno-san, Uzamaki-san" He greeted.

"Hello, Lee-kun.." Sakura greeted, before her eyes rested on the Hyuuga in the corner of the stand. His pale eyes searched her's with confusion.

"Neji" Naruto whispered in her ear, before she laughed it off falsely, "and Neji-san."

Everything seemed to be tense before Lee's eyes became to watered with unwanted tears.

"My youthful, Sakura-chan used my sworn rival's first name." He cried out loud, before Naruto rolled his eyes with Neji, while Sakura stared at him with a guilt expression on her face.

He should of told Sakura not to worry about Lee's strange behavior, but before he could ever spoke to her about it, he saw Sakura wrapping her arms around Lee's neck in an tight warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Rock-san, but I do prefer Lee-san, better than your first name. I don't want to feel like I'm talking to a rock." Sakura muttered- 'Besides...I feel like you are very important to me.' Sakura thought.

Without most of her memories, she was almost completely useless.

**In Suna**

"Sand Coffin." The red hair Kazekage, hissed, rising his hand up in the sky of his victim, but before he could squeeze his hand shut and made his jutsu official, his sand explored and soon the area in which he was fighting upon covered in sand.

"Damn" Gaara hissed under his breathe, trying to track down his victim.

A shadow appeared behind of Gaara.

"Your too slow, kid. Slow and weak."

Gaara turned around sharply and a huge whip of sand slammed behind him and met nothing.

"Wow, this is pathetic, this all the Sand Kazekage can do? Well all I came here for is the documents of a certain pink haired ninja from the leaf, I see your unwilling to let me have the information."

"Gaara-sama!" someone screamed his name out of fear and concern. Something, he's adjusting too by the day.

Temari!

The mysterious person saw a flicker of emotion on Gaara's face and he smirked in the darkness.

Temari, Gaara's older sister came in his vision.

Her huge fan in place for battle, to support her brother, but he knew she doesn't stand a match against his opponent.

"Leave!" He shouted at Temari, but she didn't move from place.

"I'm not leaving, Gaara. Your my baby brother and I'm your big sister. My job is to protect you." Temari stated, swinging her fan creating a giant tornado heading towards the charka other that Gaara that she felt at.

Something, ping within Gaara's own chest. Something really warm, and comforting.

"hehehehe, Gaara-sama, the girl is dead if you don't give me what I asked for." The voice said, both jumped out of the way of the lineament of the tornado.

Temari eyes widened, and so did Gaara's.

He just can't. He can't give what this person wanted.

A bloody scream could be heard through out area.

"G-GAARA-SAMA!"

Blood covered with sand, Temari body laid almost lifeless on the ground, with several kunai pieced her back, legs and even arms.

Her fan laid not too far from her as she tried to reached for it, but was stopped when the person's foot, stepped on her arm, making her scream once more.

"Get away from her!" Gaara hissed, sand flying towards the mysterious person above Temari.

"Tsk. Tsk. Gaara-sama. Bad choice."

and the next thing he knew, he was holding up his sister with his sand.

Temari struggled through the sand, but when the sand tightened it's old she stopped completely. Her face was worn out, and she soon fall in a deep sleep.

He hurried and let go and her body went limped on the ground.

Gaara had never felt so useless before.

"I have a deal kazekage-sama, give me the papers and join us. I wouldn't kill your beloved sister and the people of your village." A person wearing a strange mask appeared, not too far from them.

Gaara gritted his teeth, hearing so many voices all around him calling his name.

Screaming for help.

He has no choice.

He's weak.

The only way to protect everyone is to join him.

But...

_I will never give up, not now or not ever!_

He heard Naruto's voice...He heard him clean as day, even if he wasn't here.

He couldn't sell out his teammate, but he also couldn't let everyone die in his village for one person.

A bubbling anger came right out of him in deep rage and soon almost all the sand in the area soon came up in the air and smashed against the mask main so suddenly, surprising him.

"Sand Coffin!" He yelled, and soon dark red blood was soon everywhere.

Feeling, his charka draining from him. Without the demon, he wasn't that strong now.

He soon was in a shallow breathes wanting fresh air.

No one calls Gaara of the Sand weak.

Unlike, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara wasn't a traitor.

"Be that way, Kazekage. This is your mistake."

A voice said in the air of the night sky, snapping Gaara's attention. But nothing was there. He didn't felt the person charka's anymore.

**to be continued**

Eh I added, Gaara, Temari, Lee and Neji in the story. =)

Oh I have a question. Who will have a small crush on Sakura-chan in the Naruto's world? You can vote on my profile page. =) I have alot of drama instored.


	20. Death in the Air

**Title:** Esoteric

**Summary: **All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:** Okay...Here's the next chapter of the story, and I cried while typing the last part. I haven't really plan this to happen but oh well. Anyway, sorry for the slow update. I do not own Death Note or Naruto. I just own the plot and my ocs.

**10/27/04: Death in the Air**

The room was very dark and the eldest of the Uchiha stood in the center of the darkness in the room. No one else, was with him and for very good reason on why. The Eldest member of the Uchiha clan seemed to be going insane by the very second ever since the fight with Haruno Sakura, a mere leaf ninja.

The door to the room cracked opened revealing the youngest Uchiha, whom patience seemed to be on the borderline of his own sanity.

"I know you done it, Itachi." He said, motionless with plain hate and dislike for his brother's well being. Nothing else, was said but the useless sound of heavy footsteps came closer to Itachi who stayed motionless listening or waiting, Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Welcome, little brother." His voice was traced with a hint of mockery, and Sasuke flinched refusing the sudden urge of drawing out his Katara and slice through his brother's body.

His blood began to boil at his ambition when he was mere 13 years of age and ran out of the leaf.

"Itachi. Im not here for _chitchat, _but I want an answer." The tension of the room thickened, and neither brother couldn't almost breathe.

"I met Haruno-san."

Itachi's eyebrows risen a bit- "You did?"

"She been here for a few days until recently. She wasn't herself." Sasuke's hand reached for his sword in a slow speed.

"and I heard a rumor that you fought her many months ago."

"Why do you care for her, little brother? What I did is no concern to you-"

Sasuke drew his Katara, and suddenly in a memorizing speed Itachi easy dodged Sasuke's reckless attack.

"I don't care about her. But what have you done?" and then there was darkness and soon the youngest Uchiha was in a fight for his very own life.

The oldest Uchiha, smirked his smug smirk and without rasing a single hand everything turned red. Sasuke looked up at his oldest brother with deep loath, sharingan v.s sharingan. Soon, there steps can be heard dashing across the room in hopes to outwit one another.

Itachi's hand reached for Sasuke's blade but before he could halt the said blade, lightning escaped the tips making Itachi hand to retreat.

"I'm not 13 anymore, Itachi." Snarled Sasuke, pulling back his sword before he could get a good look at his older brother face through the blue lightning.

"Now tell me, what you had done."

Itachi smirked- "I'll tell you when you finally able to defeat me, Sasuke." He replied, his name with almost affection.

The ground below the two began to rattle and the picture frames on the walls began to fall to the ground with a loud clash. One familiar picture frame could be seen, a picture of the two brothers smiling and playing when they were younger. Naive of the world in front of them.

Itachi frowned-"I'm disappointed Sasuke, I thought you were stronger than this." He said suddenly, Sasuke eyes widened, and soon his surroundings dissolved in the background.

Sasuke clasped his hands together, smashing the hilt of the sword between his hands.

"Kai!" He hissed, and soon lightning escaped the tips of his blade and soon his surroundings began to show once more. The lightning balanced off the side of the bedroom walls.

"Take me on seriously! I'm not a genin." and with that said the two ran towards each other with a mere goal. One seeks for an answer and another seeks for maybe love and tenderness. Itachi's reasoning was beyond rational, but the things he had done have very good reasons.

"I'll tell you." He then pushed Sasuke away from him in the last seconds of watching him plotting an steady attack.

The lightning faded in the background.

"What?"

"You hear me, little brother. I'll tell you what I done to Haruno-san."

**with the other Sakura in the Naruto world**

"So...Neji-san right?" Sakura said suddenly watching Lee and Naruto have it out with one another in some weird way, the chocolate hair teen stared blankly at Lee for a mere minute before replying back to Sakura-"Yes." a simple answer, said with coldness almost startled Sakura. It seemed so familiar...Like someone she knew and recently aren't here anymore.

"Well, Neji-san, want to stop them or should I?" Sakura pointed out at the two before them. Neji shook his head sad at the behavior of his comrade.

"Lee, behave." His stern voice almost echoed through out the area, and then a small whine left Lee's lips-"Awww Neji-san! Where's your power of youth!" He whined, and Sakura felt herself laughing a small bit at the playful nature of the two shiniobi.

Neji eyes snapped in her direction watching the rich laugh left her pale lips, and her once dark dull green eyes now sparkle with a hint of life green.

She's slowly coming back, slowly becoming her old self once again.

"Sakura-chan's laughing!" Lee's voiced his opinion first and Naruto joined in with him, with a look of pure relief on his face.

These were her friends, the friends she grew up with.

**In Suna**

**"**So, how is she?" His voice asked the medic ninja, stressed. He watched as the medic ninja, checked over his sister once more before giving him his answer. The answer in which he dread of. The sun blazed through the curtains of the hospital room, as Gaara let his eyes searched his sister's who laid motionless in the bed under a lot of blankets. Her skin grew pale and more pale with each hour that passed.

"I'm sorry, lord, but it will be a miracle if she last through the night." A new found anger almost sege him all at once, before he snapped at the medic to get out. His old self almost coming back, but he just have to hold it back. His sister would hate it if he done something terrible once again.

Something within him pinged and the sudden realization slam into him full force. It was his fault that she's here in this bed fighting a battle that he have no control over of.

He took a seat in the chair beside of Temari's bed, hoping that she would wake up and tell him not to worry and that she will be find, but he didn't feel like that. He felt dread, and death.

"G-Gaara?" A small voice snapped him back to reality, and realizing who it belongs to made his face soften with relief-"Temari?"

A smile reached his sister's face but it was more than a sad one than a happy one.

"Gaara, are you alright?" She whispered, her voice was weak. Gaara nodded his head-  
"Yes, I'm fine and its all thanks to you."

"I-I'm glad. It looks like I wouldn't be able to greet our older brother when he comes back."

Confusion, washed over Gaara's mind. It's like she's saying goodbye.

"We both can go greet him, when he returns."

"N-No...Gaara, I'm afraid that I wouldn't make it." Temari saw the determined and desperate look on her brother's face before she spoke once more-"No, Gaara. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. I'm feeling the life going out of me...but it's okay. I'm glad. I'm glad that my baby brother is safe." Her eyes watered with tears, and her heartbeat is slowly going down.

"I-I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you. You found your way Gaara, I just wish I could stay and help you more." Her eyes closed shut and a rush of panic entered Gaara's mind.

"Temari, no. wake up, you will survive. Don't leave me." His hands were on her shoulders shaking her trying to bring her back. He pressed his head over her chest, his ear pressed down hard trying so desperately to hear her heartbeat.

Wet tears, came out of his eyes. This is the very first time in a while since he last cry.

Temari is gone.

She died, and it was all his fault.

**To be continued **

...ok I killed off one of the characters, but its all for the bigger plot that's in the makings.


	21. One of L

**Title:** Esoteric

**Summary: **All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:** Well...I'm back. . I'm sorry for the extremely long update. I was very confused on how to get to point C in the story without messing up something. lol. So here's the next chapter and yes now the days will jump back and forth together. Mello will come in later tho with Matt.

**10/26/04: One Of L's Successors**

_Hello, Near. I am L. Pleasure, of meeting you today."_

Sakura felt herself getting mad once more hearing Light's reply, taking over the role of her beloved L. Her insides squeezed tightly and soon all she wanted to do was to bloody murder him with her charka enhanced fist.

Naomi placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and with a small nod of her head she managed to calm Sakura down once more, getting her attention onto the huge t.v scene with a huge Bold Gothic front of a N.

_"I'm under the impression that L's dead."_

Near's replied cause everyone in the room to tensed up wondering how could this person learned of the death of Ryuzaki in a fast amount of time.

Light looked extremely pissed off.

Who was this? Who was this person calling him or herself Near? How come he knew so much of L. If he knew that L's dead there is a large amount of percentage that he also knows of the Kira case and everything in it.

Light pressed the red button and in a clear commanding tone of voice-

"How come you know this information? Who are you exactly? Tell me!"

He could hear some kind of stacking noise in the background following by a long pause.

_"I am one of L's successors. When L died along with Watari we automatically receive a message if they're gone. I'm always interesting in the Kira case. L should have been able to solve this. I will pick up on the case and I will find out why exactly L couldn't solve. Honestly I believed that L did solve the case but he lacks the evidence."_

and without much of a goodbye the t.v went black. Light slammed down both of his hands onto the counter with such force that everyone stared at him.

"Light, are you alright?" Mr. Yagami asked concerned about his son.

"L died and now this stranger comes claiming to help solve the case? How can we trust him? All we know he might be working for Kira."

"Light calm down, let's just think about this." Mr. Yagami reasoned and soon Light calmed himself down. He let out a deep breathe not missing the smirk that Sakura gave him.

He mentally cursed.

He have to get rid of her fast. He could see that she's becoming a bigger problem.

"Your right dad. I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

Matsuda looked at the clock and it showned 11pm.

"Hey guys let call it a day, we can figure this tomorrow." Matsuda suggested.

"Matsuda's right, we figure this out tomorrow. We all need some rest for tomorrow." Mr. Yagami said leaving the room with Matsuda.

"Sakura-san, let spend the night at my apartment." Naomi offered to Sakura who's sending both smirks and glares at Light for some reason.

Naomi heart began to hurt. She never once returned to her apartment since Raye's death. This would be the first. It's the only place Light doesn't know and it was safe.

Sakura nodded her head and she and Noami began to walk out of room leaving Light behind.

The moment Sakura left the room, a few teardrops left her face.

She never did told L goodbye.

A few sobs left her lips and Naomi hugged her from her side.

"Shhh Sakura-san, everything will be alright." Naomi whispered soomthly in Sakura's ears, but Sakura knew that nothing will ever be okay. Not when Light is out killing everyone who's seemed or getting in his way.

**TBC**

Sorry for the short chapter, this is the only way I saw to hurry out of this scene and onto the next. I'm working on the next chapter now and it would most likely be in L's point of view or in the Naruto world or both. Anyway please review!


	22. You Did What?

**Title:**Esoteric

**Summary:**All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews! =) Alerts and the favorites. They kept me going. Anyway welcome to the new chapter. I will introduced one more oc; that would really get on a person's nerves. lol . Anyway I do not own Death Note or Naruto in anyway poissible.

**10/26/04:** You Did What!

The sewer was soundless except for a few tapping noises and the running noise of dirty water being entered through the sewer from the building. When Naomi shut the entrance and the light had disappeared; it made L come to realized what just really happened.

Watari was dead; and Sakura-san along with Naomi are up there with Kira alone without much protection than their wit. He dig in his pocket and took out a very small flashlight; some of his candy fell out when he done so, but for once in his life L didn't care about the candy. He cared about what happened to Sakura or Naomi, but Sakura more.

His heart softened a little bit remembering when his eyes met Sakura's. He felt warm; very warm. His heart had speed up just by glancing at those jade orbs deeply. Her eyes stared into his own before he faked his own death was in the utmost pain and anger.

He remembered her soft touch and how much he felt very empty when her touch disappeared. He then shook his head violently. What was he thinking of? What was wrong with him? His finger tips pressed down on the button on the flashlight and soon bright light filled the sewer.

The fabric scrapped his foot as he walked deeper in the sewer; many reasons why he can't stand walking in shoes in the first place.

He felt something wet on his cheek and when he brushed it away with his finger he realized it was a single teardrop. He didn't felt it rolling down his eyes. It had been 10 years since he last cried or shed a tear.

The tapping noise came even louder before he heard whispering. He stopped walking and cut off his flashlight very quickly hoping that the strangers or whoever didn't noticed the light before he switched it off.

"Behave, Vida, we're here for a mission remember." a guy's voiced hissed at someone.

"Yeah, yeah, Near-kun wants us to escort L to headquarters. What a drag." The second person replied hotly at her partner. L took a closer look at the two dark shadows in front of him carefully before feeling cold metal at the back of his head.

"Hands up where I can see them." Someone said coldly; L's flashlight fell from his hands as he placed both of his hands over his head calmly as he could.

The person behind him seemed to be really mad that this haven't fazed him.

"Vida-san, Gevanni-san what I'll do with this one?" The person called out before being blinding by two flashlights.

L closed his eyes automatically; before hearing some footsteps coming his direction.

He then opened them when the flashlights was pointed down on the ground; dimming.

A gasp could be heard loudly; "James! You idiot! Let him go!" A girl voice screamed; she sounded so familiar in some way.

"Dumbass!" another one hissed; and soon the guy behind L gasped in pain. The cold metal object left the center of the back of his head meaning that the man that was with the girl must of hit him.

"Ow!" The person rubbed his head with both of his hands.

"Why!"

"That's him; your lucky, he could have taken you out easy. Near-san said he knows some kind of martial arts." Gevanni said; shaking his head.

L placed his hands back into his pocket looking at the person behind him with an emotionless look.

"You didn't forget about me; right L-sama?" Vida asked, sweetly with a wide smile on her face daring L to say something else than 'Yeah I remember you.'.

"When I contacted Near to get someone to escort me I didn't expect you three." L honesty said; his comment meant for the person who pointed the gun at the back of his head minutes ago.

"Ah don't mind James; he's new." Gevanni said with a roll of his eyes.

"We should be going now, before it's too late." L said suddenly hearing some kind of noise above his head.

Vida shook her head- "Yeah your right. Let's go. The car is waiting a few blocks down. Right James?" Vida glared at their driver- James stopped walking and he paused.

"W-Well about that I couldn't find any parking space so I parked it just outside-"

"YOU WHAT?" Vida's voice echoed down the sewer and James tensed. Gevanni tried his best not to lose his temper very easy like Vida.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Like I say he's new." Gevanni spoken-

"Vida-san; we have to keep moving now. It's tempting to kill James-baka, but we on a time limit now and we cannot lose anymore time." L pointed out and soon the three began to run toward the exit of the sewer.

**.~.**

"Sakura-san isn't going anywhere. We don't even know what's this guy game is. " Light said out loud. Mr. Yagami agreed with it full heartedly;

"We cannot give up our team members so easy without much proof of this guy's identity. At least L shown his face." Mr. Yagami voiced without hearing Sakura tensed a few feet away standing close to Naomi.

"I don't want to be here." Sakura whispered-

"I know." Naomi replied softly.

"I need to leave."

"But we can't." Naomi told her-

"I know." Sakura sighed loudly remember the onyx eyes staring into her jade ones with so much warmth.

**TBC**

Please review =)


	23. Shot

**Title:**Esoteric

**Summary:**All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews! =) Alerts and the favorites people. Here's the next chapter. I would have made it longer. but I have yet to go to bed yet (which is already morning) so I didn't have much energy in typing more than this. I do not own Naruto or Deathnote in anyway.

**11/1/04:** Shot

"I swear that someone is watching me, Naomi-san." Sakura muttered very low toward Naomi who adjusted the strap on her massager bag.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you guys to go out in the open right now when Near and his henchmen is still out there wanting to meet you." Light said; disapproving both Naomi's and Sakura's choice, but couldn't do nothing to stop them from exiting the building.

"Light-san, we need some freshair, staying inside here is no life." Naomi replied coldly; to the dark haired boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Misora-san, Light is righ-" Mr. Yagami was cut off by the loud noise of Sakura's sandle being stomped to the floor making a med size noise.

"We will have our phones on the entire time. GPS can easy find us."

Sakura was still sort of confused about all these technology talk. What is a GPS? What is a cell phone? She still had no idea even through Naomi gave her some kind of walkie talkie, small hand held.

She kept it in her bag though.

Light let out a huge sighed that echoed through out the room letting the two girls know that he was very annoyed at this.

"Fine, be back before dark." Light finally agreed.

.~.

They were both walking toward the center of town when Sakura halted in her tracks and Naomi looked at her confused.

"I felt it again." Sakura whispered; looking around her only to find a few people walking nearby, no one staring or paying much attention to her.

Sakura felt eyes; watching her very carefully, more carefully than inside the building that L build.

Sakura closed her eyes. focusing on any kind of charka that seemed to be abnormal for normal humans only to find none.

"Sakura-san are you alright?" Naomi asked after a few moments of few silence.

That was when she noticed it! A loud rumbling sound from a distance. The people on the street began to clear away fast and soon the noise was even louder that Naomi can hear it now.

She looked at the direction only to see a motorcycle racing above the speed limit; even through both she and Sakura was on the sidewalk off the road she couldn't help to have a little fear of it; well the person on it.

She heard a cling from a distance; and then a gunshot went off alerting both of the women. Sakura grabbed a hold of Naomi's hand and soon she ran down the sidewalk to who knows where.

She felt pain.

Pain in her lower legs; crimson splattered; then Naomi's screamed echoed around them as both of her and Sakura crashed onto the cold hard concrete.

Sakura let go of Naomi's hand before she reached for her leg.

Naomi's screamed died down when she crawled next to Sakura-scared.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt?" She whispered-as she watched Sakura reaching for her leg with a painful expression.

Sakura shook her head and then gasped feeling some part of her skin torn and something lodged in her skin...not only her skin..her bone. The pain seemed to doubled when she moved her right leg.

Feeling hopeless,

"Sakura-san don't move. I call the task force for some help." She said panicked, she reached inside her bag to pull out her cell phone; only to be stopped by Sakura pled of not calling them. Not Kira.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura gasped out realizing they really don't have much time till the culpit comes and so Sakura done the only thing that could save her and buy some more time.

Naomi was about to protested till she watched as Sakura's hands began to glow up bright greenish blue.

The aqua around Sakura's hands seemed to flow like water.

Sakura held back a scream as she tried to dig out whatever was in her leg. More Crimson liquid; soon followed.

She managed to get the bullet out, but barley. It was really forced in there. How can such humans come up with this weapon anyway?

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

The noise came more close. They ran out of time and as soon as Sakura finished healing her leg abit; healing the broken bone. She felt an hand on her waist and soon she was thrown on the back of some ride from a hooded man.

"Sakura-chan!" Naomi called throwing her bag at the man back; almost knocking him and Sakura off the bike.

He drew out his pistol-

Most of her charka left him due of healing herself to near perfection that she couldn't really move very well.

"You little bitch!"

Her blood frozen when she saw the weapon and that was when she didn't care of what happened next. She has nothing to lose.

She bit him.

Yes she actually bitten a person again.

He howled in pain dropping his pistol. He serve the bike alittle before regainning balance.

.~.

Naomi couldn't believe it. She was gone. The person on the bike kidnapped her. Naomi crunched her hands into a pair of fist and her teeth gritted against eachother. Her stuff was scattered on the road smashed or broken.

She let him get away.

She let him kidnapped Sakura.

"Naomi-san? We don't have much time to talk now. Come with me." A woman with long blond hair said taking a hold of her hand. Naomi didn't struggled-feeling that she wasn't a threat one bit.

The blond haired woman could have attacked her if she wanted to already.

"Don't worry, I'm hired by Near. Everything will be fine. The person that took Sakura-san away is on our side even through he does thing recklessly." Halle told Naomi annoyed.

_Mello_

To Be Continued...

I have to end it here because it's now 8:30am in the morning and I have yet to get any sleep. lol

Anyway Please review =)


	24. Back From the Dead?

**Title**:Esoteric

**Summary**:All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter of the story. To tell you all the truth I been almost finished with this for about two weeks; but I lost my inspiration to finish the chapter off at the end because of all the work I'm doing now. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Deathnote. I just own the idiot James and the short-temper Vida. =)

**11/1/04: Back from the Dead**

She could see the traces of blond pieces of hair under his helmet just a bit. Her arms tightened around his waist; as he passed many trucks and cars along the way. Sakura couldn't help to look at her surroundings. Many people where on the side walk walking in the opposite direction from one another. There was also a huge tower with a flat scene TV facing in front of her.

The light turned red in front of her and she felt the bike lowing it's speed to an halt. Cars appeared behind her same. Sakura looked around in awe. Why had they stopped? The cars and trucks on the lane on her left speed up passing them forward.

The stranger back tensed as he felt her changing her weight on his bike. He was about to reach her; scared that she's trying to escape; but stopped when she remained where she sat at. Her arms still around his waist.

Why didn't she attempted to runaway? To escape? Does this girl wanted to be kidnapped this bad? She already had her chance of escaping, and she didn't take it. Maybe the wound; from the shot he shot her so she have less chance of movement caused her so much pain that she couldn't stand.

He sighed. Shooting her, went over the line way over the line. He just going to have one of his men to look after her wound when he reached HQ's. His new worker knew alot about the medical department though when he hired him. He would take the job.

The light turned green at long last and soon he speed up the bike. Making a left turn; causing Sakura to almost squeak in response. He rolled his eyes. Girls.

They passed up so many cars and turned so many turns; but Sakura got all the turns memorized in her head. She would be less of a ninja not to memorized them. This stranger was stupid enough not to cover her eyes or anything.

A small abandon warehouse came in her sight. Not a hotel, motel, building or even a house.

The bike stopped in front; and the stranger got off of his bike holding it steady with one hand and another hand on her arm. The one step off the bike almost made her scream in pain. Even through she healed the wound and took out those steel spikes what ever they were called; she could still feel the pain as if it was still there.

It hurts like a bitch.

She staggered alittle; almost tripping. She sent a teary death glare at her kidnapper whom seemed to shook it off rather easy to her liking.

"Come; I have some people you have to meet before we get down to business." He spoke; his tone rather harsh and she felt like the need to flee or to run off crying, but she shook her head. She's a ninja now. Not a little girl anymore. She just had to face this alone.

Their was only one main entrance of the warehouse. It was at the front. She saw a huge number 34 in red print over the door.

The stranger opened the door and soon was met with a dark red haired young man; who was playing video games.

"How's the mission?" He asked-

"Will you looked a me and then you got your answer." The stranger told him. The red haired man looked up from his handheld video game system and saw Sakura and him infront of him still wearing the helmet.

"Good. You can't wear the helmet all the time you know Mello."

Mello?

"Shut upppp." Mello snapped taking off his helmet and threw it at the side of the door.

Sakura eyes meant Matt's and he smiled. Well it was a fake smile, but all the same.

"You must be the beautiful Sakura-san. Pleasure of meeting you. I'm called Matt." Matt spoke; taking Sakura's hand and softly kissed the top of hand; making Sakura blushed.

Mello rolled his eyes- "Cut it out; we have work to do. Get her to the medical area."

He walked away.

Matt looked over Sakura confused. She doesn't seemed hurt. She walked in the building just fine without any problems. Maybe she's feeling sick or something; before he could opened his mouth to ask if she's alright his eyes was drawn to the spot of her leg that had a splatter of blood.

"Follow me Sakura-san." Matt said; as they both walked around huge tents that was set up to separate rooms. They walked into one that has a large red plus sign.

"Here we are" Matt said; and just as he finished talking a person entered from the back.

Sakura eyes met his and jade green eyes widened in surprised and shock. She got reached for her bag to gasp a kunai knife.

This person has longish red hair with cold jade green eyes. Although he wasn't wearing his uniform; he worn a dark black leather jacker with a dark red undershirt with some faded blue jeans.

"Sasori-san!" She gasped- Sasori eyes met her's in amusement.

"Hello Haruno-san. Nice to meet you again." His tone was full of sarcasm.

"You two know each other?" Matt questioned.

"I thought he's dead!"

**With Light **

Naomi and Sakura was gone. He was sure of this when his monitor went black before flashing bright grey; revealing a capitalize N in the middle.

"Misora Naomi and Haruno Sakura was kidnapped around 9-11am in the morning." The voice was masked with some kind of device; but it seemed like it mocked him somehow.

"Near you do know that kidnapping is illegal right?"

There was a small pause- "It's not kidnapping if the person is willing, Yagami."

_Yagami? _

Light eyes widened- He knew his name.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review =)**


	25. Second Impression…Pervert

**Title:** Esoteric

**Summary: **All Sakura Haruno ever wanted is to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Pairings is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L

**A/ N: **Sorry it took so long to update. I recently got my book published and I have to write another novel by a deadline to be published as part of a series. –sighs- thanks for those who had review, alert or favorite this story =) They encourage me to write more. Anyway this chapter sole purpose was to really introduce Sasori to Sakura and their relationship. Lol I do not own Death Note or Naruto. I only own James and Vida.

**11/1/04: Second Impression…Pervert. **

"Sasori-san!" She gasped- Sasori eyes met hers in amusement.

"Hello Haruno-san. Nice to meet you again." His tone was full of sarcasm.

"You two know each other?" Matt questioned.

"I thought he's dead!"

Sasori rolled his sharp brown eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Like your silly little punches and the swords that went through my heart really finished me off." Sasori told Sakura with a hint of sarcasm. Battling Sasori in the past Sakura realized a few things that about him:

He hate waiting,He was all full of sarcasm these days. Heck she kind of understand that one seeing that he did died by his own swords in the arms of his mother and father as seemed to held a grudge towards her. Maybe the part when she killed him gave him reason for it.

Sakura stared at him with open mouth. Her brain told her to keep her guard up and punch the red head to oblivion so he wouldn't see the light of day again, but yet she was still shock at his sudden appearance.

"We know each other…we were actually _close friends. _We are always at each other's throats." Sasori said, with a fake smile and Matt bought it.

"That's great. This makes it a lot easier. Sasori-san please take a look at Sakura-san. She had been shot and we need you to look after her. Mello-kun needs her." Matt told Sasori.

"W-Wait, don't leave me here alone with him!" Sakura gasped out at Matt, grabbing his shirt desperately and Matt let out a chuckle

"You should be okay, you're safe here. Sasori-san will take good care of you. He's has a lot of experience with this kind of things." Matt assured her before he piled Sakura hands off of him and leaved the room.

He seemed desperate to leave the room, maybe to go finish playing the last level of the new game he bought yesterday.

"Yes, Sakura-chan I will take good care of you." Sasori mocked as he took out some unknown object from a box on the table.

Sakura eyed it.

"Listen here, touch me, you're dead." Sakura hissed.

"eh sorry to inform you, I'm already dead." He stated watching the confused look appeared on her face.

"How are you dead if you're right here in front of me?" She asked.

"How the hell I know? I woke up. I walked. Here I am." He told her his past life story of what happened after Sakura and Granny Chiyo defeated him.

"One day, I really going to send you back to Leaf Village just so Tsuande-sama would deal with you." Sakura referred to the pair of fist.

"Hit me. I need the free trip back to the leaf." He smirked and this shut Sakura up.

Sasori was sure as hell annoying.

"Don't worry, I don't have an ounce of charka left in my bones to do any nin-jutsu."

He sounded so bitter.

He was now a normal human being.

He wasn't a shinobi.

"Now shut up, get undress and let me take a look at you-"

_Slap!_

"You pervert!" Sakura shrieked,

Sasori was on his back on the floor with a huge red hand print on his right cheek. He rubbed it without hissing in pain.

He looked annoyed and pissed off.

"Not that way, you stupid little girl." He hissed.

Oh he surely will have fun with her pain now.


	26. The Stranger

**Title:** Esoteric

**A/N:** Okay welcome to another chapter. I was going to make this longer, but I don't want to reveal our mystery person at the end so soon. =)

* * *

**11/2/04: The Stranger**

Amazing; she had never known that Sasori was this good of a healer. There weren't any bruises or even the gun shot mark from the previous day was on her body anymore. Well he provided the supplies which she needed to heal herself. She wanted to thank him; but whenever she saw that smug smirk on his face made her want to punch the living hell out of the puppet-master. So she tried to avoid him.

Sakura wondered what her friends were doing. Were they worried about her? She knew Naomi was most likely. Light. The mere thought of that bastard's name made her trembled. She wanted to rip his head off his shoulder. The bile in her stomach rose and she almost threw up. She chuckled realizing that she almost vomited just by the mention of his name.

Her kidnapper was quiet. She hasn't heard much of him lately, except the fact that he was arguing with someone at the back of the warehouse.

Near's name was bought up a few times. Matt his best friend bought up her meals and she often smiled at him in thanks. She made sure to test her food before she ate it. A lesson she learned back in team Kakashi.

"It's not poison." Sasori said; by the entrance of her room. With that same damn smirk.

Sakura looked down at her sandwich and water and pushed away from her.

"Said the poison master." She muttered to herself, but he heard it all the same. Sasori sighed as he made his way closer. Each step he took he was even tenser. Sakura still wasn't comfortable around him. For god sakes he tried to kill her.

"How did you live? How you become this?" Sakura motioned to his body that contained real human flesh and warm blood.

Sasori sat down on Sakura's cot.

He seemed to be in deep thought something was not in his character to do. He sighed-and he repeated his crap of an answer once more.

"I don't know." He paused his lips before he continued.

Sakura's curiosity sparked.

"When I woke up all I know is that I was lying in a bed. The walls around me were covered in posters." He spoke then he stopped himself. He got up suddenly, and he snarled at Sakura who blinked at him.

"Mello wants you." He told her, before he hurried out the room. At least she got one more sentence about this subject out of him.

Sakura crutched her hands into a ball of fist before she smirked to herself. She had regained her charka overnight and she will repay the favor and pain that Mello done to her yesterday.

When she walked into Mello's office she was surprised how many televisions lined the wall that shown each space (except of the bathroom) of the warehouse…including Sakura's space.

Sakura felt her face flush. She should have been used to this, but it was still unnerving, but when it's with L she felt sort of safe.

She slowly, slipped charka within her fist. Ready to punch this man. She saw a blob of blonde and soon her fist slammed into his gut. It wasn't one of her normal charka punches. Hell the dude would have been long dead within a mere second. She barely placed any charka in her fists. Mello stumbled backward a few steps holding his gut in pain. His breathing became hallow and soon Sakura felt her a tight hold on her shoulders. It was his body guards. Wimps.

But Sakura held her ground.

"Bitch." She heard Mello gasped out in pain and much to his surprised he straighten up within a few _long _minutes.

"Want me to punish her, boss?" Said his half-witted bodyguard.

Mello shook his head.

"No, I deserve that. Let her go." He said, sitting down in the chair behind the old desk. Sakura didn't feel anything on her shoulder.

Sakura hesitated made her way other chair in the room.

"I have something to tell you. Plans changed."

His face twisted in a grim expression.

The reasons of all of his arguments all day; he's about to announce something.

"L's alive."

Unknown to the two of them someone was listening in on their conservation. She almost didn't believe it. Her eyes watered; but she blinked back the tears. He was watching her expression silently, he must be lying he must be.

He took a bite out of the chocolate candy bar from his desk. A lopsided-smile was on his face. He was waiting, watching her reactions waiting to see realization flashed across her face to see that he kidnapped the right girl.

Sakura saw this game so many times in her home village.

L is dead.

He died in front of her.

Before she could opened mouth to speak-a smoke bomb rolled in the room and exploded into a smoke of grey darkness.

She couldn't see her surroundings, but her other senses were heightened. She heard Mello jumped out of his chair shouting out curses left and right.

She heard footsteps right next to her before she felt a warm hold on her hand. The touch seemed so familiar.

The person tugged at her arm wanting her to follow.

She was tired.

She was tired of all of this. She was being thrown around everywhere.

She just wanted some peace.

Sakura followed the shadow; letting it guide her.

The stranger guided her around with sharp turn after a next like in a maze before halting. A door was opened, but still there wasn't any light.

The stranger didn't straighten out his back but as he tugged her gently into the underground sewer and the warmth had never left her side she knew she know this person.

There were only a few lights in the sewer.

Sakura took in the stranger's appearance. He has pale skin and he covered his entire face with a mask. His body was hunched forward and his shoes were untied.

One thought passed through her mind.

_L._

He didn't spoke. He just simply led her.

He led her deeper in the sewer.

For once Sakura haven't questioned.

Everyone would call her a fool but right now she didn't care. This stranger made her feel safe. Safe since that day.


	27. Rejection

****_300 reviews?! Thank you guys so much =) Here is the next chapter of the story. Oh and I decided to leave out the dates though. =/ I have a hard time writing this chapter which is a time-skip since the last chapter x.x. _

_So here it is. A small Sakura X L moment. A huge misunderstanding, next chapter Near comes into the picture again. More drama, and a little more romance. ^_^_

_anyway I do not own Naruto and Death Note. I just own Vida, James and the plot. _

_Please review ^^_

* * *

**x.x.x**

**Rejection**

**x.x.x**

It had been a few months since she last saw Mello, Matt and Sasori. Sakura was sure that her disappearance that day had caused a huge uproar; an uproar that was quickly been dispatched. Her hair had grown longer and she found herself no desire to cut it, which surprised her. Maybe was L's comment on how he likes her long hair now.

The young man was always stoic about his emotions when being with her. They both grown close over the last few months. She was fairly pissed that he faked his death making her worried, but when he looked at her with those onyx eyes she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She knew that the Kira case was coming to a close. Misa her close friend even though she would happily denied had once again was under watch. She missed Naomi who had become a sister to her.

L still haven't reveal himself to anyone except Near and a few people. A chair rolled beside L; and Sakura felt every muscle within her flinched. A girl; who she highly dislike smirked at her while she leaned over her chair by L's ear whispering something. L; who not noticing Vida's actions just sucked on his lollipop while his eyes glued to 5 huge televisions in front of him each connected to where Light was and the others with Near.

A dry cough escaped Sakura's lips and before she knew it her entire body ached. Her head began to spin as she took a few steps back trying to regain her balance. She almost tripped. She felt instantly tired; out of energy, like she was being drained from life slowly. Sakura saw spots before she shook her head. No, it was not the time to be sick.

When the Kira case is over she would have more energy to find a way home. Her heart tugged and she felt weigh down.

L glanced at her with concern laced within his onyx eyes.

"Sakura-san are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes _Sakura-chan _are you okay?" Vida asked with fake innocence.

Sakura shook her head almost too violently,

"I'm fine Ryuzaki-san." Sakura smiled.

Her smile was fake and she knew that he could see right though her. Over the past few days she felt very ill and at one point she thought that her right arm is transparent.

"You can leave." L suggested and for once Sakura actually heard plain on concern in his tone of voice. Vida seemed surprised.

Something flickered within his eyes before it was gone a few seconds after. Warmth. Sakura felt a sudden urge to kiss this man.

"I'm fine, honestly." Sakura smiled once more and still L wasn't fully convinced.

Vida glanced down at her watch and then cursed.

"Damn. I have to go, late for my date." She bit out; given in to James consist asking.

She got up from her chair and paused by L.

"Goodnight." L muttered; not a care in the world.

Vida sighed before leaving the room.

Sakura smiled; taking her seat.

Her eyes scanned the images on many television screens and she wondered how the hell can L do this all at once,

Her heart tightened,

Ever since the rescue L had placed allot of trust with her. She wasn't being watched most of time. Something changed between them.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

She watched as L bit the bottom of his lip. Something he barely does.

"Mr. Yagami died." He said it like it was normal, without much emotion.

Hurt; at the sudden news, Mr. Yagami was mostly nice to her. Over the years, Sakura still couldn't handle death's anymore.

"D-Dead?" Sakura stumbled.

"Last night. Kira, most likely" L comfirmed.

Sakura stood up from her chair.

"I need to go."

She began to walk toward the door knowing that L would let her just leave.

She stopped at the exit.

Her back faced to her.

Questions and emotions hit her full force and she couldn't hold back her words.

"How can you act normal?"

L didn't reply.

Sakura raised her voice, tears falling from her jade eyes. Her fist rolled into a pair of fist. Even though her growing feelings for the candy loving man she couldn't really understand him and thus is the reason why he would never return her feelings. This man couldn't feel anything.

"How can you act normal when the man you work close too is now dead because of his son?" Her voice almost tembled, and now she could feel his eyes on her back confused and surprised. She had never done this to him before.

"Death is normal Haruno-san. We cannot avoid it." He told her with that same damn voice.

Sakura turned to face him.

Tears blinded her vision almost.

She marched in front of him and then without warning, her lips touched his.

His lips was cold as ice but it soon became warm.

Even more shock; Sakura tried to kiss him deeper, but that was useless as L just sit there motionless.

He didn't push her away, or he didn't kiss her back.

Sakura pulled away.

Her lips still warm from the one-sided kiss and she felt disappointed. She felt embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." She stumbled,

L touched his lips softly, before Sakura footsteps caught his attention.

"S-Sakura-san!" Something within his stomach flipped.

Sakura ran out of the room ashamed.

Why did she kissed him?


	28. Without You

**Eh sorry for so little updates. Allot of drama had been going on while I'm at.**

**and I just got engaged :) **

**Thank you to those who had review, alert or favorite this story. It means allot to me. ^^**

**Okay, we're almost to the part when Sakura travels back. x.x **

**So stay with me now XD lol**

**anyway I do not own Death Note or Naruto in anyway. I just own James and Vida. **

* * *

**x-x-x-x**

Without You

**x-x-x-x**

* * *

**Naruto World**

Gaara haven't really lost someone that he care so much about for awhile now. He hated his father and the person he really did care for in the past ended up betraying him. Death of Temari; his sister hit him hard. He wasn't able to protect her. If he couldn't protect his own sister what about an entire village? They were counting on him to protect them. The burial was held the next day; only a close knit of people was able to attend. Temari's close friends and family.

All that night; Gaara only able to think of one thing. Black cloaks and red clouds. They killed his beloved sister. Anger, rushing through his veins and he tried his best to held it down. He wants justice. His sister deserves justice and it wasn't a big surprised when he found himself dressed in his usual attire so early in the morning. He made his older brother in charged for just a few days to a week; then he was off on his journey to the hidden left.

A place where he get answers on where to find that thug who had murdered his sister. For all the years that people known Gaara before he took his chunin exams; was surprised that he didn't crush anyone in it's wake. It was just one more proof that he had really changed.

**Back with Sakura-chan**

Sakura ran.

The only thing she was sure she knew how to do.

Her heart tightened.

Her heart was tearing apart with each step she pulled herself from him.

She had let her heart get in the way once more. A black car rolled up to her; the window rolling down revealing a white-haired young man. His gaze was mutual when he opened his car door.

Sakura stopped and prepare herself this time. She swear if this is just another kidnapping, she would bash that freaking car with her fist and then kicked this person ass so bad that he or she would have her toes as teeth. Sakura fumed. She was upset. Her heart in tiny pieces. Now she had to worry about another kidnapping.

"Get in."

She knew this voice it was in the back of her head. Another car came by her stopping, revealing a person she saw around L, and she grimaced at that thought of riding back with them to L and deal with the awkwardness that she caused.

Sakura got a better look at the person inside the black car; and she was surprised to find it was the young man at the mall. His words rang in his head at that time and she almost blushed.

He looked up non-chanted; waiting patiently.

"You're not safe here Haruno-san." He replied at long last about a few minutes later. Maybe she could trust this person...but he knows L. He might be driving her back to him...but what about the other car?

Sakura hissed in pain; rubbing her forehead.

Ugh headache.

She got into the black car. Besides, she has her charka enhanced fist. If he tries anything, she would just break his bones very easy. No one could stop her.

Something with her heart tugged; as the black car then speed up away from the building that she confessed her undying love to a certain raven-haired young man. His rejection still burned her heart as she turned to the white haired young man.

"Near?" She spoke; seeing if that was his name.

Near nodded his head.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." He grinned, watching her reaction-

"Don't worry, we're not bringing you back to L." He seemed to know what happened even though she haven't even say a word about it. Maybe he could deduce her by the way she acted.

Many ninjas done the same.

The car pulled around a corner.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Near shrugged his shoulders.

"Somewhere safe."

He wouldn't reveal anything. Sakura glanced out of the window watching as many cars, trees and buildings passed her by.

She suddenly felt home sick.

What are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei doing? Do they miss her? Do they even know she's still alive somewhere?

All Sakura wanted to do was to go back home. Back to her friends.

The car stopped; and Near covered her eyes.

"Just in case." He informed her. Doors opened, Near led her out as many of his body-guards surrounded him.

Sakura couldn't see.

Her hearing and smell became strong once she entered the building she guessed. The thing that covered her eyes fell off and soon she was faced with the cold walls.

"Welcome to headquarters." Near said, walking passed a metal detector.

"eh What am I going to do?" Sakura asked nervously, dashing behind the white haired man. Near looked at the clock on the wall that he just passed.

"Good just in time." He talked to himself.

"Near-san?"

"It's time to play the waiting game." Near remarked as the doors behind them shut close. Sakura was faced with about almost 100 televisions in front of her all on a different channel than the one besides them.

Sakura stared at them in awe.

How can a person watch all of these at once?! She thought that L was bad. She winced in pain, remembering L once more. He rejected her...but her feelings was still there for him.

She was here without L.

Without Naomi.

Without any of her friends.

She let a lonely tear slid down her eyes before she wipe it away with the back of her hand. No she would no cry. She will be strong.

Something within her told her that she didn't have much time left...something was pulling her away...away from everything here.


	29. Kai

**K well the villain is revealed in this chapter on how Sakura gotten into the Death Note world, really. For the entire story I made a huge effort not to write about him that much, only to show up almost to the end. Well I made him obessive. x.x lol. There are alot of time skips here. And yayz! Finally, a Near and Sakura fluff chapter kind of. lol **

**Thank you to those who had review, alert and favorite this story. It encourages me to keep on writing :)**

**In this chapter it's kind of explain on why Sakura is losing her charka a bit (from the beginning and such). **

**I do not and will not own Death-Note or Naruto.**

**I just own the Plot and my OCs. :)**

**Please review ^^**

* * *

**X.X.X**

Kai

**X.X.X**

* * *

**In the Naruto World**

It was done. The pink haired wench was gone trapped in somewhere away, no where near the hidden leaf village. Itachi was easy to make a deal with than usual, and on top of that he took care of the Kazekage sister in one go, making the younger Kazekage reckless most likely that was an added bonus. His body glow light blue insuring him that her charka was being fed to him, and he grinned widely. Soon he would attack the leaf, and soon he will make them pay for what they done to him in the past. He grimanced in rememberance. He suffered so much to get where he was, and it was laughable that the leaf or anyone knows it was him. Most unlikely,

Kai sighed calming himself down a bit. Patience...the leaf must be in chaos because of their precious Sakura's dismise. All he have to do now is wait, and wait he did. No one suspect it was him in the first place. He almost laughed in greed. Oh the priceless looks on their innocent faces will cause him great amusement when he attack. Not now. He have to wait. It was almost time.

He couldn't stand the pink-haired ninja much. He met her once during his journey and since that meeting he hated her. Her laugh, her voice, her smile, everything! It just annoys him. She pretends to be smart, she boasts about her achievements. Everyone adores her, loves her. She just display a little knowledge of medical crap, that any idiot could learn in a heartbeat and enhance super-human strength. The blond-haired ninja was second on his list, he screams too much and often be seen telling the pink-haired ninja that _he _was insane.

But...it felt like he met her before that.

His obession...wasn't heathy, he didn't really noticed.

Oh he will have his revenge.

Sakura was out-of-the-way, now he will take out his wrath on her home village next, destroying everything she loved. Itachi informed him that the jutsu worked, that she wouldn't be able to get in any way ever again.

"Kai-san, are you ready?" Karin asked, knocking on his bedroom door. She opened the door slightly and watched the strawberry haired man sat in complete darkness staring at the wall.

He groaned, getting up grabbing his katana blade from the side of the door.

"You need to get out more, you look very pale." Commented Karin, as they made their way down the hall of their small hide out. Kai groaned in reply to his sister.

"Hn"

Karin rolled her eyes, he remind her of someone but her brother is ugly compare to him. She almost daydream, she snapped herself out of it. It had been about a week since Sasuke's disappearance, she cannot afford to be distracted. She shook her head. Today was the day, the day to find him.

Here goes another day searching.

_The sun just set over the horizon and little Sakura could hear crying just behind the tree in the park. Curious on who been crying, she tip-toed behind the tree and soon met with a boy with dark red hair crying. Sakura felt sad and pity for him. It was only a few days ago, when she was like that crying before Ino took her under her wing. _

_"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the boy concerned, the boy gasped wiping his tears away fast with the back of his hand._

_"I'm fine." He snapped, trying to tell her that he wasn't crying at all but failed when a sob escaped his lips. _

_She sat down beside him._

_"What's wrong?" _

_He glanced at her. This was the first time anyone in this village talked nicely to him since he moved here with his dad a week ago from the sound country. _

_"Nothing." He sniffed._

_"Pwease?" _

_He sighed, giving in. _

_"Everyone hates me. They said I'm insane. That I get obsessed over things easy...they make fun of my hair...my eyes...and of the fact I'm born in the sound instead of here." He hiccupped._

_Sakura smiled._

_"Not everyone," She told him, pulling him in a hug._

_She pulled back. _

_"I'm Sakura by the way!" She grinned._

_It seemed almost perfect that he finally found a friend...but sadly over the next few months he starting to see her less and more following some boy Sasuke. When he approach her one morning, she broke his heart. They were only 8 years old for god sakes. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't hang out with freaks like you." _

* * *

**In the Death-Note World**

Sakura woke up feeling drained.

She rubbed her eyes getting rid of any sleep. She dreamt something strange, her comforting a boy that she didn't even know of. She shrugged her shoulders before everything yesterday came rushing back. L...the rejection..and the meeting with Near. Talking about the white-haired boy she glanced around the room in search of. She had fallen asleep in one of the chairs beside of Near watching the TV monitors motionless. He watched all 30 of them at the same time, and still Sakura couldn't get how L, Mello and Near were able to do it so easy. She grimaced remembering L. Her heart ping, she missed him.

Her heart sulk even more, regretting getting into the black car when it pulled up.

She missed him.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek.

She finally got up from the chair stretching her legs, not believing that she slept the entire night away. There was almost anyone here, except Near who was laying down on the floor building a house of cards once more before he knocked it down with one of his action figures.

She stared at him for a good few minutes, not knowing that he noticed the moment she gotten up from her chair.

"Morning, Haruno-san. Slept well?" He asked her, Sakura nodded her head dumbly at him. Her clothes were a mess, and she struggled to straightened them out.

"I slept alright, " Proving her point her neck started to hurt from the way she slept.

Near nodded his head,

"That's good. Now that you're awake, please prepare to leave within 10 minutes and 34 seconds." He said softly, counting the moment that a certain someone will walked into the room to collect her.

Sakura stared at him confused.

"Leave?"

Near nodded his head,

He didn't completely cover his travel when he brought her here, but he needed to know. He needed to know how much she meant to _him. _

"My mentor is rather impatient when it comes to certain things and I'm sure knowing his actions he will be here soon to get you." Near explained, and besides he was waiting for Kira to slip up which will be around 1:30 pm today, when he will be able to meet Kira face to face. He was rather calm about it all, confident about his skills.

She froze and he focus on her reaction.

L.

He was coming.

"Besides I want you to be safe. Within a few hours I will be meeting Kira."

Sakura didn't know much about Near. She only met him the most a few times, but for some reason the mention of him meeting Kira face to face scared her. Her heart raced.

"B-Be careful."

Near raised his eye-brow at the pink-haired woman.

Was she concern?

Why was she? They barely known each other.

Sakura felt strangely comfortable in his company, he was the one who wasn't really curious on where she came from and didn't see her as a bad person. Her heart fluttered and she felt utterly confused at this familiar feeling in her chest that she experienced from only with Sasuke and recently L. Her face red. No...don't tell her that she now having a crush on him? Right after she being rejected by L. Her heart dropped by the mention on L. The discovery was so sudden that it shocked her making her forget about L just a little.

She didn't want Near to be the rebound.

"Why is it so important for me to be careful, Miss. Haruno?" He asked curious, picking up a few of the cards without looking at her.

"You're really an important friend to me." Sakura said kindly, Near paused.

Friend?

He never really had any friends before.

Mello was his rival and they barely gotten along.

L was his mentor, they only spoke formally to one another. He was the closest thing to be called friend...and now this pink-haired girl just walked up to him caring about his being.

He smiled.

"Your ride home is here, Miss. Haruno." and on cue the door opened revealing a stoic L.

She must be really speacil if he's willing to show up in person to collect her.


	30. One Step

**Holy Sh*t updating just a few days later? XD I'm kind of into the story now, so I'm updating once more. This will be a L and Sakura fluff chapter. x.x I had this plot bunny all night so I just wrote it out. lol, so we left off when L showed up to pick up Sakura. He's not in the right mind now since her disappearance last night. **

**Thank you to those who had review, alert or favorite this story. ^^**

**Please review it encourages me to keep on writing ^^**

**I do not and will not own Death Note or Naruto. **

**I just own my own ocs and the plot.**

* * *

**X.X.X**

**One Step **

**X.X.X**

* * *

Sakura could felt her heart beating fast against her chest, getting hard each passing second. Before her was L. His once emotionless eyes now shown panic and concern. He was out of breath, taking a huge gasp of air as he walked across the room and grab her hand tightly in his without any thinking and for the first time in his life L truly experienced fear. He's not thinking clearly, he knew this, and he was sure everyone in the room knew too. His own heart beating racing against her chest and he could feel the blood raising in his veins. Gods, he needed her.

This was the only time in his life he felt this way before. Last night he thought he had lost her. Sakura emerald-green eyes widened in disbelief, and when he finally found his voice, he bellowed. No, he had thought about her how he should take this situation on hand. He had never had a girlfriend before, not a girl this close to him. When the black car took her away, he was scared only to receive a message a few seconds later that it was Near, but what if it wasn't him instead yesterday? It might have been Kira, and she would have been dead already.

He felt a little guilty, he was the reason he ran, but that doesn't give her the reason to run off without thinking.

Women.

"What the hell would get you to run blindly outside getting into a stranger car! It could have been Kira! It could have been someone else! Have you thought of what will happen when your gone? What happen if something happened to you? What will Naomi feel? What will most of your friends here feel?-" L trembled, scared, out of character.

"What will I feel? What about me?" L muttered, watching Sakura eyes watered in tears. He was right, she haven't thought much when she ran out blindly. She could handle herself yes, but L didn't know that and she scared the living hell out of him. She could have avoid all this if she just hold back her pain and run to her room instead.

Near tried his best to ignore the two, but he finally gave in to his curiosity, never he saw his mentor acted this way before in his entire life.

"I-I'm sorry." She stumbled between sobs.

Oblivious; L tugged Sakura arm drawing her closer then embracing her. Sakura buried her head against his chest feeling his warmth radiated from his skin. She felt safe and warm. She cried even harder.

L rubbed the back of her head comforting, getting ahold of himself at long last.

"I...Sakura-san...I apologize...I was just scared..." He apologized sincerely, he felt confused. It cause a great deal to make him snap unless you're Matsuda.

Sakura sniffed,

L finally managed to pull himself away from the pink-haired ninja.

"Now, Sakura-san, It's time to return home. Near has plenty to do, and we shouldn't hold up all of his time with this."

"Please do." Retorted Near, motionless, but they both knew he didn't mean it one bit. He was being uncomfortable, in something he had almost no experience in.

Sakura wiped her tears away, and chuckled lightly, trying to make the air around them light.

She turned to Near.

"I mean what I said, be careful." She told the white-haired young man in his seat.

Near just grinned, lopsided, picking up one of his Kira action figures.

"It wouldn't take long, Haruno-san." Near promised, as L lead her out of the room and then out of the building. The walk to the car was awkward. Neither don't know how to break the ice due of what happened back there. She found herself once again shock when she saw no one in the car.

L knew how to drive?

She almost slapped herself. Of course he does. He knows how to fly a helicopter. A genius like him can learn to drive very easy.

L opened the door for her, and she smiled.

"Who are you and what did you do to L?" She joked, as he closed the door behind her. He then got in the driver seat. The upcoming traffic no longer scare her any longer, being in this world so long, she calm down a bit.

Soon they were on the highway.

Silence.

No music or anything.

Sakura peeked at the corner of her eye to L, who bit the lower bottom of his lip thinking.

No one talked...but yet she was glad that neither of them done. When she get back home, she just going to hurry on to her room. No need for small talk. L parked the car ten minutes later, but when Sakura opened the door, a hand reach over to her own once more stopping her. L other hand laced around her neck drawing her close to him. Her eyes widened, and soon their lips met.

Fireworks.

Now she finally get what that saying meant.

His lips moved against hers gently, and soon her own lips acted on its own accord. The kiss was soft, gentle and full of warmth unlike her last one she stolen from him. She moaned against his lips, when his tongue brushed against hers asking silently for entrance. For a person who never kiss in his life, he seemed like a pro. She let him in willingly, tasting him, and soon he pushed away suddenly. Sakura felt very disappointed.

His own eyes widened in fear before he masked them emotionless.

"L?" She almost stumbled out surprised and confused.

His cheeks darkened a shade of red.

"..."

He didn't speak.

She needed answers.

She needed them bad. She's getting stressed. Her heart wrenched against her chest.

"Do you like me?" She asked softly, staring into his eyes looking for any reaction.

A minute flew by, before Sakura almost gave up in tears once more, before he brought her in for another kiss.

He couldn't say it.

He tried, but he couldn't. He couldn't say what she wanted to hear, but why is kissing her feel so right?

His heart and his brain raged a full-out war in his head.

His head telling him he doesn't need any distractions while his heart telling him that he was falling in love with the pink-haired woman.

He pulled away once more resting his head against Sakura's.

"I'm scared." He breathe out, finally admitting.

"Scared?"

"About us? I never been in a relationship before. It's almost foregn to me, Sakura-san." He honestly replied, and she smiled warmly at the blushing young man before her. She grabbed his hand softly, and held it to her chest.

"Then we take it slow, one step of a time." She promised him.

He found himself agreeing to her suggestion while his brain screeching no in his head.

Maybe that was all he needed.

Just taking everything slow.


End file.
